Ai Shite Imas
by AllieSama
Summary: Sakura has come to the worst realization of her life.Sasuke and Naruto together as a couple, will Sakura get between them?WARNING: yaoi, angst, mpreg, lemon..DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Ai shite imas**

**Chapter one- Sakura's nightmare**

'I never thought this would happen never in a million years, now my hopes and my dreams have been shattered by the inconceivable truth that the love of my life is with HIM!'

Sakura glared out from the low cut bush that she was crouched down in.

Rain pelting down, making the grass bright green and the sky milky white. Sasuke sat in the middle of the field with his eyes closed and his black hair dripping with the cold water.

A sly grin crept across his face as he felt Naruto's presence behind him, as the blonde boy jumped at him, pulling Sasuke back into him.

"Get off Dobe." Sasuke said turning around to face Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said in a low tone, resting one finger on Naruto's mouth to stop him from talking then pushing the blonde boy's hair out of his face pushed him back into a deep kiss. Naruto pushing back on Sasuke playfully.

Sakura was stone faced as she lay flat on the ground in the mud under the bush, the dirt now was all through her hair and had some how wedged itself into her sandals. She scowled as she watched the two 'love birds' make out in the rain. WHY? Why? She thought. It was suppose to be Sakura and Sasuke kissing passionately in the rain. NOT Naruto and Sasuke.

At times like these Sakura had to wonder, why, oh why? Did she have to have such a obsession with Sasuke, this would have been some much more easier if she just hadn't become such a stalker at late.

Well who could blame her? Everyone knew that her hobby WAS Sasuke.

Today she had woke up, dressed then walked over to her desk grabbing out her newest plans of 'following Sasuke' she knew something had been up. Because well for one he had been less irritable, and second he just had this nice refreshed look about him. Sakura had thought 'HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND' so that was how the plan was hatched.

But my, my she was much more shocked with this, the one thing that got her was.

'Why out of every possible choice, Sasuke chose HIM'

I mean Naruto and Sasuke had never really got on, actually it had been the opposite, they had been rivals, So why now? Why this?

Sakura sort of blamed herself she should have seen this coming but how was she to? Nothing seemed to have changed but obviously A LOT had happened when Sakura had her back turned.

Now she had found out 'the secret' and to her this was her undoing, Could it get any worse? No, no it couldn't the beautiful, hansom and talented love her life was with the most annoying, obnoxious and big mouthed ninja there ever was (or according to Sakura).

Sakura was now chewing on her sleeve, just like a car crash she just couldn't look away, although this was killing her, watching them roll around Naruto laughing as Sasuke removed his shirt, she just COULDN'T look away.

"Sasuke……is" Sakura gulped. "…Gay!"

"Sakura??" a voice called out. "Sakura, wake up!"

'Oh it was a dream a horrible dream' Sakura thought.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura grumbled as she finally came back to reality, opening her eyes before screaming with shock to find out it wasn't a dream at all. She was still in the field with the rain pouring down, she was still in the mud. The only difference now was that Naruto was leaning over her as Sasuke stood behind Naruto with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

…She had been caught.

**Chapter two: The promise**

Sakura gulped as she looked up at her two 16 year old team mates, Naruto's face looked worried but Sasuke's face looked angry the sort of face he got when he was going to kill someone.

"Are you ok Sakura? We found you fainted in that bush." Naruto said trying to help her up from her lying down position, she couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's pants were inside out.

Sakura sat up, then everything seemed to freeze, there was one long and very awkward silence, Sakura sitting in a mud puddle, Naruto also kneeled down in the mud puddle and Sasuke standing there arms crossed, a glare on his face and inside out pants, that only made Sakura wonder just what she had missed out on when she had fainted.

"How much did you see?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Sakura felt like she was a criminal or better worse a PERVERT getting integrated for a crime is had committed. Now both Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at her like she was the one in the wrong. But to her THEY WERE IN THE WRONG! Being gay was wrong! But now was not the time, not with two hot headed ninja's in front of her.

Trying to keep herself calm she tried to stand up from the mud that was totally drenched through her dress. But she soon flopped back down into the mud when she saw the dirty look that Sasuke and Naruto gave her.

"A Bit…" Sakura answered her mouth was now completely dry.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, their wonderful plan of escaping from all the other ninja's and actually being able to feel safe with their relationship had stuffed up horribly. Sakura had to be the worst sort of person to find out about Sasuke and Naruto, what the hell were they going to do now?

Naruto looked at Sasuke giving him a smile of reassurance, but Sasuke's face expression did not change, he looked like he wanted to kick something.

"What were you doing Sakura?" Naruto said slowly to the pink haired girl, this was very strange to find her here lying in a bush after all.

Sakura was too shocked to come up with some dumb lie like she was out here picking flowers, even though it was in the middle of winter so she simply told the truth.

"I was stalking Sasuke.." At that moment Sakura could of smacked her self in the head. Sasuke's face expression changed to one of utter disturbance.

"WHAT!" Sasuke suddenly yelled out. His face was now red and his fists clenched.

Sakura felt like she couldn't get any more embarrassed or scared as she was right now, she swallowed before saying " I…I didn't mean to."

"Of course you meant too!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, would he ever have a personal life with these hopeless girls stalking him, spreading rumours about him and always trying to throw themselves at him.

Naruto stood up grabbing Sasuke by the sleave and dragging him to the side at first Sasuke was hesitant to move from his spot but soon gave into Naruto.

"I cant stand her!" Sasuke said on the edge of losing it.

Naruto sighed, he looked do hot when he was frustrated Naruto thought, he just wanted to hug him, but right now was not the time for that,

They had bigger issues such as Sakura.

"Well she knows." Naruto said in a low whisper.

"What the hell do we do?" Sasuke said in a low urgent voice.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her mud puddle, she still couldn't believe she was in such a predicament like a little kid found half in the stash of lollies, she just felt like some sort of little hopeless dog.

Naruto tried the nice approach, he knew that Sakura had always had a gigantic crush on Sasuke, so this would be harder for Sakura to accept.

There was a pause, "Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

Sakura's eyes could of dropped out of her head from shock, no, NO way could she, this was too much for her. She would have to tell someone or she would be driven insane.

Such a big secret to keep, what made it worse was it was HER crush, she felt like she was going to cry out of frustration. So what was she to become, their little friend that could tell all their erotic guy-on-guy stories too, The person who would cover for them if anyone asks "Where's Naruto and Sasuke" "Oh they are on a mission for Kakashi" when actually they are in the broom cupboard making strange and noises as they did each other.

What would everyone think if they found out, she knew that Ino would be just as shattered as she is. Everyone would have their jokes about Naruto and Sasuke, maybe the other guys would think they were coming onto them at different times.

Worst off all this would be a mighty blow to the Sasuke fan club, and yet everyone would say that the rumours about Naruto were true.

"I… don't know" Sakura started to say.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you." Sasuke stated like a fact, hie eyes flashing red from his sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Keeping your mouth closed

"Sakura has been acting really strange lately wouldn't you say Iruka." Kakashi lazily said as he flicked to another page in his book come come paradise.

The two old friends sat in the middle of the busy Ramen shop, Kakashi reading away as Iruka indulged in a pork ramen.

"Hmmm, yes I guess I have seen her to be a bit on edge lately, she seems stressed out about something, you haven't been over working them have you?" Iruka put on his serious face, sometimes Kakashi didn't know when he was going too far. Iruka blamed it on the books he read.

"What me, never Iruka. With Sakura it is most probably boy problems." Kakashi took a sip of his coffee, his voice was very a-matter-a-fact.

Iruka was impressed by the way that Kakashi always had this cool, down to earth attitude.

Although Iruka did have to wonder what was up with Sakura, she had been acting a bit weird lately, She had taken up the habit of walking around muttering to herself and chewing on her sleave. It had been happening for about two days now, but even so Iruka could not stand it, something was up.

"Speak of the devil" Kakashi said, not even raising his eyes from his book.

Iruka turned to look as Sakura barged through the door, stamping across the shop talking no notice of Iruka and Kakashi as she muttered "I cant believe this, I wont believe this, yes yes I imagined it. I must have!"

Iruka and Kakashi both raised their eyebrows at each other, something had defiantly happened now, she was a total wreck, she was covered in mud, drenched in rain and her hair was everywhere.

"Maybe she finally found what she was looking for." Iruka frowned.

Kakashi chuckled "Serves her right for snooping, I have seen her following Sasuke around, whatever she found out, obviously she didn't like it."

Sakura stamped up to the front counter. "Three bowls of chicken ramen please." She said in an unattractive dull voice.

The waiter gave her a weird look, which Sakura scowled back at, the waiter jumped. Sakura practically looked like the living dead, she seemed to have aged twenty years in two hours.

The seat was drenched in water, she flopped forward letting her head hit the table, this could most possibly be the WORST day of her life.

The three bowls of ramen came, she guzzled through them in a hurry, she decided that comfort eating is a horrible, horrible way of trying to make yourself feel better. At first you are you are too consumed with eating, then you finish the meal and you feel worse then you did before eating ALL that food. NOW you feel fat, very, very fat and extremely unattractive.

"He doesn't like me cause I'm fatttt!" Sakura wailed.

"Sakura." Sakura looked up to a concerned Iruka.

Oh she couldn't bear to think about what she looked like right now, covered in mud, sweat, rain and little pieces of grass.

"Iruka sensei." Sakura did a little bow.

"Can I sit there." Iruka pointed at the seat next to her, which was now covered in grass seeds, water and mud. (awww poor Iruka he is too kind for his own good.)

Sakura shrugged to consumed in self pity to really care if Iruka was sitting in mud and grass seeds.

"If something wrong?" Iruka tried to say in his most sweetest voice he could possibly muster.

OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING BLOODY WRONG!

SASUKE'S GAYYYYY

Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura turned to Iruka like some possessed demon worshiper, we know now why the waiter jumped upon seeing her face, her eyes piercing through her pink hair, that was greasy and covered in dirt.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Try me." Iruka said calmly.

Oh Sakura did want to tell him, she wanted to tell someone, this was driving her up the wall. Iruka wouldn't tell anyone! Yes, Yes that's a good plan Iruka would not say a word. Good Iruka, nice Iruka.

"Well…"

If you tell anyone, I will kill you

If you tell anyone I will kill you

If you tell anyone I will kill you

Sasuke's words ran through her ears like a chorus.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Then Sakura let her head bang down on the table.

Iruka looked around for some sort of escape or help ANYTHING Sakura was really disturbing him.

He looked around to Kakashi, who just gave him a cynical smile.

"Ummm Why don't you let me buy you some more Ramen."

Sakura's head slowly raised from the table, her eyes looking into Iruka's, yes they were hungry eyes, but not for food.

"Are…. You saying…..I'm……FAT!" She said smacking her hands on to the table half standing up.

"no, No no No!" Iruka said, nowhere to go as he scrambled back in his seat.

Sakura sat back down a little silence went between them.

"Maybe you should go see someone about this Sakura…" Iruka started to say.

This was very much the wrong thing to say at a time like this, Sakura's eyes lit up like they were on fire. She stood up from her seat and glared down at Iruka.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'm INSANE!"

Iruka tried to open his mouth but there was no stopping her now.

"CANT A GIRL EAT THREE BOWLS OF RAMEN WITHOUT BEING CALLED INSANE!"

She squished past Iruka quickly, making her way out of the ramen shop.

Iruka had this lost puppy dog look on his face as he looked to Kakashi, who was laughing away at him.

Naruto stood out front the gates of Konoha watching Sasuke walk back and forward muttering swear words.

Naruto had a frown on his face, stupid Sakura ruining what Naruto thought would be a perfect day, they had even lied to Kakashi saying they would be out sparring, when they actually had something totally different in mind.

Naruto and Sasuke had been together 6 months now, and they had been the best 6 months of Naruto's life.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined, he really wanted his Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke turned to Naruto his dark eyes were so hot, Naruto thought.

"What." Sasuke said.

"Don't be like that with me Sasuke."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said lowering his eyes.

"Come on lets not let this ruin, what fun we had!" Naruto said nudging Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled slyly Naruto always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Your right, although now she has seen me with inside out pants on." Sasuke stated.

"I wonder what else she saw." Naruto laughed.

At this moment Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him up into the wall, scraping his nails down Naruto's back, Naruto groaned before Sasuke drove his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke never really showed much emotion, but he really did love Naruto, and he wouldn't let some pink haired little brat ruin that for him.

Sasuke drew back from the kiss looking into Naruto's eyes.

"why did you stop." Naruto said in a sly fashion.

"Whatever happens lets not let her get in our way." Sasuke said inches away from Naruto's face.

"whatever happens don't break up with me, because of her." Naruto said seriously.

"Never." Sasuke said in his cool, smooth voice.

This time Naruto pushed Sasuke back grabbing him and kissing him.

Sakura scowled as she watched from the doors of the gate, watching as Naruto pushed Sasuke up against a tree.

Maybe that next bowl of ramen was not such a bad idea..

Chapter 4 : Kakashi, Come-Come Paradise

The room was dim, only the light escaping from the many candles were present. Kakashi walked into the room slowly as his eyes got use to the light.

"Kakashi." He heard a low male voice whisper.

Kakashi looked to the bed where Iruka was sprawled across wearing nothing but his forehead protector.

"Take it off," Kakashi said in a calm voice making his way over to the bed, leaning over Iruka, resting him hand upon Iruka's erect groin as he bit into Iruka's neck.

"Kakashi?"

Iruka slowly tore away Kakashi's shirt, licking his chest making Kakashi make those embarrassing sounds.

"KAKASHI!" yelled a very female voice.

"Urhh" Kakashi moaned coming out of his fantasy, then looking around at the horrified faces of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I was, uh just getting into my book." Kakashi said slamming his book closed.

The sky was now a darkening grey as afternoon was passing, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in a row with Kakashi in front of them. This was 'KAKASHI TRAINING TIME' Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were quite use to Kakashi zooming off into one of his many fantasy's and making those strange sounds by now, so they just tried to ignore it.

"Today, children.." Kakashi started to say.

"We're not children." Sasuke said in a deathly tone.

Kakashi ignored him. "Today we are going to be doing some basic, ball skills."

"WHAT!" Naruto cried out a shocked look on his face. "But BUT we were going to do MISSIONS!"

"No, no we are not, we are going to be doing basic balls exercises." Kakashi said very a matter-a-fact.

Naruto blinked. "But why, WE ARE NINJA'S not a bloody water polo team!"

"Don't worry Naruto we wont be going anywhere near water." Kakashi stated.

Naruto's eye started to twitch.

"And to answer you, why we are doing basic ball exercises is because, well Sakura is a bit under the weather, so we wont be doing anything too difficult.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "So what."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I don't care who you think you are Uchiha or what authority you have, but I'm the sensei so your going to do what I say."

Naruto laughed as he threw the ball to a very pissed off Sasuke, who stood quite still and catches the ball with ease, which just seems to piss him off even more, this was not even a ninja requirement, to be able to play ball games.

Sakura stood five meters away from the couple, digging her nails into the small orange ball she was holding imagining that it was Naruto's head, as she watched Naruto miss catching a ball that Sasuke had thrown at him.  
Sakura sniggered to herself lapping in the image of Naruto diving through the air and landing face first in the ground.

"Oi Sakura." Sakura looked up hearing Sasuke's voice, just to feel a fire filled red ball hit her BANG straight in the forehead. She flew back several meters landing ass first in a mud puddle, would she ever escape the dreaded mud.

Sakura stood up turning around to pick up the small orange ball she had dropped, before getting pushed forward head first into the mud puddle as yet another one of Sasuke's balls hit her in the ass.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up from the mud, pausing as the mud dripped down from her nose, she slowly turned around fuming, she saw Sasuke had another ball ready.

"Good job Sasuke, gotta catch them un awares." Kakashi praised Sasuke.

Making the dirt ridden Sakura squeal in anger, EVERYONE was on his side.

"You throw that ball, and I will bite the rest off." She said in a evil tone.

Kakashi and Sasuke both raised their eyebrows.

"That's a pleasure Sakura, that you will never have!" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Raising the ball and chucking it, hitting Sakura in the face. As the ball dropped to the ground all you could see was the red mark plastered across her face.

"Maybe you should concentrate your talents more on mobility then stalking." Sasuke laughed evilly.

"SASUKE I AM NOT FAT!!!" Sakura cried, turning around and running towards the ramen shop tears streaming down her dirty swollen face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: He doesn't like you

Sakura sat on a half decomposed log out in the training grounds chewing on a piece of grass, not because this was something that Sakura would usually do, but to keep her mind preoccupied. Maybe she could write a novel of how a evil sorcerer came and took the shining prince away from the beautiful princess AKA her, Sakura.

Sakura huffed spitting the grass out of her mouth.

"Billboard brow, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ino's annoying voice rang out from behind.

Sakura was too down to come up with some sort insult to yell back, so she broke the dried piece of grass in her hand into tiny little pieces watching as they fell to the ground.

"They say you have given up on Sasuke." Ino sniggered.

Of course Ino would bring up Sasuke, Ino was almost as dependant on crushing over Sasuke as Sakura was. But Sakura always took pride in thinking that she had something over Ino and in this case she guessed she did, she knew 'the secret' (dun dun dunnnnnn)

"The completion, got too tough for you hey." Ino said mockingly.

Sakura scowled but kept her mouth closed trying to ignore Ino.

"Although, I don't blame you Sakura, we all knew that Sasuke would pick me over you. I am the prettier one after all."

Sakura dug her sandal into the dirt, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Quit while your ahead, that's what my motto has always been, but I guess that doesn't count for you Sakura, you were never ahead. What sort of guy would like a billboard brow like you anyway, you pink haired little sissy."

Sakura couldn't take it any longer she was about to crack, if Ino said one more insult she swore she would try and decapitate Ino's head, with one of her sandals.

"What DO you have to say for yourself Sakura." Ino said standing proudly in front of her like she had won first price.

Sakura smiled looking up into Ino's face.

"He doesn't like you Ino, he likes someone else." Sakura said slowly letting all the words run out evenly.

Ino blinked. "then who does he like?"

Sakura smiled evilly, by god this would ruin Ino she thought, every comment Ino had ever said to her would not measure up to the truth of what Sakura was going to say to her.

"He likes." Sakura said proudly.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's voice rang out from across the training ground.

"Go on…" Ino said.

"He likes…" she said watching as Sasuke started to run towards her.

Sakura gulps, "Ok I will tell you, He likes." BANG Sakura was out cold, after receiving a small blue ball in the head, that Sasuke had thrown with new enthusiasm.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, Ino was gone, everyone was gone, it was only Sasuke and her, Sasuke shacking her by the collar trying to make her wake up.

"Isn't one threat enough for you Sakura!" Sasuke scowled.

Sakura now knew that the threat was not that serious, Sasuke would not kill her if she told anyone.

Sasuke's face changed from one of anger to one that pleaded to her, it just made Sakura want to kiss him, just her and him in a deserted training ground, no Naruto in sight.

"Please Sakura." Sasuke pleaded. "Keep it too yourself, it would ruin everything if you told, my family name, my relationship." Sakura winced when he said relationship.

But looking into Sasuke's sad eyes, how could she say no. Although Sasuke would not be hers she still loved him, and she could not go against what he was saying to her.

"Ok Sasuke, I wont tell anyone."

"Thankyou, you don't know how serious it could be if you told someone." He said his deathly cold eyes coming back as he stood up.

"Oh and I recommend going to see the medic, I chucked that ball a bit too hard."

Hinata sighed as she watched her crush kicking one of the training posts, his perfectly moulded muscles moving as he did it, and arhh what a perfect ass she thought. OH god what was she thinking, she went bright red. (so this is what she is thinking when she goes red.)

She started to walk up to Naruto, watching as his body moved making her just wanna OH DEAR don't think that, she told herself going bright red again.

"Naruto-kun," her little shy voice rang out.

"Huh." Naruto said not hearing clearly what she said, turning around. "Ohh Hinata." What a weird girl he thought.

"Umm, Naruto… Naruto-kun, ummm, hmmm what ahh are you doing?" Naruto felt like rolling his eyes, couldn't she see he was kicking a post.

"I'm kicking a post…" Naruto said.

"Oh, I see." Hinata blushed turning away, NO NO not this time, she would tell him what she had come to say this time.

Naruto turned back to the post before stopping when he heard her voice again.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto turned around again.

"Yes…"

"Ummm" Hinata gulped. "Would you….ahhh Why are you kicking a….post?"

This girl was unbelievable Naruto thought.

"Cause I'm training."

"oh…" Hinata stood there her hands folded.

"Well I guess I'll get back to it then…" Naruto said turning away.

"Naruto-kun."

Oh god what now.

"What!" Naruto said turning back.

"See you…then" she said turning away and walking off across the training ground.

Naruto knew he should not have been so rude, but he really just wanted her to talk to him, like every other human being. He had nothing against her, he was just sort of stressed out at that moment in time.

Sasuke passed Hinata who was quietly muttering something like 'maybe next time.' He saw Naruto out by the training posts so he started a little jog, catching up to him.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"Please don't stop I was enjoying the view," Sasuke smiled.

He didn't smile very often so this to Naruto was like a present, he just wanted to whisk Sasuke away so some dark room and spend the night with him.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's seeing the medic…" Sasuke started to say.

"Ohhhh Sasuke, someone is gonna think something is up if you keep hurting her."

Sasuke shrugged, before grabbing Naruto and dragging him off you some secluded place.

Chapter 6: Sparring and Flashbacks

Sasuke lead Naruto to a small courtyard, cobble stones scattered around the little clumps of tree's and bushes; wooden chairs were placed around the sides of the court yard. Dark green vines climbed up wooden posts, as the sun was setting, everything was covered by a pink glint.

"Wow." Naruto said walking around the courtyard.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the pink from the fading sun washed over him making him look celestial.

"I use to go here a lot, before I started being with you." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto.

"I felt like no one understood me." Sasuke said keeping his straight face.

"How could anyone, you never show emotion. It's like you don't want friends." Naruto explained.

"I don't need friends Naruto." Sasuke said lightly. "And I don't practically want any either, friends get in the way. People you love get in the way…"

Sasuke stopped.

"Do I get in the way?" Naruto asked.

"I…don't know yet." Said Sasuke with a concerned look on his face, maybe this was why he was so worried about people finding out about them.

Naruto fell quiet.

"But it is different with you, because you have been through what I have been through, we were both raised to look out for ourselves." Sasuke remembered his childhood.

"So why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked getting idea's in his head.

"Well mainly to get away from Sakura…" Sasuke stopped short when Naruto gave him a bored look. "ummm to be with you?" Sasuke started over again.

"Uhh you dobe, it's ok I know you were never the sentimental type." Naruto laughed.

"And you were?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed "I want that tongue."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Well your going to have to spar me for that!"

"Your on" Sasuke said taking up a fighting stance.

Naruto just laughed at him before forming the seal "SHADOW REPLICATION" nine Naruto's appearing standing by Naruto's side all grinning, while getting into their fighting stance.

"The more the better." Sasuke said daring Naruto to come at him first.

"_Are you hurt Naruto?" Sasuke said looking down at the 14 year old Naruto, who had fallen over while trying to preform a fire-ball jutsu. Naruto glared up at Sasuke, Sasuke was always the best at everything, all the girls liked him, he was the head rookie at the academy and now he was mocking Naruto._

_Naruto didn't know how much more he could take from this teme._

"_You will never perfect that jutsu Naruto." Sasuke stated. "Cause I'm the best at that one." Sasuke said walking forward leaving Naruto in the dirt. Naruto scowled._

"_I'LL BEAT YOU SASUKE, YOU'LL SEE YOU TEME!"_

_Sasuke stopped and turned around._

"_Excuse me, what did you call me?"_

"_YOU HEARD ME YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled out._

"_That's it you little brat, you don't know when to keep your mouth closed now do you." _

"_Do you want me to hurt you…. Naruto?" Sasuke said with disgust._

_In answer to this Naruto short spit in Sasuke's face.._

"_Baka, you better watch yourself now dobe."_

The many Naruto's came at Sasuke, with extreme speed, surrounding him.

Sasuke's eyes turned red as his Sharingan was activated. Sasuke flickered a sly smile when he saw Naruto's plan.

"uh ha Naruto, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this!" All the Naruto's jumped at Sasuke at once.

Too easy Sasuke thought leaping up in the air, pushing the Naruto's into each other, flying up in the air as he preformed his fire jutsu seal, pointing down at the crowd of Naruto's fire streaming out of his finger's. That was awaited by the shocked faces of the Naruto's.

Nine of the Naruto's disappeared leaving the real Naruto covered in scorch marks and an annoyed face expression.

"YOUR DONE FOR NOW UCHIHA!"

Sasuke landed on the other side of the courtyard with a look of triumph on his face.

"If you can catch me!"

_His grip started to lessen, he heard the gushing water under him, 'shit' was pretty much the only thing that was going through his head right now. How could Uchiha Sasuke, be in THIS sort of predicament. Hanging off a cliff, with a waterfall under him, with only two fingers keeping him up. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto too busy in the fight to even notice that when the opposing ninja had thrown him across the battle ground, Sasuke had not landed on safe earth, no not at all in fact he had landed right ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!_

'_So humiliating' Sasuke thought, trying not to think of the enormous drop right under him._

_Sasuke had never been scared of heights but he did realize the real potential, that he could get very badly hurt if not die from such a large drop._

'_Shit, my grip!' Sasuke thought as his fingers started to slide he tried to grab onto a stronger hold but it no use, Today was the day that Sasuke would be defeated by non other then a cliff._

_Closing his eyes as he braised himself for the fall, he felt a warm hand grab his, and he heard Naruto's voice saying._

"_God you gotta lose some weight!"_

_With one big heave Naruto pulled Sasuke up, to actually quite a even more embarrassing predicament._

_Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, their faces inches from each other. Sasuke scrambled back, quite shocked from what had just happened and the thrill from the encounter that he had inside._

'_What's wrong with me' he thought trying to rid himself of the thoughts that had come to him when he was on top of Naruto._

Naruto grabbed one of his little knifes throwing it at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged, Sasuke knew this trick but was too late to do anything about it, as the knife replicated into Naruto, Who grabbed Sasuke from the back pulling Sasuke into him, resting the knife on his neck.

Sasuke gasped, Naruto laughed before cutting Sasuke's top off with lightening speed.

The pieces of destroyed shirt fell to the ground leaving a topless and very desirable Sasuke standing there looking at the dark blue material.

"Naruto 1, Sasuke 0" Naruto laughed.

"Not for long!" Sasuke cried out, feeling the adrenalin running through him.

"_urrrhhh, for the love of!" Naruto whined making his way out of the pond, covered in slimy green water. Sakura really had a bad sense of humour _Naruto thought.

_The evil little witch, catching un awares and pushing him in the slimy green pond._

"_Practical jokes aren't funny!!!" Naruto whined._

_Sakura laughed walking off down the path, Sasuke just casually leant on a near by tree._

"_Look, now my clothes are covered in this crap!" Naruto said slumping down onto the ground. _

"_If your really that concerned just take them off." Sasuke said straight faced._

"_WHAT!" Naruto said turning to Sasuke._

"_Take your clothes off…"_

_silence_

"_Are….are you." Naruto could not quite believe this._

"_Coming onto you." Sasuke said finishing Naruto's sentence._

Naruto leapt around the edges of the courtyard, keeping his distance from Sasuke, but that didn't matter Sasuke had his idea's.

Grabbing out ten of his knifes in chucked them out with perfect aim, pinning Naruto up onto a wooden poll.

"Too easy, losing your touch there Naruto." Sasuke casually said strutting over to Naruto.

"Or are you just being…easy?"

"Yes you could call it that." Naruto answered keeping eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped out another knife from his pocket, twirling it in his fingers until he got up to Naruto, running it lightly down Naruto's face, along his neck. Before digging it into his orange suit and slowly cutting it off, the orange suit hit the ground leaving a VERY vulnerable Naruto.

"You said you only wanted my tongue." Naruto said.

"I'm hard to please." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, cutting off the rest of Naruto's clothes.

Naruto was now not pinned up to the post, but he didn't move, he didn't want to move. Sasuke ran the knife up his naked body, cutting a thin strip up Naruto's chest. Which Sasuke knew would heal over soon enough.

Naruto gritted his teeth, leaning back into the post.

"Don't move, your now mine." Sasuke said in a seductive tone, kissing Naruto deeply, Sasuke leaned back. "Your ALL mine." Kissing Naruto again, exploring every crevice of Naruto's mouth, there tongue's finding comfort in each other.

Sasuke started kissing him down the neck, bending down as he kissing lower and lower down Naruto's well developed body.

Naruto shivered with that enjoyable feeling of someone exploring your body, he desired Sasuke to keep going.

Naruto let out a moan, as he felt Sasuke wrap his tongue his most sensitive body part. (aka Naruto jr.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Kakashi's date

"Kakashi there has been something I have been dying to tell you." Iruka said with a nervous look on his face, he glanced around the hall of the academy making sure no one could over hear them.

"What ever could it Iruka." Kakashi said in a cool tone.

"I like you, I like you A LOT." Iruka spat out.

Kakashi stood there shocked, but really very overly happy with this response.

"What are we waiting for then." Kakashi said grabbing Iruka, making their way to a near by closet, looking around as they did like two small school boys who might get caught doing something naughty, and in their case something REALY naughty.

Kakashi pulled the closet door closed, making Iruka and Kakashi squished up against each other, as soon as the door closed Iruka lunged into Kakashi kissing him passionately. It was actually rather a mess, liked when you kiss someone for the first time and your so nervous so you try to get it over and done with as soon as possible. Mostly resulting in making a fool of yourself.

Kakashi's mask hit the ground, and soon other pieces of Kakashi's and Iruka's clothes started to go the same way, crowded and hot in the small cupboard, there bodies were meshed together.

"Kakashi lets have children!" Iruka suddenly said in-between short sweet kisses.

Kakashi stopped. "What!"

"You heard me. Lots and lots of little Iruka's and Kakashi's!"

Suddenly Kakashi couldn't breath, he was suffocating, grabbing at the closet door, that didn't budge. He started to scratch at it.

"No, Noooo not children!"

"Anything but CHILDREN!" Kakashi screamed coming back to reality, he found himself sitting in his bed, the sun streaming through the windows, he had obviously over slept.

The dreams and fantasy's had become more frequent, there was not one night that passed that was totally taken over by Iruka in Kakashi's dreams. What was going on Kakashi had to wonder, was he gay?

Kakashi just had to curse his books for this one, he came to the conclusion that he Kakashi, had developed a huge crush on Iruka.

Now this could be considered quite a pickle, seeing as Kakashi had never been with a man before, he wouldn't know what to do with a man, yet in his dreams he did seem quite the expert.

Also there was the other problem the Iruka problem, he was pretty sure that Iruka wasn't gay.

So what did that leave, maybe Kakashi should just leave it as it is, NO no he couldn't do that. This was really getting to him, one more erotic dream and Kakashi would hunt Iruka down and rape him if he had to.

"There's only one thing to do in at a time like this." Kakashi exclaimed grabbing his book from the side of the bed and flipping it open.

About to start reading another chapter, it stopped himself short, ignoring the problem would by no means fix it, Kakashi needed help!

Sakura had never been pushed to the extremes of writing a diary before, neither had she been pushed to the extremes of hanging endlessly with Lee, currently they were sitting outside a ice cream shop. Lee was telling her how, 'he would fight to the end for her' while Sakura kept hitting herself in the head with her fist.

She couldn't take this, wallowing in her own self pity was one thing, but playing these stupid games on people was a bit too mean even for Sakura.

"Hey Lee I gotta go." Sakura sighed standing up.

Lee had this look of becoming an abandoned mutt.

"wait." Lee said standing up in front of her and closing his eyes and leaning forward.

Oh dear Sakura knew exactly what this was, the worst thing was she had froze, from shock or hyperventilation whatever it was her feet weren't moving. And all she could see was Lee's lips drawing ever closer to hers.

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the emendable doom that was coming her way. Lee's lips pressed against hers, they were moist like he had just licked them, they were squishy and Sakura was scared.

She quickly pulled away.

"That was un called for!" pointing an accusing finger at Lee.

Dear Diary

I had my first kiss today, with non other then Rock Lee, he had me cornered, it was his plan all along!

I never thought it would be him, my first kiss with him, my first kiss was suppose to be with Sasuke. (all my Naruto fans wanted me to get with Sasuke :P)…..since when did Naruto and Sasuke start fingering each other up the ass. I came to this conclusion after seeing Sasuke with this pants INSIDE OUT! The torture of it all.

Even Naruto has lost his virginity before me to THE one I was spose to lose it too! My love Sasuke, I cant live any longer, my lips have been contaminated, my heart has been stabbed by my love and now whenever I see that little blond haired freak Naruto, he has this look of triumph on his stupid little faggot face!

That's all for now.

Love Sakura.

Kakashi sat opposite Gai on the porch of Gai's house.

Gai gave Kakashi a weird look this was not like Kakashi at all to come to Gai for advice, they were rival's after all, well Gai saw them as rivals he wasn't quite sure if Kakashi did though.

"What brings you here Kakashi?" Gai said taking a sip of his martini leaning back with his legs crossed.

Kakashi took a long look at Gai, yes Gai was the right person to come to. If anyone was gay in Konoha it was Gai!

"Well I keep having these dreams…" Kakashi said

"What sort of dreams Kakashi?"

"Well they involve children…"

"Get to the point Kakashi or get out!"

Kakashi sighed this was when it would come out. Would Gai tell everyone well that was hard to tell at this point.

"I'm having erotic dreams about Iruka." Kakashi said abruptly.

Everything went silent…

silence

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gai started to laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kakashi sat there with a indifferent look on his face, well this expected after all.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gai spilt his martini. "Just wait till the Hokage hears about this!"

Kakashi didn't want to have to result to this but he saw no other way about it.

"If you tell anyone I will remove your most prized bits."

Gai went back to his serious mode. "Get out."

Kakashi left he hadn't achieved anything by telling Gai, he actually had a liability now.

Kakashi sighed he only had one card left in his sleeve, his last plan…

Chapter 8: Kakashi's Date part 2

The encounter with Gai had not gone to plan at all, maybe Kakashi should not have threatened to remove Gai's private parts. But still that would not change the fact that the only thing that Kakashi got out of that agonising experience was humiliation and embarrassment.

The Iruka problem, didn't seem to have got any easier in fact it was probably harder now, with the thought at the back of Kakashi's mind that Gai knew.

All in all Kakashi did have one last plan, a weird one indeed, actually very weird but there was no helping that Kakashi was getting desperate, even as he walked away from Gai's house his mind was riddled with the images of Iruka's naked body.

Kakashi rushed through Konoha his mind playing over and over again the erotic dreams of him and Iruka, Kakashi had to wonder where did he get such a dirty mind from… OK he knew the answer to that one, at times like these Kakashi wished he had never learnt to read.

"Kakashi!" A very familiar voice called out Kakashi stopped in his tracks, cold dread ran through his veins he knew that voice it was none other then the voice that called out his name in his dreams every night.

Kakashi turned to the voice, seeing a very eager Iruka walking to wards him at quite a fast speed walk, to Kakashi Iruka was wearing chains and Vinyl.

Kakashi gulped, this wasn't good, not good at all. His mind was taking over again.

Kakashi watched with dread as Iruka got closer.

'No no Iruka go back, go back your in danger now!' Kakashi's mind screamed out.

Iruka was now about two metres away from him.

'GO BACK BAKA, DO YOU WANT TO BE RAPED!' Kakashi's mind screamed.

"I cant take this." Kakashi muttered. He had to get away from Iruka, he had to save Iruka from himself, Kakashi quickly turned around and started walking away from Iruka at a fast pace.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said also walking faster.

'No NOOOOOO you idiot' Kakashi thought ignoring Iruka walking even faster nor daring to look back.

"What's wrong with you!" Iruka yelled out catching up to Kakashi at a jog.

Kakashi panicked, there was no way out of this predicament, all he knew was that if he kept on running away from Iruka, Iruka was bound to come to the conclusion that something was wrong.

Kakashi stopped abruptly, Iruka catches up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Silence went between Kakashi and Iruka.

'I just want to… No, no Kakashi control yourself! I CANT CONTROL IT!' Kakashi felt as his groin started to swell. Kakashi went red, before turning and running as fast as he can AWAY from Iruka.

Iruka watched as Kakashi ran off into the distance 'is it just Iruka or was there something wrong with everyone this week.'

Kakashi finally stopped running, leaning against a wall as he caught his breath, that was close a bit too close. This just proved that Kakashi had to get the plan over and done with before it was too late.

Naruto lunged forward grabbing Sasuke's hand, Sasuke gave him a strange look.

"Why so clingy Naruto?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand towards him, pulling the Uchiha along with it. Giving Sasuke his pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"You want me to do what I did to you before again, don't you?" Sasuke could read Naruto's mind too easily.

"Well… if you put it that way I sound desperate."

"You are desperate dobe." Sasuke said evilly.

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto whined before Sasuke slapped his hand onto Naruto's mouth silencing him, pointing up the street.

Naruto followed Sasuke's finger with his eyes seeing Kakashi pacing up and down in front of a shop.

Naruto and Sasuke instantly let go of each other, Leaping five metres away from each other so they would not look suspicious.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto called out wondering towards what looked like a very disorientated Kakashi.

Kakashi snapped out of his thinking mode, his ear pierced by Naruto's loud voice. Kakashi looked up seeing Naruto coming towards him, while Sasuke stood on the far side of the street giving him an in different look.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asked coming closer to Kakashi.

Maybe Kakashi should tell someone, well someone else asides from Gai, in fact that wasn't much of a bad idea, Naruto and Sasuke could help with his plan after all.

Kakashi beckoned Sasuke over to Naruto and him, Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking lazily over to Naruto and Kakashi who had already formed into a football huddle, like they were going to explain the rules of the next game.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into the huddle, Sasuke had a bit of an uncomfortable face expression but non the less listened to what Kakashi had to say.

Kakashi pondered in his head how to tell two young 16 year old teenagers about being gay. Well they were bound to find out sooner or later Kakashi concluded, not knowing that Naruto and Sasuke knew perfectly about being gay.

"You see Sasuke, Naruto that when a man grows older, he gets to an age when he feels it is time to find a partner." Kakashi started to ramble.

Sasuke started to move around not liking at all that his personal space was getting invaded.

"Get on with it old man." Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke. "Well sometimes men when they go for partners, they go for a different kind…"

Naruto and Sasuke both stilled, did Kakashi know about… them!

'I'm gonna kill that bitch.' Popped into Sasuke's mind straight away.

"Sometimes a man finds it unnecessary to be with a woman…"

Naruto's chest clamped up 'oh god'

"So instead, they deem it necessary to be with someone of the same sex this is called Homosexuality." Kakashi stopped to watch Sasuke and Naruto's reactions, they were worst then expected both Sasuke and Naruto looked like they had been hit over the head by a hammer.

Kakashi gulped well he was half way there he may as well just say the last blow.

"I believe that I have homosexual feelings for Iruka."

Kakashi expected gasp's, questions or maybe even someone fainting but what he did get was not expected, both Sasuke and Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, tried to hold back his feeling of laughter that was building up inside him, so Kakashi is gay hey? This is interesting, at least Sasuke and him aren't the only ones.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke asked mono tone.

"I need your help." Kakashi felt so stupid asking this from his student Sasuke who always seemed to think himself higher then his mentor.

"I'm up for it!" Naruto called out happily ready for any sort of mission.

Sasuke stayed quite waiting for what Kakashi was going to say.

"We are going to kidnap Iruka and force him to go on a date with me." Kakashi finished with a serious look on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"You honestly cant say that with all seriousness, can you?" Sasuke uttered.

Silence dawned down on the three, Kakashi was dead serious.

"well…" Naruto stepped forward. "Well his a man in love and that's good enough for me!" Naruto looked directly at Sasuke while saying this.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, he understood what Naruto had implied by looking straight at him, this wasn't just about Kakashi this was about them as well. Sasuke knew that Naruto still had hard feelings for promising Sasuke never to tell anyone about their relationship. To keep it to themselves and never risk anyone finding out. Almost like Sasuke was ashamed of him or something.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes before nodding, a man in love maybe that was a good cause.

Kakashi was quite surprised to actually have the back up of these two teenagers, it hadn't been as hard as he first suspected it would be.

"The plan commences tonight!" Kakashi said quite eager for night time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9: Kakashi's Date part 3

Was it the way Iruka looked he wondered, while walking steadily back to his house. What sort of other reasons would Kakashi try to run away from him like that?

Iruka just had to face it, Kakashi was insane. Iruka had always wondered about that one but now it had become perfectly clear that his fears were exactly factual. The cool calm attitude that Kakashi put on was obviously to cover up the insane idea's that ran through his head. Iruka had to stop thinking that way, Kakashi wasn't insane Iruka was just now making excuses for Kakashi running off on him.

Iruka approached the park that he passed through everyday to get home, this was probably his favourite part of the journey since becoming a teacher at the academy he felt like the only thing he saw all day was the faces of the students and the paper balls that flew through the air, always aimed at the bin, never reaching the bin, always reaching some innocent persons head.

Iruka craved to be able to go on missions, sometimes the quieter life was not enough for him, he wanted to be like Kakashi, even since Naruto had been out doing missions he had increased his skill by ten times or more.

Iruka came to a winding dirt path that was surrounded by oak tree's, at this time of year, the leaves were bright green making the bark look even more dark.

Iruka felt so small looking up at the enormous oak tree's he came to the conclusion that he had to get out, he had to have a change in his life, any sort of change.

Coming to a bend in that path he saw off in the distance Hinata training in one of the many fields the grass around her was long, he watched as she flashed around the field at lightening fast speed. He smiled before noticing that someone else was also watching Hinata.

Iruka looked up the path to see Kiba standing quite still, Akamaru curled up in his coat, Kiba had a look of contemplation on his face.

"Kiba?"

Kiba jumped, spinning around to face Iruka, with a freaked out look on his face, yes he knew exactly what this looked like, it looked like exactly what it was. Kiba was checking Hinata out.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" Iruka asked walking up to Kiba's side.

"I ahh think you can figure that out for yourself." Kiba stopped.

"I'm watching my team mate train." Yeah good one Kiba he thought, always covering your tracks.

"Does Hinata know your watching her?"

Kiba had dumb struck look on his face before his face turned grim.

"Listen old man, mind your old business." Kiba's voice raised a little to loud, making Hinata look in their direction.

Kiba looked to Iruka a look of doomed anticipation. Set upon his face.

Hinata walked up to them slowly, a little apprehensive as to what they were doing here.

"Iruka, Kiba." She said giving a little bow.

"What are you two doing?" Her voice was so light.

"Oh, I was passing through, Kiba was watching you train." Iruka explained, getting a very dirty look from Kiba as he did.

Hinata went bright red, not daring to look at Kiba.

"Well Akamaru has to have his walk sometime doesn't he?" Kiba covered it up, smooth talking Kiba, that's it no one will know.

"Then why is Akamaru in your shirt?" Iruka asked.

Kiba was ready to thump Iruka right in the head.

"Why…why is… Akamaru in your," Hinata stopped for a second. "Shirt?"

Kiba slowly released a sigh of frustration.

"Is it a crime to find your team mate train interesting…"

Hinata started to blush.

"I mean its not like I'm some sort of old perverted…"

Hinata went a bit more red.

"I mean I enjoy watching people train, ok so don't even accuse me of checking Hinata out!" Kiba finished.

"Kiba, we never accused you of checking Hinata out." Iruka said, this struck Kiba completely dumb, he had no come back, he was caught out.

Hinata looked like she was going to die on the spot from embarrassment.

"Well I'll just leave you two to discus next training session." Iruka smiled walking off.

Kiba sighed. "So what time are you training next?" He asked Hinata.

Iruka finally made it to his house, opening the door and looking into his cold and dark apartment which looked darker then usual, probably the time of year.

"Looks like cold ramen for me tonight." Iruka exclaimed walking over to the light switch, flicking it on.

The lights didn't flick on, THE LIGHTS DIDN'T FLICK ON!

Iruka slowly turned around looking out the front door, at all the other houses in the street that were nicely lit up.

Then Iruka looked up at the net that would close down on him, if he had closed the front door after him, who the hell did these people think they are underestimating him like this. No net or trip wire would catch Iruka out.

Iruka scanned the ground, the moonlight streaming through the door showing a whole spider web of trip wires covering his floor, whoever these people were they really didn't know what they were doing at all..

"Ok where ever you are just come out!"

'Damn his good' Naruto thought as he hid in a near by closet. Sasuke and him couldn't let Kakashi down though, Kakashi had assigned them with the task of capturing and integrating the subject. Naruto admitted he should not have made the traps so damn obvious.

And where the hell was Sasuke, he said he would be back before Iruka arrived, leaving the trap arrangement to Naruto.

While Naruto was busy wondering where his lovely Sasuke was, Iruka started to make his way around the room very slowly, his feet barely making a sound at all. Sliding along the walls with such ease, in the dark no one would be able to make him out. He listened, for noises any noises, but especially those of a human breathing.

Iruka stopped and smiled he had caught the culprit, he heard the slightly jerking breathing that was coming from the inside of one of Iruka's closets.

He slide next to the door, pulling it open, reaching in and pulling out the suspect by the collar, letting them hang a both the ground.

"Naruto…" Iruka said with a lot of shock, what was Naruto doing hiding in his closet, in his house at night time, surely Naruto couldn't have been the person who did all this.

He heard a movement behind him, but was too late to move as he felt something hit him in the head, instantly he lost consciousness.

"Sasuke! Where the hell were you?" Naruto said rubbing his neck that now stung from Iruka's grip.

Sasuke leaned down scooping Iruka up and placing him over his shoulder.

"Baka, I was always here."

Naruto's mouth hung open. "What!"

"It was all part of my plan, I knew you were bound to stuff everything up, so when Iruka was to find you he would be too preoccupied with you to notice me." Sasuke said in a tone that pissed Naruto off a bit, Sasuke always thought he was so good.

"You could have told me." Naruto said trying to defend his pride.

"You would have just gave me away dobe." Sasuke said making his way out of the house.

Did Sasuke purposely try to piss Naruto off, Naruto wondered following Sasuke out of the house. Things had been going so good with Sasuke and him, and now Sasuke was being a total teme to him again.

Naruto felt like saying something to Sasuke, but didn't want to start something out of nothing. Naruto could swear that Sasuke must have some sort of male monthly.

Naruto walked behind Sasuke, they walked in silence. What the hell was going on Naruto started to freak out. What had he done wrong?

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, looking out towards Sasuke who kept walking with Iruka slung over his shoulder.

Sasuke stopped after a bit, turning around with a frustrated look on his face.

"What are you doing, hurry up dobe."

"We have to talk."

"But Iruka…"

"His out cold Sasuke."

"Stop being an idiot Naruto, come on lets go."

"No tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke stopped for a moment, he looked like he was going to say something before he stopped and gave a blank glare. Sasuke did this when he had nothing to say, or didn't want to say anything, either way Naruto knew he wouldn't get anything out of Sasuke.

"Just forget it then." Naruto said catching up with Sasuke, they kept up there march in silence before they met up with Kakashi.

"Good, this is very good." Kakashi said checking out the current status of the mission.

"Now there's only one thing left and that is to win Iruka's heart." Kakashi nodded to himself.

"How do you plan on doing that, Iruka is not going to be pleased with waking up, and learn that this was all to coax him into going out on a date with you." Naruto pointed out.

"I was hopeing he would be touched by the effort I went through!" Kakashi explained.

Iruka moaned and started to shuffle around, Kakashi looked to Sasuke and Naruto beckoning them to leave.

Iruka opened his eyes, looking with his blurry eyes at his grey surroundings, he was in some alley way somewhere. Iruka rubbed his saw eyes with his hands before looking up in shock to find Kakashi kneeling down next to him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka muttered.

Kakashi scooped Iruka up bringing him to stand on his feet.

"I'm bringing you out around town Iruka."

Iruka blinked, what was all this some sort of game.

"But, last thing I remember I had found Naruto hiding in my house, with all these trip wires."

Kakashi laughed to himself.

"Well that was all part of the plan." Kakashi said in a cool light voice.

"Plan…" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"So I could ask you out on a date." Kakashi said very forwardly, Kakashi believed that if you were going to do something you may as well do it straight away without wasting time.

Iruka stood there stunned so this was why Kakashi had been acting so weird around him. Iruka sort of found it cute. He hated to admit that, seeing as he was a straight guy.

Yet remembering his promise to himself earlier that he would try something new, and actually go forward with something in his life. He looked up to Kakashi and smiled.

"Ok so where are we going to go."

Kakashi could have started jumping around in happiness.

'Why don't we go to my room!' Kakashi's mind screamed.

Kakashi flinched pushing those thoughts down.

"Why don't we get a bite to eat, and I can tell you all about the visit I had with Gai the other day." Kakashi said grabbing Iruka's hand and dragging him after him down the street.

Naruto looked down from the roof, watching as Kakashi and Iruka disappeared down the road together holding hands.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke who was looking out in the opposite direction making no effort to spy on Iruka and Kakashi like Naruto had, obviously Sasuke just wasn't interested.

Naruto reached out his hand, but stopped before touching Sasuke, Naruto was worried, worried that Sasuke would no accept his advances.

Naruto shock these silly thoughts out of his head, why should he be so worried he and Sasuke were going out after all.

Naruto slid his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder, pulling Sasuke towards him, leaning in and resting his cold lips to Sasuke's, pushing Sasuke's mouth open with his own. Pushing his tongue into Sasuke's warm mouth, Naruto stopped, Sasuke had not been responding to any of his advances. Naruto leaned back, taking his arm away from Sasuke. Sasuke's face still had it's cold look, Naruto looked away tears ran down his face before he jumped down into the alley from the roof top, not looking back as he ran to his apartment.

Iruka and Kakashi sat on the roof of the Hokage's tower, looking over the lit up Konoha.

"It's so nice." Iruka said leaning back.

"Not as nice as…" Kakashi couldn't help himself. "You."

Iruka looked to Kakashi, still getting use to the idea of a date.

"Why me? Why do you like me?"

"Because." Kakashi had to stop and think then he smiled. "Because you are Iruka." That was all Kakashi could say to sum it up.

Iruka couldn't help but feel a bit touched by Kakashi's comment. Iruka didn't know what to say back to a comment like that.

There was a pause. "I think for that I deserve a kiss." Kakashi said.

Iruka blushed, he had never kissed a male before, he didn't think he would know what to do. But he didn't suspect that Kakashi had ever kissed a male before either.

Iruka made himself think about this rationally, kissing is still kissing all the same, if it's a boy or a girl. The kiss will still be shared the same way. Iruka leant in closer to Kakashi, smelling Kakashi's clean, crisp smell.

Kakashi closed the space between then lunging in for a open mouthed, tongue filled kiss. At first Iruka didn't know what he was doing, he was scared and shocked but soon he felt the enjoyment of Kakashi and his tongue's playing together, tasting Kakashi and feeling Kakashi. Soon they both had their hands all over each other.

Iruka had finally found what he had been looking for.

Chapter 10: The Unsaid

The next few days had been utter torture for Naruto, it was like Sasuke and he were trying to ignore each other, whenever they were together, Sasuke would adopt his indifferent look and treat Naruto like he was of no particular importance.

So then Naruto took up purposely staying away from Sasuke, just to not be stuck in the same strange feeling that ran between Sasuke and him.

Sakura and Ino had started up following Sasuke wherever he went once again. Although it seemed that whenever Sakura saw Naruto, saw gave him a sympathetic look, her sympathy was the last thing Naruto needed right now.

He wanted to talk to Sasuke, but after his attempts over the past few days he had numerously been blown off, with Sasuke saying stuff like "There's nothing to talk about." Totally ignoring the fact that he was GOING OUT WITH NARUTO!

So now Naruto sat on a small wooden seat out in the courtyard that Sasuke had shown him. Sun blazed down on him making the sickening feeling in his gut feel worse.

Although, his love life was a total disaster, Naruto was comforted by the fact that their mission for Kakashi was a success. Where ever Kakashi was Iruka was not too far away.

They were always running off places together and giving each other looks, this sort of made Naruto even more upset then he was.

'Why was their relationship a blooming success , when Sasuke and his was a wilting flower!' urrrhhh Naruto had to be depressed he was now talking about relationships like they were flowers.

Naruto buried his head into his hands, there was only one thing for this he would have to talk to Sasuke, Naruto was never the type to give in, that sitting like this with his head in his hands was low, even low for Naruto who had done some pretty damn humiliating things in the past.

Sasuke let the water run down him, he didn't know why he was doing this to himself. Why should he even care about the Uchiha clan he was one of the only left, the clan was practically dead.

But Sasuke always did seem to carry a pride with having the name Uchiha, maybe he could bring the clan up again.

Yet being with Naruto would stop that.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto could not bear children, and pushing the fact aside would not help.

Sasuke 17th birthday was coming up and as Uchiha tradition stated, he must find a mate.

Naruto was a male, if Sasuke stayed with Naruto there would no way in expanding the Uchiha clan.

That look in Naruto's eyes haunted Sasuke, he knew that Naruto wanted to bring their relationship into the open, Sasuke did as well he was sick of hiding it away like it was wrong.

But instead of prolonging the torture of knowing that Sasuke should end it, he thought the best possible way was to end it now, before Naruto and him became too inseparable.

Sasuke turned off the taps, letting the water drip off him, his head hung down. This was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made.

Opening the shower door he froze as the door to the bathroom flung open, cold air rushing in at him and the determined face of Naruto looking in.

Sasuke jumped, lunging at the towel's covering himself.

"WE NEED TO TALK!" Naruto yelled, seeing this as the only way to get Sasuke's complete attention.

"Naruto, I'm not dressed could this possibly wait till later?" Sasuke was trying to ignore the problem.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"This is different."

"HOW? How the hell is this different… Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto started to freak out.

"Why else would I be covering myself dobe?"

"Ah…u..h." Naruto couldn't come up with answer, he couldn't even make himself say anything, a pain seemed to be growing in his chest, as he froze, this couldn't be happening.

"what…" Naruto said his voice so light, this so unlike Naruto.

"This cant go on Naruto." Sasuke answered seeing the pain in Naruto's face.

"Why, why cant it?" Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped he hated himself for doing this, he was about to disregard the only person he had ever loved just for this stupid clan.

"Naruto, remember the look you gave me, when Kakashi told us about his plan?"

"yes…"

"That's why, I know you want more, you want people to know, but they can't. They can't because it would ruin my family name, you know this." Sasuke tried not to hurt Naruto anymore then he already was.

"Who cares about a family name Sasuke!"

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Now please just leave."

Naruto was drawn between keeping his ground or just doing what Sasuke said, they had got to be more to this then just Sasuke not wanting people to find out about them. Naruto knew the family name was important, but knowing Sasuke there was more to this then it seemed.

They both stood there for a few moments, Sasuke looked like he was not going to say anything more this day, so Naruto concluded that if was going to get the true reason out of Sasuke he would have to try another day.

"So long baka." Naruto waved him off leaving the room, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow, why was Naruto all of a sudden acting so cool about this.

Sakura watched from across the road, as Naruto left Sasuke's house he had his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Sakura had wondered what was going on, Naruto and Sasuke had been avoiding each other a lot a late, this made Sakura think only one thing, that they had BROCKEN UP!

She could think of this in two ways one: the bad Sakura would leap around in joy, Sasuke was hers again. The game against Ino and her would be on once again, and who knows maybe Sakura would have a boyfriend in no time, Sasuke as her boyfriend.

Sakura smiled evilly.

But then two: The good Sakura was also so of sad for Naruto, although she hated to admit it Sasuke and Naruto seemed so happy together. In the weeks where Sakura had wondered what was wrong with Sasuke, he had been so happy, well happy for Sasuke that was. Then she had found out why it was all because of Naruto.

Sakura frowned, what would it be like between her two team mates now she wondered.

Sakura watched as Naruto disappeared down the road, she concluded to go over and see Sasuke herself.

After crossing the road, she knocked at Sasuke's door waiting for a response, nothing came, Sakura's instant thought was that he was upset and didn't want to come to answering doors or other dumb things like that, so instead of knocking again she let herself into his apartment.

The walls of his apartment was dark blue, there was not much furniture, but it was a very typical guys apartment apart from one fact, it was incredibly clean.

Sakura walked up to a bench running her finger along it, yep no dust. Sasuke was a clean freak.

Sakura looked around the room before her eyes fell on a wash basket of clean clothes, on top of the pile was Sasuke's underwear, SASUKE'S UNDERWEAR.

Sakura stared at them with greedy eyes, she was inside Sasuke's house near his underwear!! This was a opportunity she could not surpass.

She could take a pair and hang it on her wall, rubbing it in Ino's face.

Sakura approached the pile like it was some sort of artefact, she paused a moment before decided this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, before picking the underwear up and clinging them to her chest, closing her eyes with glee.

"Would you put Naruto's…"

Sakura's eyes widened before she screaming flinging the jocks into Sasuke's face.

As they fell to the ground a frown formed on Sasuke's usually straight face.

"What are you doing in my house Sakura?"

Sakura at this time was not really listening to him, she was too concerned with the sight she was seeing, Sasuke standing there with no top on, her mouth started to water.

"Sakura?"

"Oh yes!" She said shacking the erotic thoughts out of her head.

"I ummm." Well she couldn't just come in and ask if Naruto and Sasuke had broken up now could she?

Sasuke gave her a look of impatience.

"As a team member…I just thought you could give me some….advice about…relationships!" Yeah that's right Sakura get it out of him slowly.

Sasuke scowled.

"What do you want to know now?"

"Heh heh… Well you see." THINK OF SOMETHING! "Um Lee and I" Oh god Sakura why are you going to this level. "We kissed the other day."

There was pause, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really… and your telling me this because?"

"Umm well what if he wants to um tongue… kiss next time?" This was getting off the point.

Sasuke sat down and fell back on the couch. "Is that even a question?"

Sakura sat down across from Sasuke a seductive look sweeping across her face. "How do you tongue kiss?"

"Sakura… you cant tell someone how to kiss."

Sakura smiled here it was she would get it out of him. "I dunno maybe you and Naruto could um demonstrate?"

"I'm going to say this only once." Sasuke said menacingly. "Just go." Sasuke got up and left the room.

Well there was her proof right there, Naruto and Sasuke had broken up, Sakura had a chance!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11: The Kazekage's medicine.

Naruto rolled out of bed, landing on the ground, that night he had had a horrible sleep, mainly because he was stressing, he felt the huge bags under his eyes.

Naruto pulled himself to the bathroom, taking a cold shower to wake himself. Looking at himself in the mirror, he turned to his side, was it the way he looked, was that why Sasuke broke up with him.

No, no even a teme like Sasuke would break up with someone over the way they looked, then Naruto's gaze went down resting on his package. That was the reason, right there Naruto was a male, born with all the male assets.

Naruto clasped his hands together forming a seal, he closed his eyes. "Sexy no Jutsu" Naruto opened his eyes looking at his female form, his long blonde hair, his breasts, his lack of an appendage.

Naruto frowned, this was an illusion and that's all it ever was going to be, Naruto shock off the form returning to his male one.

It was Sasuke's fault if he couldn't love Naruto for who he was, a man.

Naruto pulled on his trade mark orange clothes, when he heard a thump against his window, walking back in his room he walked over to the window, looking down to see Sakura waving up at him.

'What did she want..' Naruto was so not in the mood for her antics today.

"Kakashi wants us!" Sakura yelled up.

'Well stuff Kakashi, the love sick bakana.' Naruto thought.

Another rock hit Naruto's window. "Wake up Dobe!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke up in a tree, obviously he had been the one attempting to break Naruto's windows.

Naruto walked away from the window, going downstairs, grabbing his sandals and a packet of cold ramen, half eating it as he walked out of his house.

Sakura walked ahead of Naruto as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree way up ahead of them both, he obviously didn't want to be anywhere near Naruto, 'what a coward.' Naruto thought.

They arrived at the gates of Konoha where they found Kakashi saying goodbye to Iruka, who looked very hesitant to let his lover go.

"Iruka, honestly I'll come see you tonight, plus you have class. You can go a few hours without me!"

Iruka glared at Kakashi before sighing.

"Ok you win! But tonight your mine."

"That's perfect for me." Kakashi smiled, before seeing team 7 approach.

"I'll see you tonight!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura approached Kakashi, they stood in a line, Sakura standing in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good to see you!" Kakashi said, grabbing out a scroll and a small package.

Sasuke just glared, like he always did. Sakura smiled, but Naruto could not manage to either smile or glare, so he nodded his head.

"Well I have a mission for you guys, it's pretty easy so I'm entrusting you guys to do it without my help." Kakashi flipped the scroll open reading over it.

"The Kazekage, has fallen ill. Some foreign disease, they have no medicine for it in the village of sand, so you three are going to have to deliver, this medicine to him."

"Urhhh so we have to deliver things now!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe this is about more then delivering things, this is about the Kazekage's health." Sasuke said rolling his eyes like Naruto was stupid.

"Was I talking to you Sasuke?"

"Some times your lack of smarts astounds me." Sasuke said in a blank tone.

"SHUTUP SASUKE! Don't talk to me!"

Sakura winced, no one had ever told Sasuke to shut up before.

Sasuke clenched his fists giving Naruto his most dirtiest look, but held himself back from saying anything more.

The small package that Kakashi had been holding was the medicine. This was given to Sasuke to hold seeing as he was to be in charge of this mission, this was no surprise to Naruto, Sasuke was ALWAYS the leader. This really got on Naruto's nerves.

It could be that, that was one of the things in the first place that attracted Naruto to Sasuke, Sasuke just had this cool guy attitude, Naruto always wanted to measure up to him.

The trudged on for about an hour or so, Sakura stayed in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto tried his hardest not to look in the direction of Sasuke, but when he did he usually found Sasuke looking back at him, at this time they would quickly divert their eyes to somewhere else.

Still walking through the forest outside of Konoha, rain started to fall, making the silent, dreary team feel even more depressive.

Puddles started to form on the path, making them have to walk around them.

Sasuke, after trying to walk around another large puddle, ending up coming closer to Naruto, his eyes trying not to make contact with Naruto's eyes. Naruto laughed to himself before kicking mud up from a puddle directing it at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes flashed Sharingan before he leaped to the side.

A loud squeal came from Sakura as the mud splattered all over her, now she was in between Sasuke and Naruto again, both of them firing dirty glares at each other.

Sakura gulped this was bad, Sasuke formed his hand into a seal, a fireball forming in his hand.

'SHIT' Sakura thought.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the side of the path, as Sakura screamed and stamped around, her dress now covered in mud and scorched.

"What where you thinking Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, Sasuke cringed his ears hurt from her high pitched voice.

"Yeah Sasuke! Honestly your aim sucks!" Naruto harped up.

Sasuke held his tongue the only reason his aim sucked was because he was distraught. It didn't show but he actually missed the dobe.

"Naruto, like you can talk!" Sasuke snarled.

"Well I'm not the 'number one rookie' am I?" Naruto said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not a rookie!" Sasuke said standing up.

Naruto stood up as well. "Well I was fooled."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar "Dobe hold your tongue."

Naruto glared at him, there eyes sharing the same evil look, Sasuke's so dark, Naruto remembered how they use to flash red when Naruto and him were making out, how Naruto could just stare into them for hours and never get bored. The anger in Naruto's face disappeared, a frown appearing on his face, his eyes lost that malicious look replaced with a confused one.

Sasuke kept glaring, but then his gaze softened before scowling and throwing Naruto to the side.

"Just don't piss me off Naruto."

Sakura could not take this silence, Naruto and Sasuke had stopped talking to each other after there last encounter, leaving them walking further away from each other then the tie before. Although Sakura was annoyed for her dress getting destroyed, she was more annoyed about this school boy throwing a tantrum attitude that both Sasuke and Naruto had inhabited.

"I think it's time we stop and set up camp." Sakura said as she watched the sun start to disappear.

They walked a bit longer before finding a clearing to set up camp. Naruto and Sasuke fighted over who was going to set up the tents, Sasuke won. Soon he realized that there was only two tents. One of the males and one for the females, this would prove to be a problem.

Naruto attempted to set up a fire staying as far away from Sasuke as possible, if Naruto made the fire all the way over here he would be as far away from the tents AND Sasuke as possible without being too damn obvious.

Naruto rubbed two twigs together, cursing as he did, he was never good at things like this.

"Arrhhh" Naruto threw the twigs away from him, falling down onto his ass.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice came from behind him as the Uchiha leaned over him blasting the bundle of wood with his fire justu.

Sasuke was so close to him, he could feel Sasuke's body heat against his back, Naruto held back a deep breath that was dying to escape him.

Sakura started to prepare food for them all, Naruto sat by her as she cooked them on the fire, while Sasuke went off on a 'night walk' apparently to go find out their current status.

Naruto knew Sasuke too much to believe that, Sasuke had left because he was deep in thought about something. Probably just like Naruto he was a bit shock up about being so close to each other.

They sat in a circle, eating around the fire, the food wasn't good, but if they concentrated on the food then they wouldn't have to concentrate on each other, and that was a good thing.

Naruto finished his plate, chucking to the side and yawning.

"Well all that walking today made me really tired!"

"You better go sleep then, I don't want your performance to be off!" Sasuke said taking up his leader roll.

Naruto scowled, like Sasuke gave a fuck about him.

Naruto curled up under the flimsy blankets, hugging them tight to himself. Naruto didn't know if he would be able to last another day being near his ex love. He just wanted to reach out to Sasuke, to touch Sasuke, to kiss Sasuke, to be like they were.

Naruto sighed falling into an uneasy sleep.

The fire dwindled away, Sasuke decided that it was probably safe to go to the tent now, Naruto was probably asleep, Sasuke never slept much, so Sasuke could probably get up before Naruto awoke in the morning. Preventing any predicaments that might occur between them.

Sasuke walked over to the tent opening the flap, letting the moonlight stream in on the figure of Naruto lying sound asleep. Sasuke slipped in removing his shirt and shorts, rolling over into his blankets.

He tried to close his eyes and drift odd to sleep but he kept getting distracted, his eyes kept opening and concentrating on Naruto, Sasuke's lovely Naruto, lying there so innocently without a care in the world. Maybe he was dreaming about Sasuke and him being together again.

The same dreams that seemed to be attaching themselves to Sasuke lately.

So beautiful, Naruto's hair so soft, his body so warm, his voice, his sounds when Sasuke and him were together. Sasuke felt his hand reaching out to touch Naruto, he felt himself climbing out of his blankets and climbing towards Naruto.

He looked down at the sleeping Naruto, Naruto let out a little sigh in his sleep. Sasuke leant down, inches away from Naruto's face, breathing in Naruto's smell.

Sasuke's hand came up and caressed the side of Naruto's face, before his mouth moved to Naruto's, Naruto jolted out of sleep, his eyes widened upon seeing Sasuke.

Their mouths moved together, getting rougher, Naruto's surprise soon turned to eagerness, Sasuke and his bear chests rubbing upon each other, Naruto's boxers soon were removed as they kissed each viciously, each fighting for the upper hand. Naruto was giving in to Sasuke.

Sasuke's hot pants falling upon Naruto's face, kissing him lightly before indulging in another deep kiss, Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, his hand gripping Naruto's erect member, making Naruto call out Sasuke's name. That Sasuke just kissed away.

Naruto's mind swimming with pleasure as Sasuke rubbed Naruto going slower then faster making the pleasure go on for longer.

Sasuke's hand was so warm, so comforting, Naruto panted as Sasuke sucked at Naruto's neck his hand movements getting gradually faster.

Naruto started to feel hot all over, his breathing getting harder, Sasuke returning to his mouth, kissing him hard and deep.

Naruto losing breath as a burst if pleasure shot up his body, feeling as his seed escaped his penis into Sasuke's hand.

Naruto lay there after his orgasm, gasping for air after Sasuke's long kiss.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, his eyes showed confusion, he brought his hands up to his chest forming a seal. "Sexy no Jutsu." The female form replaced Naruto's male one.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with confusion crossing his face.

"Is this what you want Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was low.

Sasuke got up grabbing his clothes and pulling them on, he didn't want a female Naruto, he wanted Naruto, Naruto himself. What was Sasuke doing to himself, by doing this to Naruto he was just making things worse.

Sasuke turned to Naruto a concerned look on his face. "Sorry…"

Sasuke left the tent, tonight would be night watch.

Chapter 12: Ambushed

Sorry, he was SORRY! What sort of answer was that!

Wasn't Sasuke the one who had come onto Naruto, last time Naruto had checked he was doing a good job of being very standoffish around Sasuke.

Yes very standoffish…. Enough to be having an orgasm from Sasuke's touches.

Naruto cringed, his body remembering a twinge of enjoyment, trying to suppress it. He shouldn't have given into Sasuke's advances so easily, Naruto was not going to become a 'Sasuke fuck' another person to add to the list Sasuke already had of people he could do whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to without strings attached.

Yes Naruto had been awake the whole night after the incident, he couldn't just merrily go back to sleep, knowing that the teme was like right outside his tent somewhere, cowardly hiding his face.

Naruto scowled, tugging the blanket up to his chest, and grabbing on his clothes, there was no need in pretending to sleep. He would have to go outside his tent sooner or later, and maybe getting the awkwardness out of the way was better sooner then later.

It was still dark as Naruto zipped the tent back up from outside it, pulling his coat more closer around his body. The faint print of a sun could be seen on the horizon, Naruto saw a fire already lit.

Obviously by Sasuke, Naruto walked over to it, sitting down on a log and warming his hands on the fire. The fire warmed his face, making him feel happy and safe. Sometimes moments like these do take away all your worries.

Naruto knew he loved Sasuke, but he understood the Uchiha's position. Sasuke would have to make a choice… Maybe he already had, but either way Naruto would have to respect whatever coarse of action Sasuke took.

But could he really make the Uchiha pick him? Would he let himself do that to Sasuke?

Naruto sighed.

"I pulled the tents down." Said Sasuke's low voice, from behind Naruto, Naruto's emotions still running wild.

"Oh…ok" Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto a moment wanting to say something, but nothing really was coming to his mouth. As Sasuke turned to walk away from Naruto, Naruto's voice rang out in the cold misty morning.

"Sasuke… don't bother talking to me about anything other then the missions from now on."

Sasuke glared out towards Naruto, why was he saying this.

"I'll sleep outside from now on." Naruto's voice showed no emotion.

Sasuke felt his chest clamp up, he wanted to say something to Naruto but no words could possibly sum up what he was feeling right now.

"hmmp whatever." Sasuke said walking off.

The sun had risen high in the sky when Sakura finally graced them with her appearance. Her hair was all scruffy and her dress crinkled, she kept saying that she had had a horrid sleep.

A hasty breakfast was made still the same quietness from before, but now it was accompanied by a glare that issued from Sasuke to Naruto who seemed not to be taking any notice.

"It will take us another two days at this rate." Sasuke said taking up leader roll.

He then turned to Sakura. "If you moved your ass quicker, we could be there in 24 hours, that's if we don't stop walking from here out."

Sasuke looked around for objections, of course he knew they wouldn't want to continuously walk for the next 24 hours, but quite frank Sasuke didn't care what they wanted, needed or liked.

Like a bloody boot camp, they walked in line along the path, Sasuke ahead followed by Sakura and then at the back lagged Naruto.

"All this over some stupid package…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hey 'you' keep up!" Sasuke's crisp voice called out from ahead.

Sasuke had taken up the liking of calling Naruto 'YOU' not referring to Naruto as Naruto or dobe, but as the impersonal 'you'. Like Sasuke was trying to forget about him, to make him like everyone else. All the other people that Sasuke just glared at or nods to. To have no connection with Naruto at all, Naruto thought sadly.

"I have a name, you know!" Naruto called out, coming to a halt.

"Move it!" Sasuke called out again.

"Say my name first!" Naruto didn't move.

"Don't be stupid, what the hell do 'you' think 'your' doing?" here it was again, never using Naruto or dobe.

Even though Dobe was a insult at least it was something, a piece of the puzzle that kept Naruto and Sasuke's story alive.

"What's your problem!" Sasuke didn't need this.

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG! Ask yourself that….Sasuke." The way Naruto said Sasuke's name was full of hatred.

First Sasuke dumps him, then Sasuke uses him and now he is ignoring him. Shouldn't it be damn obvious what's wrong.

Seeing as it all centred around Sasuke, seriously if only Sasuke used his head, and thought about someone else apart from himself for once.

"This isn't the time!" Sasuke said in a demanding voice.

"There's no good time for someone like you, your always so self indulged to even take note of anyone else apart from your own selfish…" Sasuke a quick as lightening grabbed out one of his knifes throwing it out towards Naruto, the knife pasted Naruto's head blocking three other small knifes that were about to hit Naruto, Naruto's face went white.

"We are being ambushed…" Sasuke said, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke going back to back with each other, looking through the tree's to make out the attackers.

Various knifes flew out through the air from different directions, the three ninja's grabbing their own knifes out throwing them out at each attacking knife guarding against them. They would not get beaten by knifes alone.

They heard a cackling laugh from the tree's, Sasuke dug his feet into the ground making his stand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Uchiha, Sasuke…" a serpent like voice missed out through the tree's.

Naruto tightened his grip on his knife, why did everyone have to refer to Sasuke! Honestly the man wasn't that much of a god.

Two dark haired girls leaped down from the tree's both wearing white kimono's, their long black hair ran straight down their backs.

They smiled at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, but this was not a friendly smile.

"You have something we want…" the serpent voice sounded again, now it was closer, spiders started to form together on the ground in the middle of the two girls in kimono's.

The spiders grew, as they formed into the shape of a man. He looked very much like the two girls in kimono's apart from being male. He wore a black kimono his hair tied back in a blood red ribbon. His face ghostly white and his eyes set ice blue.

"Your brother expected that we would bump into you…" The man hissed at Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Sasuke hardened his grip on his knife.

"Yessss." The man hissed, smelling the air. "But first let me introduce you to us." The man motioned to himself and the two girls in kimono's.

"I am Shrin and this is the twins Mai and Kuso." The twins moved at the same lightening speed, flipping their needles in the air before letting the sun play across them as they sat in between the twins finger's ready to be aimed at either Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto at any time.

Naruto gulped who were these guys? Where they really just after the Kazekage's medicine.

"It doesn't matter what your names are, you will all just end up the same, dead!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said lightly in a urgent voice.

Sasuke ignored her, the twins faces changed, smiled flickering again across their straight faces.

The needles flew through the air, their was no way to guard them off apart from using your arms and legs to cover yourself.

The needles dug deep into their arms and legs, blood dripping down onto the dirt, they were lucky though no serious body parts had been hit.

Sasuke's eyes flashed sharingan.

He smirked to himself, as if a Uchiha would lose to a bunch of people like this.

"Fight!" He ordered leaping forward sending out a bunch of knifes, before forming a seal sending fire balls shooting out across to the opposing ninja.

Naruto and Sakura ran to the sides making their space.

'SHADOW REAPLICATION' ten Naruto appeared, all smiling eagerly they were ready for a fight.

The Naruto's grabbed out their knifes. Throwing them 'SHADOW REAPLICATION' the knifes doubled, the ten thrown knifes turned to twenty knifes flying straight at the enemy.

There was no way they could dodge these, Naruto smiled to himself.

"AHAHAHAHA!" the evil sinister laugh rang out, 'reflect no jutsu' a large bubble wrapped itself around Shrin and the twins, the knifes bouncing off and coming straight back at Naruto and his team mates.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his face trying to guard against the flying knifes, the wind increased around him as the twins seemed to be preforming some sort of seal.

The knifes flew at the Naruto's hitting most of the target's, ten off the Naruto disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was fighting Shrin in hand to hand combat, Sasuke using the lightening fast moves that he had got from Lee.

"Twirl no jutsu!" The twins called out in union.

The wind building up in density, tree's started to uproot, the sky went black, thunder and lightening.

"Oh god." Naruto uttered as he looked out at the huge tornado that was coming straight at them.

"WE HAVE TO END THIS FAST!" Sasuke called out, after flinging a kick at Shrin's head, that he blocked.

The tornado loomed closer, making it increasingly hard to stand straight. Naruto pondered on using Kyuubi's powers to end this match faster.

Closing his eyes, he started to summon the power of Kyuubi's Chakra, before stopping hearing Sakura's voice call out in a battle cry as she ran face first at the twins.

'nooo you dobe' Naruto thought opening his eyes and running after Sakura.

Everything happened in a flash, the knifes hitting Sakura, her body falling to the ground, Naruto shielding her against the other knifes. The tornado coming closer and closer, so close that he was starting to lose his footing.

But he had to guard Sakura with his life, the red chakra engulfing him, the power running through every vein in his body, his fear leaving him as he got sucked up into the tornado, while his charka swallowed the jutsu. The tornado dying away, but it was too late, Naruto's body was carried away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"ohh arrhhh my head." Naruto whined, cradling his head in his lap.

He woke by a river, washing his face and clothes, he didn't know where he was, or how far the others was. He had no food and no shelter.

All he remembered was his chakra sucking the tornado up, that had never happened before, Kyuubi's powers did amaze Naruto.

But Naruto was never one to take advantage of a situation. He knew how dangerouse it could be using Kyuubi's powers so he always tried to do it as least as possible.

One good thing could come from this Naruto concluded, at least he wouldn't have to put up with the dumb, selfish Uchiha in his face all day.

NOW Naruto thought, a way to get home.

"Arrrhhhh." Sakura screeched as Sasuke pulled out get again another knife.

"That was really stupid of you Sakura." Sasuke said throwing the knife into the dirt.

"Look what you did by running in there! We HAVE NOW LOST A TEAM MEMBER."

Sometimes Sasuke just can't for the death of him keep up his cool, calm and collected attitude.

Sakura sobbed to herself, it was true. It was her fault, if she hadn't been so eager to prove herself then they would not be in this position.

Naruto had flown off somewhere after protecting her.

They were lucky however, that whatever jutsu Naruto must have used to suck up the tornado had made the enemy second guess their opponents. Running off to revise their plans.

This left Sakura and Sasuke to ponder over what they would do next, would they look for Naruto or continue with the mission.

Sasuke walked over to the watering hole, washing the rag he was using on Sakura's wounds. He sighed looking out across the water.

"You better be ok Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13: A night with Sakura in a forest.

Tree's are tall, green and come in a lot of different shapes, they say that every tree is different… BUT Naruto could swear, that wherever he went in this damned forest looked the same!

Green and brown, Naruto wondered if in fact he had got lost.

What first had started off on a nice day with out baka, had turned into one extremely boring one.

Naruto had tried to listen for voice's or foot steps, but he guessed that Sakura and Sasuke were most probably by the path, but seeing as Naruto had no idea where he was, and couldn't have possibly know which direction he had flown off in, He really had near no none chance of finding the path.

This never stopped a persistent Naruto though!

For about half a day he had been looking for the path, right now we will find Naruto bending over examining tracks.

"Hmmm, maybe these are Sasuke's…" Naruto said to himself, dusting the leaves away with his hand.

Naruto stood up looking around for more prints, seeing some and walking towards him, he looked back his eyes falling on his own prints…

"wait a minute…" Naruto couldn't believe his luck.

"THESE AREN'T SASUKE'S THESE ARE MINE!!!" a bunch of birds flew off in a fluster.

Just Naruto's damn luck he had been walking around in circles…

Sakura was all bandaged up, as Sasuke and her sat opposite each other on a log.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" Sakura asked her face concerned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was always left with 'what do we do?' this to say the least annoyed him. Was the girl this dense, that she couldn't come up with something on her own.

"Why don't you tell me seeing as its your fault." Sasuke said in a mono tone, boring voice, he couldn't take Sakura.

Sakura's mouth fell open. "Excuse me, at least I'm trying to do something about it, instead of moping like some sick child."

Sasuke snarled at her, making his tantrum look even more child like.

"You should have just stayed put, you should have known what a useless ninja you are, and kept out."

Sakura was hurt by that comment.

They sat in silence for a few hundred moments it seemed.

"We can either bring the medicine to the Kazekage without Naruto, or we can go look for Naruto first." Sasuke stated.

"Well, we were already delayed in completing the mission, and I would rather just get the medicine to the Kazekage before we meet up with those freaks again…" sakura sounded worried.

"They weren't after the medicine."

"Then what were they after Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura not believing how dumb she was, "Well they didn't tell me did they?" not waiting for Sakura response. "But they mentioned Itachi, I think they were waiting for a time to attack us, for some totally different reason." Sasuke was going off on one of his theory's again.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" Sakura said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, we cant just go and wonder off the path looking for Naruto, its not like any of us saw what direction he got blown off in, so we have no other choice, but to go to the sand village, and then get people to look for him."

"But what will he eat!" Sakura squeaked.

"He will have to come up with something," Sasuke said standing up. He had done a pretty good job in covering how anxious he felt inside. The question was WHAT WAS NARUTO GOING TO EAT!

Naruto was crouched down in front of some nice red looking berries.

'hmmm should I?' his stomach growled again. "DAMN YOU STOMACH!'

If Naruto dies now in a forest, he would never forgive himself.

All he could imagine was Sasuke shacking his head saying that this was exactly how he envisioned Naruto to die.

'Damn you Sasuke.' Naruto said in his head, crushing some berries in his hands.

If anyone had seen Naruto now they would have wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Like some crazy old person, standing there not talking and then all of a sudden waved his fist in front of him. People just look when those sort of things happen.

Naruto threw the berries on the ground.

Wasn't it a fact that bugs were eatable…

Sasuke and Sakura walked together in the direction of the sand village, Sakura looking around for the opposing ninja's.

While Sasuke kept his head low, keeping an eyes out for Naruto.

Sasuke cursed himself for not guarding Naruto, what if Naruto was in some sort of big trouble right now.

Curses Sasuke's rational mind, he just wanted to run off into the forest calling Naruto's name, of course none of us can ever see Sasuke doing this, so Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself.

"That jutsu…that Naruto used was really strong." Sakura said, thinking about the fight.

"Naruto is strong…" Sasuke said looking out ahead and not at Sakura.

"Yeah it makes me wonder why everyone treats him like dirt." Sakura said happily.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he treated Naruto like dirt. The truth hurts, that's for sure. He didn't realise just how much he looked out for the dobe, until now when he actually wondered where the hell he was.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to Sakura.

"Are you worried about him?"

"No." Sasuke lied, keeping up his damned cool act.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that there was something very different about Sasuke, even though he had always been distant, cold and irritable, she had never seen his like this, it had now been about seven hours since they had lost Naruto, and it seemed that with every passing hour, Sasuke became more and more distant.

At that start they had talked a bit, but now a bit was gone, they just kept up walking, walking and walking, at least with Naruto walking was interesting. But with a annoyingly distant Sasuke, walking was the most boring thing in the world, worst then watching paint dry.

Although Sakura, had now slowed down her walking so she was a metre or so behind Sasuke, if Sasuke wasn't going to talk then she would take up perving at him.

That had always been fun for her. By god he had a great ass.

Night was coming, and still Naruto could not find the path, he had attempted to dig holes and eat bugs, but when it had come to picking up a grub, he had decided against it, Naruto could go hungry if he wanted!

Naruto curled up at the bottom of a tree, wrapping his coat more closely around him. This breath looked like white vapours.

As he sat there in the dark listening to the night noises, he tried to comfort himself, it could be worse.

Naruto wondered what Sasuke was up to, sitting around a fire with Sakura both of them having a meal, laughing together… about Naruto's stupidness.

Sasuke's dark hair and eyes flashing red from the light of the fire, Sasuke's strong warm arms wrapped around Naruto, his hot breath on the back of Naruto's neck. His soft voice telling Naruto he felt the same way Naruto did.

Naruto sighed a fresh tear fell down his face.

"I miss you…" Naruto said out into the dark night.

Sasuke looked up at the moon, playing around with his fork.

"You haven't eaten anything Sasuke! What's wrong?" Sakura said in her annoyingly concerned voice.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said standing up.

Sakura glared at him, "Sit down and eat it!"

Sasuke did what she said, which was really strange for him, something was defiantly wrong Sakura thought, first not talking now not eating! Her world was falling apart!

Sasuke pushed the finished plate towards Sakura. "Done."

"If you want to talk about Naruto we can." Sakura said sitting next to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave her a look as if she was some sort of snoop, before sighing and giving in to her. "I'm not worried… I know he can look after himself."

Sakura continued to nod her head.

"Can you stop that!" Sasuke snapped at her.

Sakura leapt back.

"I'm sorry…Sakura." Sasuke said looking up at her, he knew that he shouldn't be taking this out on her.

Sakura looked at him as he raised his eyes to hers, apologizing to her, now this was a world record Sakura thought, Sasuke was usually so cold to her. His eyes were so dark, the fire glinting in them.

"Your… always so rude to me…" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, just sit back down."

Sakura blushed she had not realized that she had stood up.

Why was Sasuke being so so so Nice! This was a miracle, maybe Sasuke DID like her, maybe this was WAS a…a A MOMENT!

"Are you… really sorry?"

Sasuke considered his answer, he really couldn't be bothered putting up with a angry, quick tempered Sakura today. Especially seeing as it was just them two.

"Yes. Truly I am sorry."

Sakura's insides were screaming with glee. THIS WAS A MOMENT! He was almost flirting with her!

Sakura kneeled down in front of Sasuke looking up into his jet black eyes.

"And… I'm so…sorry about you and Naruto… breaking up." Sakura bent her head up coming towards Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke had a Sakura moment, where suddenly he couldn't move, How dare the vixen try and take advantage of him at a time like this, especially bringing Naruto up, that was just damn well conniving of her.

It was too late her tongue was in his mouth. An evil thought came to his mind, he would get the bitch back. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head, lunging his tongue into her mouth roughly, Sakura moaned with glee. He was getting into it!

Sasuke pushed Sakura back, she lay spread out on the ground Sasuke lay on top of her caressing her breasts, while she started to lose breath.

Sasuke grabbed her zip on her dress, pulling it down.

Sakura's heart thumping in her chest. THE SEXIEST GUY EVER WAS DOING THIS TO HER.

Sasuke stopped, their tongues absolutory entangled with each other, a laugh sounded through his mind, as he BIT down as hard as possible on her tongue, instantly she started pushing up against him, squealing with pain.

He leant back still on top of her. "Oh Sakura." He micked her voice.

A look of outrage crossed her face, as tears filled her eyes.

"You teme!" She tried to say but her tongue was now puffed up.

"Oh what did you say? I was having such a FUN time, groping you." Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura pushed him off her turning to him, her face red.

"FINE YOU FAG!" Sakura said stamping off to her tent.

Chapter 14: Sakura's revenge

"If you don't get up now, I'll drag you out!" Sasuke's voice called out.

Sakura rolled around in her sleeping bag, not wanting to awake from her dream.

"Urrrhhh…" She opened her eyes, it was bloody still dark.

Sakura tried to pull herself up, before gasping in pain.

"Muh tothgue." Sakura's eyes widen.

I'M GOING TO KILL SASUKE! Inner Sakura howled.

Her tongue was now three times the size of a normal tongue, all because of Sasuke and his sick jokes.

She couldn't talk properly, so from the rest of the day proceeded to keep her mouth closed.

Sasuke was surprisingly happy, Sakura wasn't talking so this seemed a perfect day for him. His plan had obviously been a good one.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was hunched over the fire stirring viciously at a pot, glaring over at him.

Yes, whatever was going through her head was not very nice at this moment.

Sakura chucked Sasuke's meal at him, Sasuke grinned before passing it back to her.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm not eating that."

"Wu ont!" Sakura said trying to say 'Why not.'

Sasuke let out a laugh that made Sakura scowl even more.

"Because it's probably poisoned."

Ohhhh he was good, Sakura thought. It did have a harmless drug in there that would of given Sasuke one hell of a stomach ache.

Sakura turned away from him, she wouldn't give up just yet, she had a few plans up her sleeve.

Sasuke finished packing everything up, the march continued, but now it had a very VERY revenge-fulled Sakura, no more perving today, she would be getting the damned teme back!

About an hour or so passed, Sasuke always had his indifferent look about him, but Sakura was just bubbling with her plan's swimming around her head.

It was about midday now, and they had about 4 hours of their hike left.

Sakura walked along behind Sasuke with a huge smile on her face, she saw the ditch coming up, she fastened her walk, catching up with Sasuke, walking right beside him. The ditch got closer and closer, it was right beside her now.

She reached out her arm grabbing hold of Sasuke's shirt, then pulled with all her strength, attempting to push Sasuke into the fricking gigantic hole by the path.

Now times like these we actually do feel sorry for Sakura, because all she was ever trying to do was get Sasuke back, for being such an asshole.

To bad for Sakura that for one; Sasuke is stronger then her, and for two; he isn't that dumb that he didn't see this coming.

So as we can imagine it was not Sasuke falling into the ditch with a look of distress on his face, and Sakura standing there with a look of victory and laughing as he hit the ground… possibly breaking something.

No this was not it at all, it was actually Sakura falling in the ditch, with a distressed look on her face and a yelp leaving her lips, as Sasuke looked down at her with not a look of victory but one of pity. Like he looked at her as if she was below him in hierarchy.

Sakura hit the ground with a big thump, crying out as she felt her ankle twist.

Times like these we do actually feel sorry for Sasuke, after all he was only defending himself from possibly hurting his ankle. But we must remember karma always strikes back.

Now Sasuke has to walk all the way to the sand village with Sakura slung over his shoulder, as well as the tents and the supplies. He cursed under his breath the whole time, as Sakura continued to kick him in the gut as he walked.

"Sakura… do you want to crawl all the way to the sand village…" Sasuke scowled.

"Yoosh shud feel shorry thor meh!" Sakura tried saying 'You should feel sorry for me!'

"Sakura.. It's not like I actually do want to hold you!" With that Sakura planted a foot into Sasuke's crutch, he hurled over hitting the ground, all the supples, tents and Sakura flying across the path.

A look of murderous intent on his face. He tried to push himself up but fell back down with the pain.

"Just great Sakura." He said through gritted teeth. "We are like sitting ducks…"

"First you come onto me, then you try to push me down a cliff. Naruto is lost BECAUSE OF YOU! And now you have deemed me unable to fight." Sasuke yelled, losing his cool.

Sakura scowled again at Sasuke, she didn't want to sound like an idiot by talking.

"You're a bitch." Sasuke snarled.

With that Sakura jumped on him, pinning him to the ground trying to punch him in the face.

Sasuke blocked her punches with his arm, Sakura started to claw at his arms before biting him on the neck. Sasuke moaned in pain pushing her up with all of his might.

Then they both stopped they heard… footsteps.

Sasuke's instant thoughts were 'I'm not going to be able to fight, Sakura is on top of me, I cant move my lower body AND if those freaks attack again, we're all going to die..'

"Sakura…. And Sasuke. What's going on here…" Kiba's voice called out.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off him, wincing as pain shot through him.

"arhhhh" Sasuke moaned, not wanting to seem weak, but how can someone keep back pain, when they have just been kicked in the groin.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba appeared, they had been walking back from the sand village.

Sasuke cursed what this would most probably look like, Sakura was on top of him, they were on the ground, although on the other hand, Sakura's tongue was twice the size of a normal one, and he was curled over in pain, with bite marks on him and scratches.

IT LOOKS LIKE SASUKE WAS BEATEN UP! By none other then Sakura, oh he cursed his luck.

"What were you two up to?" Kiba said resisting the urge to laugh at the Uchiha.

"She kicked me in the groin, and then attacked me." Sasuke harshly said sending a dirty look at Sakura.

Shino and Kiba both screwed their faces up, imagining Sasuke's pain. Also sending Sakura dirty looks.

"He bight eh tonguth." Sakura attempted to say. 'He bit my tongue.'

Hinata stepped forward looking around. "Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly.

A flash of jealously crossed Kiba's face.

Sasuke got himself up from the stupid position he was in, standing awkwardly up.

"We got ambushed, and he sort of got blown away, we don't know where he is."

Hinata gasped.

"We were going to continue our mission and then get people in the sand village to help us find him." Sasuke finished.

"Well, you don't have to finish your mission we finished it for you!" Kiba said proudly.

This made Sasuke straighten his face with a tad of annoyance. He didn't like his mission's getting finished by people other then himself.

"No one knew where you guys were, and you were taking way too long, so they sent out another team." What a way to rub the salt into the wounds for Sasuke.

He cursed their damn luck.

"What about Naruto…" Hinata's small voice said.

Kiba looked disgruntled and then smiled towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Lucky we found you, Akamaru and I have the best noses in Konoha!"

Naruto had never awoken from the night, he was still asleep, crawled up under the tree, a high fever had settled on him. His skin very pale, his breathing was low. Some sickness had come over him.

As he slept, he slipped in and out of consciousness, the ground cold beneath him, he wished that Sasuke would come and find him soon, his body ached and his mind was swimming.

The hunt started. Sasuke hobbled a bit around before getting a steady footing, he was starting to feel a bit better, they followed Akamaru and Kiba, Akamaru seemed to be having a field day, running from tree to tree smelling around.

Hinata looked at Sakura's tongue assuring her that it would get better, before asking how it had occurred, Sakura just blushed and wouldn't recount the embarrassing story.

Shino kept quite walking by a very anxious Sasuke, who just like Kiba and Akamaru seemed to be smelling the surrounding to find his sweetheart Naruto.

Night finally came, they had been walking none stop, but still Sasuke didn't want to stop, he was really get worried now, but Kiba reassured his that they would find Naruto sooner or later! Akamaru and him always found the bone, as he simply put it, Sasuke pointed out that Naruto WAS NOT A BONE but a human being.

In the end they forced Sasuke to sit down and have a meal, they would go on the search the next day.

That night Sasuke didn't sleep, he just sat looking out at the night sky, replaying the moments he had had with Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't one to cry, but he was one to mourn, and right now he was mourning Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15: The Hunt

It was no surprise who was the first up the next morning, Sasuke went from tent to tent, waking everyone up. Kiba rolled over trying to cover his head with his pillow, until Hinata asked him in her sweet voice to come and find Naruto with her.

It was like Hinata had something over Kiba…

Sakura's tongue was starting to heal up, that was after Hinata treated it with her medicine, they sat together in a corner talking about medicine.

Hinata had finally got out of Sakura the story of how her tongue had got so badly savaged.

Hinata looked towards Sasuke. "What a horrible thing to do."

Of course Sakura failed to mention that she had been taking advantage of Sasuke, or at least trying to, she couldn't tell Hinata about how Naruto and Sasuke had been a couple, even though it seemed the Naruto and Sasuke's ship had sailed she couldn't reveal her secret.

Well supposably their ship had 'sunk' but it was damn obvious that at least that in Sasuke's mind he was attempting to rebuild, that sunken ship.

(well I will get off the subject of talking about Naruto and Sasuke like ships xD)

Sakura had never seen Sasuke like he was acting right now, he seemed generally worried, well a bit more then generally, he was distraught, which was the absolute opposite to what he usually was, cold, heartless and likes to bite peoples tongues.

The day passed by, the sun was high in the sky as midday dawned on them, they walked along a small track that lead off the main path, Kiba and Akamaru were in the lead, followed by a eager Sasuke, the two girls lagged behind, talking about the flowers that had bloomed around.

"Kiba!" Sasuke growled. "You said you 'always' found the bone."

Sasuke was getting sick of this, they should have already found Naruto, Kiba was wasting his time.

"Patience Sasuke." Kiba said, he didn't like getting pushed.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Kiba's shirt. "I've had enough bloody patience, if your going to wast my time, then go home."

"Ok, ok Sasuke, calm down. I didn't think I would have to use this but I guess I must."

Kiba then flopped down to the ground crossing him legs and closing his eyes, Akamaru curled up in his lap.

Sasuke's mouth fell open.

"What the hell do you think your doing, now is not the time for a nap!"

"No, but I have to mould my chakra for this jutsu, it will drain me, but when I do it I shall be able to pin point any smell in this forest. It's a combination technic, where Akamaru and I form together, both our charka's coming one, making us have one hell of a power boost, and all our senses enhanced."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other both amazed, Sasuke just stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

1 hour passed

Kiba still sat on the ground legs crossed, eyes closed, the sun had moved across the sky making the shadows change from earlier.

The faint snore of Akamaru who was still curled up in Kiba's lap could be heard.

Sasuke was seriously re thinking laying any confidence in this dog boy.

Maybe after 5 minutes Sasuke was like 'this must be a pretty powerful justu' and then maybe after a further 15 minutes Sasuke was still like 'ok this is taking some time, but that's understandable.' BUT NOT AFTER ONE HOUR!

Sasuke had found himself walking up and down infront of the sleeping Kiba, he had even tried to clap in Kiba's face a few times.

Sasuke was also getting incredibly pissed off at the sound of Sakura's giggle, she had now got back her complete use of her tongue. He felt like he was being mocked.

He turned to the two girls who were laughing, they instantly stopped when his gaze fell on them, both straightening up and putting serious frowns on their faces.

Sasuke scowled before walking over and flopping down on the ground infront of them, cross legged like they were.

"What sort of team are you anyway? What sort of team member is that!" Sasuke pointed at Kiba. "Is this how you 'get the job done' sitting around! What are you SOME SORT OF LAME TEAM!"

"Sasuke… just go away." Sakura said.

"No YOU SHUTUP!" Sasuke was getting angry. "Or should I BITE your tongue again?"

Hinata gasped, Sakura tried to swing a slap at Sasuke's face, that Sasuke caught in mid air with ease, twisting her arm.

"urhhh Sasuke, that hurts!" Sakura said trying to get her arm away from him.

"This hurts, your laughter hurts!" Sasuke was starting to sound crazy.

"I've…never seen….Sasuke so…..eager to….find some….one." Hinata said shyly.

Sasuke dark glare now switched from Sakura to Hinata, Hinata leaning away scared.

"What are you implying!"

"You know exactly what she is implying Sas-ke." Sakura said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke picked up a stick pointing it at Sakura, "I said you SHUTUP!"

"Please Kiba wake up soon…" Hinata whispered.

"HIS ASLEEP!" Sasuke said standing up looking down at the two girls. "And I know exactly how to wake him up."

Sasuke stamped over to Kiba about to kick him in the head, when both Hinata and Sakura pounced on him, to hold him back.

Kiba's nose twitched, as he yawned opening his eyes, and then standing up.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Akamaru, they didn't look different, they didn't even act different.

Kiba stood there proud. "it…"

Everyone was silent. "it… didn't work."

Sasuke drops the stick that he had gasped in his hand. "It what."

"I need…food." Kiba said.

The next hour was consumed with Hinata and Sakura cooking Kiba different types of food, they picked fruit for him, cooked meat for him and in the end a feast was lay out around Kiba.

"You know sometimes things take time, Sasuke." Kiba in between bites of his third sandwich.

"Every minute you munch on that sandwich, is another moment that is taken off your life…" Sasuke said in a dazed fashion.

"Was that a threat Sasuke? Tsk tsk " Kiba said.

When Kiba had finally finished his food, he stood in front of Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura. "I need…rest."

"WHAT! What did you call sitting around for an hour." Sasuke said with a clenched fist.

Sakura and Hinata giggled as they watched Sasuke throw stones at tree's, Kiba lay napping under a bush with Akamaru.

When Kiba finally awoke, the tension was high.

"I need…fun."

Sasuke turned to Hinata " Get on your hands and knee's Hinata, give him what he wants."

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at Sasuke with disgusted looks.

"I think you would be better suited, for giving Kiba 'fun' then Hinata would, at least you would enjoy it…" Sakura said dragging it out.

This was not a good day for Sasuke, he now found himself throwing sticks for Akamaru, whilst he duelled with Kiba.

Afternoon had finally come, and this time Kiba could have no excuses.

He sat down onto the dirt crossing his legs, Akamaru curling up in his lap, Kiba closed his eyes.

Almost instantly a blue light formed around them, moving around their bodies.

"beast soul no jutsu." Kiba muttered taking his hands into a seal.

The blue light expanding around them as Akamaru's body started to sink into that of Kiba.

Kiba yelled out in pain, as nails started to grow on his fingers, his hair expanding to cover his arms and back, long thick and dark brown, only his face was not covered.

His back started to arch, and his ears growing longer and pointer.

His teeth coming down, sharp while his eyes appeared to completely black, soulless and black.

He arched back looking up to the sky and taking in a deep breath.

"We must go now, we may be to late." Kiba said his voice not comical anymore, whatever he smelt it was bad.

Chapter 16: Please, Forgive me.

"My…my head." Naruto groaned.

He raised his head, looking around him. He was in the place, that Kyuubi resided in. Naruto raised himself from the ground, green sludgy water at his feet.

His body felt weak and his head felt like it had been pounded with a rock, he stood a moment trying to remember what had happened.

Naruto started to stagger to the prison that the nine tail fox was kept in.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto called up towards the gigantic cage.

He only saw two yellow eyes glaring out at him from the gloom.

"What do you want." Kyuubi's mean voice said in a bored fashion.

"What's going on?" Naruto said holding his head, as it pounded.

"Asides from getting lost in a forest and falling ill?"

The memories came rushing back to Naruto's head, that's right, they were on a mission, to deliver medicine to the Kazekage. They had come across some sort of freaks and Naruto had been blown away.

"I'm sick?" Naruto asked, this could probably explain the headache and the weakness he felt.

"More then sick, your dying."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed out, this was impossible. Naruto was fine, FINE! When he had first left Konoha.

"It's a disease that comes off a certain bark, I guess you slept on that certain tree that has that certain bark?" Kyuubi said, not second guessing his accusation, he new he was right. And just loved to make Naruto look stupid.

"I'm going to die.." Naruto said frozen to the spot as it occurred to him.

"Not quite yet pet, It's the same disease that the Kazekage had, so if your still holding the medicine, then you can just use it, an in a few days you will be fine."

Naruto slapped his hand onto his head. "Sasuke has it…"

"Ohhh the lover boy."

Naruto glared at the ninetails.

"Well I guess we are going to die now…"

Sasuke made his way through the muddy leaves and twigs, the forest was dense around them. Kiba was in his dog demon form, he rushed through the bushes, pushing them to the sides.

Sakura and Hinata were not laughing anymore, they also rushed along. Sasuke felt like everything was numb, his vision was slightly blurry.

The dew drops fell onto their heads, Kiba stopped ahead of them, Sasuke caught up. Looking to where Kiba's eyes were drawn.

Sasuke held back a gasp, as he saw Naruto curled up on the ground, his arm stretched out in front of him. His eyes closed, the rain falling on him from the branches of the tree he was curled up under.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gasped rushing forward.

Hinata, Sakura and Kiba just froze, all feared the same thing.

Sasuke fell to Naruto's side, not caring about the huge puddle of mud he was now kneeling in. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulder's pulling him up out of the mud. Naruto's head slumped backwards, Sasuke quickly pulled the heavy body onto his, holding Naruto's head to his chest.

Sasuke felt the slight soft breath on his chest, Sasuke clasped his hand on Naruto's chest feeling the very faint heartbeat.

Chills ran up Sasuke's spine, his heart beat thumping in his chest, he chewed on his lip trying to hold back his worry.

"Naruto!" He shock Naruto's limp body.

"Naruto!" He shock him again, Naruto's head just slumped to the side.

"Dammit! NARUTO!" Sasuke said thrashing Naruto around in his arms, like a rag doll in Sasuke's arms, Naruto's body just slumped back, his head hanging as Sasuke had his arm behind Naruto's neck.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head bringing it up again, shacking it viciously.

"Wake up dammit!" He said slapping Naruto with his other hand.

"SASUKE!" Sakura said coming forward. "That wont help!"

Tears dampened Sasuke's face as he shock Naruto again. "Please, please Naruto, please wake up."

Naruto body lay motionless in his arms still, Sasuke heard the sobs of Hinata.

"His dying!" Sasuke said accusingly at Kiba.

Kiba just stood there, Sasuke could see the fear in his eyes.

Sasuke let his head fall forward onto Naruto's chest, his tears getting wiped away on Naruto's t-shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes, 'wake up Naruto.'

Time seemed to stay like this forever, Hinata and Sakura stood there sobbing in shock, Kiba stood still in fear, and Sasuke let himself lean on his beloved, to frightened to believe that they could have been too late.

Damn you Sasuke, look what you have done, this is all your fault. Naruto was careless because of you, he is going to die because of you. The love of your life is going to die because you are a self centred prick, yes. YOU KNOW YOU ARE. Why the FUCK did you do this to Naruto. Why the HELL did you break up with him. For some STUPID clan. It's not worth it, it was never worth it. And now Sasuke, you are going to pay, you are going to see your love die in your arms and live with the regret, that it was ALL YOUR FAULT!

Sasuke gasped in his pain, grasping his chest with one of his hands as he felt that his heart was going to explode. He was close to Naruto now, but he did not feel the warmth that usually accompanied them being close to each other. Naruto was deathly cold. His innocent face ghostly white, his lips the pale blue colour.

Sasuke buried his face into the crevice between Naruto's neck and shoulder, holding Naruto close to him. Sasuke's heat seeping into Naruto.

Naruto eyelashes fluttered, his head trying to move, but he was too stiff, a groan of discomfort left his mouth, it was only a light groan but Sasuke heard it, pulling back his head and looking down at Naruto.

Naruto's senses were array, trying to make sense of what was going on, his eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry. His body on the inside was like ice, making him shack. But for some reason, he felt warm on the outside. Attempting to shift, he felt he was wrapped in someone's arms.

"Naruto." He heard his name get called by a light but deep and slightly monotonic voice, that could un mistakably be Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face started to have a bit of a rosy flush in his cheeks, as his eyelashes fluttered open. Naruto looked at him weirdly a moment. Sasuke called out his name, seeing if he was alright.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face until he saw that the boy was starting to get what was going on.

"Naruto." He said again, pulling Naruto's body further up in his arms, so that he was cradling Naruto, Naruto's body leaning on his knee.

Sasuke felt as the boy shook in his arms, he was cold, Sasuke pulled him further into his body, trying to warm him.

"I….I'm" Naruto gasped out his words. "I'm…going to…die."

Sasuke started to panic, colour was leaving Naruto's face again. "No…no, we will get you help."

"It's too late…I need the Kazekage's….medicine….but you.." Sasuke put a finger up to Naruto's mouth hushing him, there was no use in getting Naruto to use up his energy.

"I still have it." Sasuke said propping Naruto more up on his knee, holding Naruto up with one arm, while digging the other hand in his pocket, pulling out the packet.

He unravelled the packet, taking out the green substance, it smelled fowl.

Sasuke offered it to Naruto.

How could Sasuke be acting like this all of a sudden. Who did he THINK he was, breaking Naruto's heart, and then ACTING like this. ACTING like he gave a damn about Naruto. If he gave a DAMN about Naruto he would never have broken Naruto's heart. If he thought he could WIN Naruto over like this he was wrong, SO VERY wrong.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, he loved the teme, but sometimes you have got to teach the people you love lessons, and it was not like he was going to forgive the bastard just like that.

"Put it away, Sasuke, I'm not taking anything that's come from your hand…"

Sasuke could have punched the little idiot, if he wasn't already dying, he cared about Naruto, but Naruto always had to be his annoying little self.

"Eat it, or I'll force it down your throat." Sasuke said harshly.

"I don't need anything from you Sasuke, you left me and that's it… you left me." Naruto said lightly.

Sasuke looked around him, at Hinata and Kiba looking at them.

"Your so self centred! All you can think about is your stupid Uchiha name." Naruto voice was raspy.

Sasuke turned to Naruto whispering urgently. "I do care about you, and I'm sorry I left you… I wont leave you again, just please shut up and take the medicine, unless you want to die."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other they didn't know what the hell was going on. They had witnessed Sasuke act pretty damn strange the last few days, but this was by far the strangest.

"Maybe I do want to die." Naruto spat up Sasuke.

"No you don't Dobe! Stop being arrogant and eat it!"

Naruto just turned his head to the side, looking out into the forest, like some sort of warrior on his death bed.

He sighed, "I'll only drink it if you tell me your true feelings, tell me you love me."

Sasuke looks back at the others, Kiba's face expression one of shock horror, what would Sasuke do?

But this was not the time to care about what other people would think, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"My true feelings…" He leaned in towards Naruto whispering "I love you."

"Say it louder Sasuke."

"I am not a puppet Naruto, now just take it." Sasuke urged.

"Say it!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's mouth, stuffing the green stuff in and holding Naruto's nose, the boy struggled a bit before finally swallowing it.

Sasuke stood up, heaving Naruto up with him, the boy was weak and soon fell limp again in his arms, at least Naruto wasn't going to die Sasuke thought, but still they had to get him to a hospital.

Sasuke looked to Kiba, Hinata and Sakura.

"He was clearly out of his mind…" Sasuke said as they all stared at him. "We should get him to a hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17: How Dare you

"It's good you brought him in when you did." Tsunade said resting a hand on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke, Sakura and a disgruntled Kakashi stood around the hospital bed looking down at the sleeping blonde.

"I expect you to take better care of your team, Kakashi." Tsunade glared at Kakashi, who had obvious sex hair to go along with his inside out shirt.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I didn't expect them to come into trouble."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Caring more about what's in your pants then your team, Kakashi honestly."

It was quite true, Kakashi had, had a rather nice last four days experimenting with Iruka.

"How long will it take for Naruto to recover?" Sakura asked picking at her nails in anxiously.

"Oh he should be fine soon enough, maybe two nights in here and he should be better." Tsunade beckoned them out of the room.

Sasuke had been very quiet, he stood further away from the bed then the others, but now as they began to file out, he took a step forward, Kakashi was about to leave the room before looking back to Sasuke. "Coming?"

Sasuke shook his head, he knew that maybe this would be pretty suss to everyone. Naruto and Sasuke were after all supposed rivals, but fuck Sasuke didn't care anymore, Naruto had almost dyed.

Kakashi gave him a strange look, yes if anyone had a gay radar it would be Kakashi. a all to knowing look flashed across Kakashi's face, he understood completely.

"Oh, Iruka and I want to bring you and Naruto out for dinner some time. I'm sure Naruto will be fine with it, especially seeing as someone else is paying, so when he wakes up why don't you tell him eh?"

"Yeah, K" Sasuke said watching Kakashi walk off, as if Naruto would want to go anywhere with Sasuke, Sasuke had treated him like he was of no particular importance, when Naruto to Sasuke was the exact opposite, Naruto was everything.

Sasuke took a seat by Naruto's bed, crossing his legs, ok maybe not crossing his legs, his groin still hurt from Sakura's damned kick.

A few moments passed, Sasuke had his unblinking gaze still set on Naruto, even for a Uchiha this is a hard feat to keep up. Sasuke always seemed like the patience type, but in actual fact he was not.

After leaning over Naruto and calling out his name a few times to get no response Sasuke started to kick one of the stands on the bed.

After repeating this for a few minutes, Sasuke gave out a groan, Naruto was not moving at all. Sasuke was getting pissed off, real annoyed. Sasuke then bashed the bed post with all his might, driving his foot in as hard as he could. The bed gave out a creak before collapsing to Sasuke's dismay.

A pissed off Naruto jolted up in shock, as his bed lay destroyed on the floor, after a few moments of wondering what the hell had happened his gaze fixed itself on Sasuke, the obvious causer of his dismay.

"Are YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, like a little girl with a tantrum.

Sasuke tried to fix a unemotional look on his face. "So your finally awake." Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that he had kicked the bed down.

Naruto looked around with a dumbfounded look on his face, before shooting a glare at Sasuke. "Well I'm awake thanks to you… so you can leave now."

DAMMIT DAMMIT Think, think Sasuke!

But it is inedible that when you want to think, you just can't. So as much as Sasuke tried to come up with something to say, to stop Naruto from sending him away it was useless. So instead of saying something stupid, like every other normal person would say to stall time, Sasuke went the Sasuke way. He said nothing at all.

A deathly silence rested itself upon them for more then three minutes, which is a LONG TIME (trust me, waiting for a train for three minutes.. is TORTURE!)

"So your stupid and a mute now?" Naruto said looking up at the seated Sasuke from the floor.

Sasuke's face grew grim before he sighed pushing the chair away and falling to the floor, leaning over the bed and looking at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"I was stupid."

"Yeah seems like you still are stupid, seeing as I told you to leave already."

Sasuke ignored this comment. "I was stupid, stupid for breaking up with you."

Naruto clenched his bed sheets, "How dare you come in here and try to play with my feelings! Wasn't it enough that I had to endure watching you and Sakura get closer every day."

"WHAT! Your insane I swear, I would never TOUCH her. You know where my preferences lye dobe!"

"Don't call me that! Stop mocking me, your humiliating me in my OWN hospital, and seeing as we are on the topic of Sakura maybe you can tell me why you are limping?"

"It's NOT what you think, SHE, she got me in the…"

Naruto was sitting there was a stunned face, he put out his hand and turned his face away from Sasuke. "STOP, I don't wanna hear anymore of your perverted tales!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's out stretched hand and kissed his palm lightly, Naruto turned to face Sasuke a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Dobe, you're the only one that's going to have perverted tales with me." Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto, but Naruto stopped him.

"What sort of perverted tales?" Naruto smiled.

"I dunno, maybe we can ask Kakashi." Sasuke joked.

Naruto screwed his face up in disgust, "I'm not asking that old pervert!"

"Well he invited me to dinner, and I don't wanna go alone. So your going with me."

"SO, so your ONLY getting back with me so you a have a date, urrrhhh Uchiha you teme!"

"Shut up already…" Sasuke said grabbing the back of the blonde's head, before leaning in and taking Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto mumbled with protest before eagerly indulging in the long awaited kiss.

Naruto pulled back, "You know you're a real asshole."

"Hn, didn't stop you from taking me back."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "that's cause you're a hot asshole."

Naruto then lifted up the sheets, and pulled Sasuke's lean body towards him, covering them both with the sheet. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist before kissing tenderly at his neck.

"Naruto, your suppose to be resting…" Sasuke said shivers running up his spine from Naruto's tempting kisses.

"Oh right!" Naruto said stopping to Sasuke's disappointment. "Plus I don't want to seem to eager, you aren't going to get anything off me until you repent for dumping me."

"Hmmm, how do you want me to repent?" Sasuke said running his hand down Naruto's chest suggestively.

Naruto yawned, the drugs taking their tole on him, snuggling in further to Sasuke. "Not like how your thinking idiot…" Naruto said sleepily.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest closing his eyes, as he listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. "Does this mean, we are together again?" he mumbled.

"Yes." Sasuke said sliding further down into the sheets, placing his head on Naruto's.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes closed, and his breathing became heavier as he fell into a deep and contented sleep. Sasuke lay his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto's body complying with the contact and curling up close to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled closing his own eyes, no one would be in here for quite awhile, so it was quite alright to show affection to Naruto. He felt Naruto's steady breath on his neck, as he let his body drift off into sleep.

Naruto shifted around trying to find Sasuke's body, but all he felt was the cold material of his pillow, he opened his eyes leaping up out of the bed, looking around frantically, he was now on a fixed bed, a nurse was cleaning up his desk, he looked to her with wide eyes.

"Oh you awake finally, you have been out cold for 24 hours now." The nurse happily told Naruto.

Naruto looked down to his fresh sheets, so it was a dream then, Sasuke and him weren't together then… Naruto tried to hold back a tear. Was he stupid or something of course Sasuke wouldn't take him back. He had a whole fan club to girls to pick from, what would a drop out like Naruto matter to him.

The nurse whistled out of the room, Naruto listened as her footsteps went further away, before he heard her cheery voice again. "Back again, well your in luck his awake!"

Naruto froze who would it be, well it could only really be Kakashi, everyone else in the village hated him. Naruto pulled the sheets over his head, as he listened to the footsteps coming closer to his room.

The footsteps stopped at his door, Naruto lowered his bed sheets, peering out at Sasuke's form that was leaning against the door frame. He wore all black and no ninja headband.

"What do you want…" That damn sneaky bastard smiling like that, Naruto thought. Sasuke's smile did not falter he simply just walked over to Naruto.

"I expected you might forget," Sasuke said lowering his head to Naruto's before pushing his lips onto Naruto's watching the surprise cross Naruto's face.

"It…wasn't a dream…" Naruto said in shock.

"It sure wasn't." Sasuke said fishing something out of his pocket, before holding out a box to Naruto.

Naruto smiled taking the box out of Sasuke's hand, opening it. Naruto's eyes widened, it was a Uchiha symbol in onyx and silver hanging on a chain, he looked up at Sasuke with a lifted eyebrow. "That's real sentimental Sasuke…"

"Yeah I thought so too, now every time you will see it you will think of me!" Sasuke said as he passed Naruto a glass of water.

"When am I leaving?"

"I actually just came to come and get you."

Naruto and Sasuke left the hospital together, Sasuke's necklace hanging around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled at his handsome partner, snaking his hand around the Uchiha's as they walked.

They reached Naruto's house, rain started to come down on them, as they stood on Naruto's veranda. "I would invite you in for coffee, but I don't own the stuff…" Naruto said a bit embarrassed. "But I have ramen and off milk?"

Sasuke laughed pushing Naruto into his house and pulling the door closed. "I like neither ramen nor off milk, but that's ok. Because the thing I want to eat is you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Your quite blunt aren't you?"

Chapter 18: The Dinner Date

Sakura decided that it was high time that she went around and saw how Naruto was going, she knew that the poor boy was probably still heartbroken that Sasuke had dumped him, but yet who wouldn't be upset if Sasuke dumped them!

Sakura approached Naruto's small flat, she stepped up onto the veranda, pulling out the small gift of puddings she had bought him from the pocket of her large jacket, she stretched out her arm and knocked on the door.

BANG BANG

"Ahhh, hmmm urrhh." Naruto groaned pulling lightly at Sasuke's dark hair, they were both sprawled across Naruto's bed, Naruto on his back as a half naked Sasuke was proceeding to remove Naruto's clothes.

Would this be the day that Sasuke and Naruto finally had sex? Sure they had been going out for 6 months, but they were both unsure about how far they should go? Only recently finding out that they were both gay and attracted to each other, they promised each other that they would take it slow.

But now both Sasuke and Naruto didn't see the point, they wanted each other, they wanted to touch, to hold, to kiss and to fuck each other. Naruto groaned out loud as Sasuke's tongue slide up his chest, his fingers pushing Naruto's shirt up touching Naruto's nipples, tugging at them and twisting them, making Naruto gasp and turn from side to side under him.

Sasuke's other hand wondered down to the hem of Naruto's pants pushing them down, his mouth raising to meet Naruto's as he did this, his hot tongue slipping in to make contact with Naruto's. Their tongue's embraced each other in a dance for dominance. Sasuke half smiled while kissing, he knew he would win their little battle for control, his hand slipping into Naruto's boxers, his cold hand making contact with Naruto's warm hard member, Naruto let out a little groan, yep Sasuke had won. Naruto would do whatever HE wanted now!

BANG BANG

"urrrhhh fuck off…" Naruto muttered, pushing his member further up into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let out a sadistic smile, "Maybe you should answer it.."

"Not like this!" Naruto referred to his swelled penis.

Sasuke rose from the bed, "Ok maybe I should answer it then."

Naruto let out a groan of protest, "I don't want them seeing my boyfriend like that!" he was referring to the fact that Naruto was only wearing his pants.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend is just showing them what they are missing out on, and what you will be getting!" Sasuke said in a sexy tone.

Sakura was getting impatent, was Naruto asleep or something or was he just being rude and didn't want to come and answer the door. Sakura raised her hand about to beat on the door again. NO Naruto would not win this personal battle of who could sub stand from either answering the door, or leaving the door.

Her fist about to come down on the door, when it swung open, making her almost lose her balance, she was utterly shocked to see what was looking back at her.

The raven haired beauty stood in the doorway, holding the door open, his chest bare. His skin was milky white, Sakura could make out some scares but asides from that his torso was perfectly crafted, his shiny blue black hair hung in his face, his pants sitting low on his hip.

"Sasuke…" she uttered she couldn't quite believe that he was here at Naruto's house, they were broken up right, RIGHT?

"Sakura, what do you want?" he said shacking his hair out of his face, his steel eyes glaring at her, there was still a bit of coldness between them since Sasuke had bitten Sakura.

Where….where Sasuke and Naruto back together? Sakura thought, horrified, if so all of her dreams were AGAIN ruined. Sakura thought they had been through a phrase and they had come out of it… she was obviously wrong…

"Sakura, are you going to talk?"

"you and…Naruto..are."

"Together, yeah Sakura we are, I hope you can keep it to yourself."

Déjà vu Sakura thought, this was like a spiral of daggers coming down onto Sakura shredding every piece of self pride she had left.

"Hmmm seems like your fagot ways, are still as strong as ever." Sakura huffed out, getting a bit pissed off. Why the hell did Sasuke have to be so much more taller then her.

"Jealous are we?" Sasuke said taking a step closer to Sakura, Sakura felt her heart take a leap, of course she didn't want it to, but Sasuke was after all without a top, his hair was messy and was coming towards her!

"No, I'm.." Sakura gulped. "I'm not jealous."

Sasuke grinned. "Well you should be, cause I'm just about to give some to Naruto." Sasuke took a step back, before taking the puddings out of Sakura's hands. "Why thankyou."

Sasuke was about to close the door, when he stopped and imitated biting her in the air, his eyes glistened with mischief before he closed the door, going back to the aroused Naruto.

Sakura stood at the door her mouth open, how, HOW can someone look that HOT and be that EVIL. Sakura turned on her heals walking away from the house, Naruto was going to get some! Urrrhhh she couldn't bear to take the image running in her head of Sasuke taking Naruto, pushing his head into the pillow before pushing himself into Naruto's asshole and thrusting away. Sakura cringed, WHYYYYYYY!

Sasuke walked back into the bedroom, Naruto had obviously masturbated, so that the swell in his pants would go down.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Sasuke asked, crawling over to Naruto.

"You took so long, and you already had me so eager, I was about to burst."

Naruto said his face flushed red.

"Its alright, I can get you eager again…" Sasuke said getting closer to Naruto.

"So who was at the door?" Naruto asked raising his hands so he could touch Sasuke's face.

"Oh just Sakura, and she came with these." Sasuke said placing the puddings on Naruto's chest. "Should have seen her face expression."

Naruto shuffled up into a seated position, taking his hands back from Sasuke's face, a shocked look on his face. "She saw you like that?"

"hn, so?"

"Oh my god, Sasuke she is going to think we are having sex!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand pulling Naruto towards him, "Well isn't that what we were planning on doing?"

Sasuke was slowly pulling Naruto into him, Naruto stopped him, "We cant, I cant have sex with you, knowing that she thinks we are having sex, or is thinking about us having sex while we are having sex, imagine the comments she will give us, we cant!"

Sasuke let go of Naruto giving him a look of disbelief, "It doesn't matter if we do it or not, she will still THINK we did!"

"Yeah but if we do it, she will be RIGHT! I don't want our first time to be with someone else thinking that we are doing eachother…"

"You know this is really killing my sex drive?" Sasuke said, not really in the mood for sex now after Naruto's lecture.

"Sorry Sasuke…" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke, Sasuke then picked up the puddings, "seeing as we cant fuck, can we eat?"

They both laughed, before digging into Sakura's puddings.

Naruto gazed at himself in the mirror, straightening his clothes. He was not wearing orange, he was wearing a suit, Kakashi and Iruka were shouting Sasuke and him to a expansive restaurant.

Things seemed to be going really well lately, Sasuke and him were back to normal. And today would be like the first out in public sort of date they had ever had. Even if no one knew that they were together, Naruto took this dinner as a serious leap for their relationship.

Straightening his tie, Naruto looked his door, making his way to the restaurant. When he got there he met up with Iruka, who told him not to bother waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke, they went into the restaurant together getting a table and chit chatting mainly about Kakashi.

It was good to hear the stories that Iruka told him, because to Naruto it felt like maybe Sasuke and his relationship wasn't that weird after all. Maybe things would work out. Iruka and Kakashi didn't hide the fact that they were lovers. And maybe one day Sasuke and him would be the same.

Naruto was on his third drink, when Iruka stood up calling over to Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi wore a grey suit, with a black shirt. Naruto could tell that Iruka would find it hard to keep his hands off this lover this night. Sasuke wore black pants that flared out and a long sleeve dark blue shirt, his hair was perfect. But over everything Naruto concentrated on Sasuke's dark eyes, which were set on him.

Sasuke pulled out a seat next to Naruto, Naruto didn't know how to act, should he act like Sasuke and him hated each other or should they act like boyfriends, Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was pretty sure they wouldn't act like boyfriends.

As the night drawled on Naruto was right, Sasuke made simple chat with him, as they watched Kakashi and Iruka feeding each other and doing the other lovely dovey things that lovers do.

Naruto was onto desert, he sighed pushing his plate away from him. He actually thought that this may be a breakthrough in their relationship but it obviously wasn't. Sasuke was still eating his food, Naruto sighed again, he just wanted to go home, Naruto sighed playing with his spoon, when he stopped almost dropping his spoon.

He felt as Sasuke's foot nudged his, he looked to Sasuke next to him who looked like he did before perfect posture like nothing was happening.

Then Naruto saw a slight smirk on Sasuke's face, he rose from the table. "I have to use the bathroom."

Naruto watched until Sasuke disappeared waiting a further few moments before rising from his seat. "I need to use the bathroom as well…"

When Naruto disappeared from view, Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other. "Do you think they know how damn obvious they are?" Iruka laughed.

"hmm I wonder what they are doing in there…" Kakashi smirked.

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, it was dark, he tried to switch but it didn't turn on. Letting the door close behind him he walked in, "Sasuke?"

He passed the mirror's seeing his reflection, he stopped and closed his eyes trying to sense where Sasuke was, his blood froze as he felt a breathing on the back of his neck.

A mouth came down onto his neck, licking a sensitive part of his neck, before starting to suck, at first this made Naruto twitch, but after a while he got use the sensation, "Sasuke.."

The mouth came up from his neck, "I wanted you so bad out there."

Naruto turned around into Sasuke's embrace, searching in the darkness for Sasuke's mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 19: Crash

"_I Love myself.."_

The sun rose over the awakening Konoha, partners awakening in each others arm, breakfast in bed getting served. Naruto accidentally spilling milk on the sleeping Sasuke.

"_I want you to love me.."_

Sasuke leaps up thumping his head on the bed post, Naruto laughs at him, before curling up against Sasuke, wrapping one arm around Sasuke holding him down, before pouring the rest of the milk over Sasuke, making Sasuke groan in protest.

"_When I feel down.."_

Sasuke tries to break out of Naruto's grasp before both of them attempt to lick the milk off each other's bodies.

"_I want you above me.."_

Lying back down from their little fight, Naruto rests his body on top of Sasuke's leaning his head on Sasuke's chest, before they both fall back asleep in the early hours.

"_I search myself, I want you to find me," _Kakashi sings, grabbing up the shampoo bottle, as the soup studs run down his body.

Every where was quiet all you could hear was Kakashi's booming voice.

"_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_," Kakashi sings coming up to the chorus.

"**I don't want ANYBODY else, when I think about you, I touch myself!"** Kakashi smiled as he heard Iruka's voice, Iruka's naked body jumping in the shower with him.

"_oooooooohooo I don't want anybody else!" _Kakashi groaned as Iruka's hands slipped down his lower torso, pulling Kakashi's hips into his erection.

"**Oh no, oh no, oh no.." **Iruka started to sing, before Kakashi's mouth grabbed him into a kiss muffling what he was singing.

"_You're the one that makes me happy honey," _Kakashi uttered in Iruka's ear, grabbing Iruka's butt cheeks, Iruka wraps his legs around Kakashi's pelvic region.

"**You're the sun that makes me shine," **Iruka licked at Kakashi's neck, "**When your around I'm always laughing,"**

"_I want to make you mine," _Kakashi laughs pushing himself into Iruka's warm entrance, Iruka let out a groan as his body gets pushed up onto the wall of the shower, the water making both Kakashi and Iruka's bodies soaking wet.

"**I close my eyes,"** Iruka moaned closing his eyes, and leaning his head back, as Kakashi starts to push in deeper and deeper, "**And see you before me,"** Iruka gasped out opening his eyes, so he could stare at Kakashi.

"_Think I would die if you were to ignore me," _Kakashi moaned as he saw the pleasure washing over Iruka's face.

"**A fool could see, how much I adore you," **Iruka's words full of passion and meaning.

Kakashi slowly slide Iruka down the wet wall, laying him on the ground, kneeling over him, pushing himself into Iruka for deeper penetration, "I _get down on knees, I'd do anything for you,"_ Kakashi's voice slipped out low, his breathing getting deeper.

Iruka's face went red, letting out little moans, they both smiled at each other both trying to sing the rest of the song.

"_I want you.."_ Kakashi didn't sing this line, it came out with urgency.

"**I don't want anybody elseeeee," **Iruka moaned out, arching himself further up into Kakashi.

"_And when I think about you," _Kakashi said about to finish the line, when Iruka joined in with him.

"I touch myself!" Kakashi gasped out as Iruka screamed it, pulling Kakashi's wet body further into him, Iruka bit upon Kakashi's shoulder holding back the sounds, but he couldn't hold them back, letting out a "Ooh, Oooh, oooooh."

"Arrrhhhhhh" Kakashi let out, as the pressure around his penis was becoming too much and he felt he was going to come.

"Kakashi…" Iruka screamed out his nails digging into Kakashi's back.

"Iruka.." Kakashi said tears running down his face, he said Iruka with such love.

He flung his head back, his grey hair sticking to his back, letting out a moan.

"I…Love..you.." Iruka said, before Kakashi overpowered him, "I really do touch myself," he said making Iruka come all over Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi let out a gasp of surprise before he came inside Iruka.

The Uchiha heir was coming of age, his 17th birthday was in a week and preparations were already getting taken place, this would be the party of the year. Although Sasuke knew nothing about it. Tsunade had been organising it for the last month, seeing as the council were over joyed at the idea that soon the Uchiha clan could be brought up to prior glory.

The Hokage's tower was covered in decorations for the up coming surprise party, everyone in Konoha would attend. Tsunade wondered around supervising what was happening, she smiled. God damn she was looking forward to this party.

Naruto ran off to grab the kunai's that Kakashi had ordered, Kakashi was off organising targets, Sakura stood cross armed next to Sasuke, who seemed to have this glow about him.

"So Sasuke-kun, what should I get you for your birthday? A vibrating butt plug?" Sakura stopped and gave out a sadistic smile, "Oh I mean, I don't need to get you condoms, seeing as faggots cant reproduce!" she laughed receiving a glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke then smiled to Sakura's surprise, "Nahh, I was thinking maybe you could get my some counselling or hypnosis treatment, you see I'm still getting nightmares from grouping your chest. He started to walk off before looking back at her grinning that evil Uchiha grin, "Are you like a A cup, if that?

Sakura's fist clenched, she felt a stab of defence, before calling out, "I'm a B cup!"

"Hn, using padded bra's Sakura?"

Oh the nerve of him, Sakura scowled, he should be treating her with respect! She knew something that could ruin his life. And yet he still treated her like this, teasing and taunting her!

Sakura just stood there as she watched Sasuke walk over to Naruto, rubbing his hand up Naruto's chest.

"WELL YOU DON'T LIKE BOOBS ANYWAY!" Sakura screamed out, making people look in her direction like she was a crazy person. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I WILL GET YOU SOME HYPNOSIS TREATMENT, MAYBE IT WILL CLEAR UP YOUR MIXED SEXUALITY PROBLEMS!"

"Good one Sakura, do you feel smart now? Maybe you should just run along and eat some more, maybe your breasts will get bigger? Or do you like your cup size being the same as your grades?" (which are A's, Sakura gets A's for her grades.)

Sakura turned around and started running away, where was her A grades when she needed them, she couldn't come up with any sort of come back, so she just kept running. She ran all the way to the Ramen shop, she couldn't believe she was actually doing what Sasuke said, her crash diet was off! She ate her way through 4 bowls of ramen.

Dear Diary

It's Sakura! Today I found myself sitting in the ramen shop my stomach I don't know four inches larger then when I first stepped into the shop. I don't know why what Sasuke says affects me so much.

I should forget about the faggot, I mean a vibrating butt plug was the perfect insult, but why am I the one who is sitting here sulking. Was it because he had the perfect comeback?

Even though it had nothing to do with anything, it still hurt my self esteem, I mean first he comes along and leads me on, which resulting in my tongue being fricking huge! It nearly shattered my pride, His hands roaming round my body, and now to bring it up in front of his boyfriend!

I can generally put up with a lot, but when someone bags your tits! I mean come on, this is my godly gift to the fricken male species! And he comes along and insults me, with his poofter ways! And insulting my BREATS!

I'll get him back, I know I have said this a lot in this book of feelings, but after his little comment, its war!

Love Sakura

Ps, I have contemplated NOT to get him a birthday present.

Friday finally arrived, Sasuke walked through the door of Naruto's apartment, calling out his name. Naruto had called Sasuke over to spend the night, he had said it would be Sasuke's little birthday present, which didn't leave much to the imagination. I mean it was his 17th birthday and Sasuke expected a lot from his partner.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

Naruto walked out from the bathroom wearing a fishnet top and black leather pants. Sasuke stopped his mouth hanging open, he tried to stop himself from drooling, thous pants were unbelievably tight, and that top, wow it really showed off Naruto's assets.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked twirling around.

"I think you look unbelievably fuckable!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off to the bed room, Sasuke fell back on the bed stripping off his top.

Naruto laughed before saying, "Sorry Sasuke, We are going out! I bought you cloths to wear!"

"What forever for?" Sasuke said lying back down on the sheets, crossing his arms behind his head.

"It's your birthday, we have to do something!" Naruto said grabbing out the clothes for Sasuke.

"I thought we were going to do something!" Sasuke said rubbing the spot next to him on the bed, before clothes landed on his head.

"Get changed!" Naruto said leaving the room.

Sasuke sighed before looking at the clothes, Naruto had got his red tartan rave pants, covered in chains and buckles, must have costed a fuck load of money and black tank top that was fishnet at the back. Sasuke wondered since when was Naruto into this gothic like fashion?

"Naruto… the apartment is THAT way.." Sasuke teased pointing the way that they had come.

"Stop thinking with your small head!" Naruto said pushing into Sasuke.

"Its my Birthday!" Sasuke whined, "Cant I get what I want!"

"Stop thinking about me like an object!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke shutup.

"At least give me a birthday kiss!" Sasuke asked.

"You will be getting more then a birthday kiss later!" Naruto teased.

Alex's note: excited about next chapter????

Chapter 20: and Burn

"More then a birthday kiss…" Sasuke said suggestively, "And I thought I was the eager one."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Can you walk any slower!" he said grabbing Sasuke sleave and pulling him along.

They talked like this all the way to the Hokage's tower, Sasuke making his advances, while Naruto just teased Sasuke back. A few times on the way it was impossible for them to keep their hands off each other but Naruto did his best.

As they walked towards the Hokage's tower, Sasuke frowned, "What are we doing going to a place like this," Sasuke had envisioned some place romantic, but the Hokage's tower was no where near romantic, this was the place they got given their missions, and Sasuke just didn't like the thought of mixing work and play.

"Just imagine doing it on the Hokage's desk!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, what are you thinking, you were the one who wouldn't have sex with me because Sakura might know, and now you wanna 'do me' on the Hokage's desk?"

Naruto and Sasuke approached the door to the Hokage's tower Sasuke walking in front of Naruto, Naruto smiled at the thought that Sasuke would get such a fright, Sasuke didn't like social gatherings, or parties or pretty much crowds.

Naruto leaned past Sasuke, kissing him on the cheek before opening the door and pushing Sasuke in, the room was dark and Sasuke staggered in from Naruto's push, as his eyes started to get use to the light.

All the lights in the place turned on, blaring down on him, he covered his face with his hands, then streamers went off falling on him and into his perfect hair, Champaign bottles got let off, huge pops going off as the bubbly mass of alcohol came down onto him.

Then with all this happening a huge roar of voice's came together singing, happy birthday to Sasuke, Sasuke would have screamed but he still had a little control of the situation, this was like his worst nightmare coming true.

What happened next he didn't like at all, all the girls came running over to him, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and even Tsunade hugged him and covered him in kisses. Ino demanded that she give the birthday boy the first kiss, so a fight broke out, that all the guys laughed at.

After Sasuke broke out of the grasps of the girls, the guys came up to him wishing him a happy birthday, Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was laughing his head off by the door.

Sasuke looked around at all the tables covered in a banquet of all different types of food, the hall was decorated with dark blue and red to match the Uchiha symbol, that was plastered everywhere, on the wine glasses and on the plates, on the banners even on the huge cake that sat in the middle of the tables.

Music started to thump through speakers around the room, Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand placing a wine glass in it before filling it with liquor. "Relax and have fun!"

Kakashi and Iruka came up to Sasuke holding hands, Kakashi had a look of amusement on his face, "You looked like you were going to kill someone!"

Sasuke bit his lip holding back his anger, "Who organised this…"

"I did!" Tsunade said swinging a bottle of sake in her hand, "And there's no way you can kill the Hokage!"

Oh he could try, Sasuke thought. What a horrible surprise! He didn't have anything in particular against these people, but Sasuke liked to keep things to himself. Every other birthday they had attempted to throw him parties but he had always evaded them. But no this time he was caught out! By none other then that bitch!

Sasuke glared at Tsunade, "oh." He said before gulping down his sake, this would be a long night.

Sasuke went and took a seat at the very large table, picking up a piece of sushi, he sighed placing it in his mouth and chewing away, before looking up to Naruto's sparkling face, "What?" he said while chewing on the fish.

"Stop being such a sook baka! This is your party and your acting like someone took away your man hood!"

"Do you mind dobe! I'm trying to eat."

"So your going to sit here and wallow in your self pity, stuffing your face?"

"….yeah, got a problem with that?" Sasuke said taking more alcohol into his mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto always put on this act of not liking each other around in public, although it seems pretty depressive. It wasn't to them it was like a game, it concealed a secret that they would only keep.

"pfft, get fat then!" Naruto smirked, "How do you think the fan girls would feel?"

At this moment the Hokage called out over the extensive hall for everyone to present their gifts to the Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned, why him?

Kakashi and Iruka came up to Sasuke first and gave him a small container that was wrapped in silver, it had a note on it that said 'open later' Kakashi had a smirk on his face at Sasuke's confused expression, Sasuke just slipped it into his pocket.

Ino and Hinata came up to him, Ino obviously feeling the effects of the sake, leaped onto Sasuke's lap, "Here's your birthday present!" she said sticking her tongue into Sasuke's mouth who struggled under the girls weight, trying to gasp for air from her much unwanted kiss.

Hinata smiled while blushing as she passed over some home made biscuits that were in the shape of the Uchiha symbol, Sasuke nodded his head to her in gratitude, although he didn't really want to be reminded that he was a Uchiha.

Tsunade waltzed up to him, smelling heavily of Sake she passed him a wrapped box, he opened it before letting out a sarcastic laugh, it was hair products.

"I thought you might be running out!" Tsunade let out a evil laugh.

Sasuke scowled at her.

Sasuke sat there for about half an hour, receiving present after present. He didn't bother to read the cards in the end, he received from Gaara a bottle of sand.

"From your barrel?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded. "I have killed many people with that sand."

Sasuke gave Gaara a queer look, he didn't want to think about how many people had been crushed with the sand he was now holding.

As the night went on, Sasuke found that he was loosening up, he ended up sitting with Shikamaru and Temari, he sipped away at his drink getting drunker and drunker as he watched the two talk about strategy's.

People danced across the hall, laughing with the music, Kiba had even asked Hinata to dance with him, she blushed the whole time. Kiba only laughed at her before pulling her closer into him.

Naruto found himself helping Gai hold Lee away from the sake, who was telling them that it was ok and that Lee was now a stronger youth and could stand the effects of alcohol.

Sasuke left the two strategists and walked over to the bar ordering his third drink, there he found Sakura slumped over her sake, she shot him a evil look.

"So Sakura, did you get me that butt plug after all? I was sort of looking forward to using it."

Sakura smirked, sipping her drink, "Nah, I think I have a better present." She said lifting her hand up to slap Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Thats enough now, drank too much have we? You should be thanking me, you are one of the few girls that have ever got my attention"

"You call feeling like you tongue has elephant man syndrome, attention?" sakura spat at him.

Sasuke threw her hand down, "Cant you just be nice to me, its my birthday. I'm sure that one day a man will take you seriously. But for now you can try thous technics I showed you on Lee." He grinned picking up his drink and walking away from the scowling Sakura.

Sakura stood up pointing at Sasuke in her drunken mess, "Haha you call that a TECHNIC, I've had better technics in my DREAMS!"

"that's cause, dreams are the only things that you can compare it with." Sasuke snorted.

Kiba passed another glass of water to Hinata who had her head on his shoulder, "thankyou." She squeaked. Sake really didn't go well with Hinata, she leaned over again throwing up, Kiba held her hair out of the way.

"Hey, Hinata I kinda gotta tell you something…" Kiba started to say, now was the perfect time. He could see her reaction, and if it was a bad one, he was sure she would forget about it in the morning.

"Yes, Kiba-kun."

"ummm." Was it just Kiba or did it all of a sudden get really hot, he loosened his collar with his hand, "I ummm, hmmm Hinata, I…"

"hmmm, hmmm Neji, ohh, hmm" Tenten moaned as Neji pushed her against the seat next to Kiba, both Neji and Tenten consumed with makingout with each other.

Kiba frowned, great! There was never a moment where Kiba could tell Hinata his true feelings for her!

The fluorescent lights swam around the dark hall, lovers holding each other close, friends laughing as they told dirty jokes to each other. Girls gossiping together, food getting eaten with relish, heavy rock music thumping the walls, as the screaming voice of the singer pierced people's ears.

Naruto wondered into the small dark kitchen, that was located off the hall. He opened the fridge, grabbing out more sake. Already his vision seemed to be a bit blurry, and he seemed to be finding jokes that were usually not funny, bloody hilarious.

He started to pour sake into his glass, before he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wine glass, the other hand pulling Naruto back into the person.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, as the figure turned him around, Sasuke stood there with a look of lust in his eyes, he took the glass up to his mouth, taking a sip. Before guiding the glass to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke starred at each other, Sasuke opened his hand letting the wine glass hit the ground and shatter, before grabbing Naruto with both hands and pushing himself up against him, tasting the drinks that Naruto had been drinking as he played with Naruto's tongue.

Everything seemed to go so fast, Naruto's hands wondered up Sasuke's body massaging his back, as his head leaned back so that Sasuke could kiss his neck.

"Lets, go somewhere.." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded eagerly not wanting Sasuke to stop.

Naruto dragged Sasuke up the stairs, they hide into the shadows when people walked by, slowly making their way up to the Hokage's office.

They got to the top of the stairs, Naruto while kissing Sasuke pushed the door open to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke lifted his head from the kiss gasping, "I thought you were joking about the Hokage's desk."

Naruto smiled grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pulling him in, "When I say something I generally mean it, like when I said I would be Hokage, trust me one day this will be my office, keeping my word, is my way of the ninja."

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke laughed that Naruto was making a crack at himself, "I believe that you will be Hokage, and that one day we will be doing it on YOU'R desk and not Tsunade's."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke could be so sweet sometimes, usually when he didn't mean to be. "Well I was thinking that the Hokage's desk would be the perfect place, seeing as no one will suspect that we are here."

Naruto lead Sasuke across the room, pushing the book of the Hokage's desk before leaning back on it offering himself to whatever Sasuke wanted to do.

Sasuke starred at Naruto, the moonlight streaming through the windows washing over Naruto's perfect form, the fishnet top hardly covering any of his chest, his well moulded stomach muscles visible from the moonlight.

Sasuke bent over running his hand through Naruto's blonde hair, Naruto's eyes half closed as he seemed to purr with affection. "Open your eyes Naruto." Sasuke said softly, "I want to see all your beauty."

Naruto widened his eyes, before Sasuke lightly grazed his mouth against Naruto's lips making Naruto's spine tingle.

Sasuke smiled, whispering in Naruto's ear, "Uchiha Sasuke, write this down in your bingo book." He mocked Naruto.

Naruto burst out laughing before he was muffled by Sasuke's hard kiss, moulding his mouth onto Naruto's pushing his tongue through Naruto's lips into the wet cave of Naruto's mouth. Flicking his tongue against Naruto's as Naruto made a sound of enjoyment, Sasuke raised himself onto the desk, either hand on either side of Naruto kneeling over Naruto on all fours as he kissed his blonde baka.

Naruto started to push Sasuke's shirt up lightly running his hand up Sasuke's smooth chest.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand crossed his erect nipple, Naruto then placed his hand again on it softly, rubbing it with three fingers, making Sasuke kiss him deeper, Naruto then tightened his grip on Sasuke's nipple, twisting it slightly. Sasuke gave out a sound of pain, Naruto stiffened pulling out of the kiss. Before hearing Sasuke rasp into his ear, "No, I like it."

Sasuke then grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, his pale skin getting illuminated by the moonlight, making him stand out like one would imagine a vampire.

Naruto then raised his head to Sasuke's chest kissing up one of Sasuke's scars, before taking Sasuke's bruised nipple into his heated mouth, making Sasuke stiffen and take in a sharp breath. Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's erect nipple, while the other hand came up to his abandoned one, caressing it lightly before pinching and twisting, this made Sasuke let out sounds of pain that were mixed with pleasure.

Naruto took up one of his legs wrapping it around Sasuke's lower half grinding Sasuke's already swelled groin into his.

Sasuke gasped.

Naruto bended his head back Sasuke's nipples reddened and tended, Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling it up over Naruto's head and throwing it across the room.

Before moving his hands down to the hem of Naruto's pants, as his mouth went up to Naruto's neck running kisses along it, his hands slipping the tight leather pants down, Naruto then pushed them off with his feet, as Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's neck.

Nipping at the tender part on Naruto's neck as he guided Naruto's boxers down with his hand. He then raised himself onto his knees looking down at Naruto's naked form, that was bathed in light, Naruto's messy blonde hair swept across his face.

Naruto blushed, as Sasuke's roaming eyes, were now looking at Naruto very erect man hood, Naruto was thinking about covering it, seeing as now Sasuke could see his eagerness, while Sasuke was still fully covered.

Sasuke smiled, lowering his lips to Naruto's navel, licking into it, as his hands massaged Naruto's penis, rubbing it lightly up and down.

Naruto bit his lip holding back the embarrassing sounds, "Let them come." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto then let out a 'ahhhh.' Before his hands came to Sasuke's pants, he felt a bulge in one of the pockets, "What's that." He said lightly.

Sasuke grabbed out the present that Kakashi had gave him, before opening it, "It's lube," He laughed, before pulling his pants down.

Naruto grabbed the hem of Sasuke's boxers, pulling them down, placing his eyes on Sasuke's erect penis, before smiling, "You want me Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Wasn't it damn obvious?"

Sasuke then opened the container, slipping in three fingers, before continuing to kiss Naruto's lower stomach, his other hand running up Naruto's thigh pushing it up, before slipping a finger into Naruto's rear.

Naruto stiffened his back arching, his muscles tightening from the pain as he tried to push Sasuke out, Naruto let out a gasp before his pain was surpassed by pleasure, as he felt Sasuke's wet mouth come onto his throbbing penis.

Sasuke's mouth moving up and down, as his tongue flicked at Naruto's shaft, making Naruto jump.

Sasuke's second finger slipped up Naruto's opening, spreading the lube around, Naruto's back still arched up, gritting his teeth against the pain, of his virgin opening.

Sasuke then lightly started to rub the inside of Naruto, Naruto then gasped a jolt running through him, "Mo..re." He stuttered.

"what?" Sasuke grinned, knowing exactly what Naruto had said.

"MORE!"

Sasuke then slipped a third finger into Naruto, pushing up further, Naruto felt like his rear was on fire, but that spot got touched again, sending spasms though his body, making him thrash around under Sasuke, his penis wet from Sasuke's mouth about to come, when Sasuke raised his head, and pulled his fingers out of Naruto.

Naruto groaned with disappointment his hips bucking up as Sasuke's fingers left him.

"Patience." Sasuke ushered in Naruto's ear.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto's legs up and more open, making Naruto's opening bigger.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hips rub against his thighs, as the Uchiha's body came closer to his.

Sasuke paused at Naruto's rear, Naruto felt Sasuke's penis against him, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, "Do you want this?"

Naruto smiled, "There's nothing more then I want you inside me right now."

Sasuke then slowly pushed his member into the wet Naruto, this was a lot bigger then Sasuke's fingers and made Naruto gasp out in pain, tears running down his face.

Sasuke then started to push in deeper sliding in and out of Naruto, his tongue licking up Naruto's tears.

Naruto continued to cry, Sasuke got worried about to withdraw when Naruto let out a loud and very seductive moan.

Sasuke and Naruto's mouths met, Naruto's legs wrapping themselves more securely around Sasuke's waist pulling Naruto further into him, his erect penis grinding onto Sasuke's stomach.

The pressure of Naruto pressing in on Sasuke, made Sasuke close his eyes, sweat running down his forehead, as his mouth danced with Naruto's.

Naruto started to push his hips up, moving with Sasuke as Sasuke's man hood delved into Naruto.

"ahhh, Sasuke.." Naruto uttered while he kissed the Uchiha, Sasuke broke up for air, gasping in, as his vision went blurry.

"Nar..u..to.." he forced out, trying to hold back the gasps.

He looked down to Naruto's face that was plastered with pleasure, his head flung back his mouth open, light tears running down his gorgeous face.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said again, Sasuke felt tears run down his face as he watched that beautiful mouth say his name, again and again every time Naruto would say it a little louder.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke……sasukeee" Naruto's legs tightened around Sasuke's waist, "mmmm, please ahh please!"

Sasuke was losing himself what did he mean please?

"please….more, ahhh more….deeper…Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around letting Naruto be up on him, Naruto pushed himself down onto Sasuke, Sasuke penis filling Naruto.

Sasuke cried out, his penis swelling as he felt Naruto moving up and down on top of him, Naruto's opening rubbing Sasuke's sensitive groin, making his blood rush to his head, his body started to shack he opened his eyes to see Naruto's head swept back calling things out that Sasuke couldn't understand.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his body felt warm, so warm, like it had never felt before, his nerves going crazy, "Ai shite imas…" he said lightly.

He was gone, never had he left this immense pleasure before, his head up in the clouds, his body so light, his lover above him and his chest swelling with a feeling he had never felt before, love.

He let himself go inside Naruto, as he felt Naruto let himself go on him, before Naruto's body slumped down onto him. Hugging him tight, before whispering in his ear, "Ai shite imas."

Sakura swallowed what seemed to be her tenth drink of the night, slumped over the bar, she wallowed in all the self pity she could muster. How could she let Sasuke get away with treating her like that?

He had no right, As far as Sakura saw it she was doing him and his gay lover a favour by keeping their dirty little secret a secret! Just imagine what everyone would say if they found out at Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke was a faggot, Sakura laughed to herself with that thought, swinging the alcohol around in its glass.

"Yes, what would they say…" she said out loud.

She thought back to the good old days, where Sasuke hated Naruto's guts. Ahhh back then she had a chance to be with Sasuke.

She had given a good 10 years of her life in the pursuit of that selfish, good for nothing pretty boy! Who just ended up to like the penis more then a cunt in the end, Sakura scowled.

She should have seen this coming, it was just too good to be true. A single male, that looked like Uchiha Sasuke still single, of course not. He would have had a girlfriend, but now Sakura knew why he didn't have a girlfriend, because he was G.A.Y!

Kiba walked Hinata to the bar, placing her in one of the seats, then sitting down between Hinata and Sakura, "Hey Hinata, have you seen Naruto and Sasuke?"

Hinata shock her head, "Nope.."

"hey, you know the other day. When we were on the mission. Was it just me or was Sasuke and Naruto acting really strange?" Kiba said to Hinata, Sakura smiled yes people were getting suss.

The other teens started to come up to the bar as well, "Yeah I wonder where…..Sasuke and Naruto are?" Sakura said swishing her drink around.

All the teens looked at each other, they all shrugged. No one knew where they were.

Sakura then stood up on the table, holding her bottle in the air, "I have a proposal! Lets play hide and seek, except we are all 'it' and we have to find Sasuke and Naruto!"

Sakura was laughing on the inside, she knew exactly what thous two faggots were up to, probably doing each other up the anus right now.

Although, they were all teens, and hide and seek is a game for kindergardener's, to a bunch of 'drunk' teenagers this sounded like a pretty damn fun game, so out everyone went in pairs, staggering around calling out Sasuke and Naruto's names.

Sasuke slipped himself out of Naruto, both of them exhausted from what they had just done, Naruto smiled dreamily at Sasuke, "We so have to do that again!"

"Agreed." Sasuke said kissing Naruto lightly. "It was the best birthday present!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, running his hand down Naruto's arm, Naruto then purred, "Did you mean what you said?"

"mean what?"

"Ai shite imas (by the way kiddies, its I love you in Japanese if you didn't know.)"

Sasuke smiled, "When I say something I generally mean it."

An idea shot to Sakura's head, where would the adoring couple be, hmmm. Well she could think of only one place Naruto would want to fuck, and that would be the Hokage's office.

"OI, follow me!" She called out, all the drunken teens following her as she wondered up the stairs, she came to the door, placing a finger to her mouth warning everyone to stay quiet, as she pushed the door open, light swept across the room.

Everyone froze as they saw the scene inside.

Naruto and Sasuke naked in each others arms, silence was all that could be heard.

Sakura then walked forward, swinging her bottle of Sake around.

"Haha I won, I found them!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 21: Discrimination

Sasuke sat at the end of a very large red oak table, with four council members and the Hokage's eyes starring at him, he felt uncomfortable as he knew they were starring at him in scrutiny. Sasuke kept his head high and starred them all back in the face in turn, showing no emotion or signs of weakness on his face.

Tsunade placed down her pen on the sheet of paper she was writing on, before addressing Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you know exactly the extreme of what you have done?"

Sasuke sighed, he would be interrogated just great. "No, I didn't know my sexual life was of anyone else's business other then my own."

"But regarding this situation that is not a fair statement to make." The council muttered in agreement to each other.

"How isn't it Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice glaring at Tsunade. "I thought who I picked to fuck was up to me?" The elders gasped from Sasuke's straight forwardness.

"Well Sasuke I will inform you of the seriousness of this matter, yes it is true that one should be able to have intercourse with anyone they choose, but for you things are different, you are the soul survivor of your clan with the exception of Itachi. And it is you 17th birthday therefore you have come of age to continue your clan. The village has been waiting for the day that the famous Uchiha clan would be revived, and by what you have done, you will be destroying any chance of the sharingan ever being passed on."

Sasuke crossed his arms starring at the Hokage, before she continued, "It is tradition in the Uchiha clan that at 17 you should choose a bride to produce offspring," Sasuke's stomach churned, they were talking about him like he was some sort of show cat, with all the breeding and traditions. "You must think about this before you throw away any chance of your clan ever going back to its former glory, or even existing at all, I suggest that you choose a female to wed."

"No, I will not do that! And as far as I see it, stuff traditions, I'm the only one left so why should I follow them."

"Sasuke, this is part of your clans code, would you purposely go against that for your own selfish needs?"

"Again, my sex life has nothing to do with you…" Sasuke hissed.

"I think it does, seeing as you christened my desk!"

"Oh please, you were just getting some fan service," Sasuke laughed as the elders gasped.

Tsunade stood up from her seated position, "Sasuke you being irrational, think about your clan!"

Sasuke stood up banging his hand down onto his table, "I don't want to hear anymore about my endangered clan, I don't care about the clan and I don't care about the Uchiha name, as far as I'm concerned it died a long time ago. There is no use in living in the past, I'm Sasuke, just Sasuke! And I will do what ever the FUCK I want!" Sasuke said storming over to the door.

Tsunade stopped Sasuke at the door grabbing his arm with her super human strength, "I don't believe that, I don't believe that one moment Sasuke! You do care about your clan, why else would you be so hung over about Itachi?"

"Let me go," he hissed, "And don't bring Itachi up around me!" he said yanking his arm away from Tsunade.

"You will never reverse the damage that Itachi did if you stay with Naruto," Tsunade said, Sasuke rushed out of the conference room, sadly she was right. Sasuke dug his nails into his hands, Naruto could not bear children.

If there was one person to blame for what had happened it would have to be, Sakura! Although she was totally wasted she had now put into motion this dilemma that was now ripping Naruto and Sasuke's life apart, she had totally ruined their secret, she had gone against her promise, and now everyone in Konoha knew what Sasuke and Naruto were and that they were an item.

Sasuke remembered the shocked look on everyone's faces as they had wondered into the Hokage's office, all in a harmless game, but to find out the gossip of the year right there on the Hokage's desk.

Sakura walking forward swinging her sake bottle around, the hugest grin on her face, as she raised her sake bottle into the air "Haha I won, I found them!"

The army of faces behind her, some of shock, some of pity for walking in on them, but most were of distaste. Like they looked down at Sasuke and Naruto, like what they were doing was dirty, or wrong.

Naruto hiding his nakedness under Sasuke, as Sasuke let his head slump a bit wishing this was all a nightmare, and that it wasn't true and wasn't happening to them.

They all started to mutter there eyes licking up the image of Naruto and Sasuke's naked forms, saying things like they always suspected that Sasuke was gay, seeing as he was a pretty boy. Sasuke and Naruto grabbing their clothes and trying to hide behind them. Sakura's high pitch laugh echoing through the room, she laughed and laughed, Sasuke just looked to the ground trying to pretend he wasn't there.

The teens were ushered out of the room, when a hot headed Tsunade came forward pushing them out of the way, while screaming at everyone to leave.

"Why! How could you!" was all she said to Naruto and Sasuke throwing their clothes at them.

That was one of the most embarrassing moments of Sasuke's life.

Naruto wondered through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke had been called to the 'conference room' so now Naruto really had nothing to do, things were pretty on edge, since everyone had found out about 'the secret'.

Even now as Naruto walked to his favourite ramen shop he saw people whispering and pointing at him, like he was a freak.

Girls breaking off from whispers and laughing as they gave him queer looks, Naruto sighed, he could take this. He had put up with the village hating him his whole life, this was no different.

But he did have to wonder if Sasuke could take this, would the village turn the same hatred they have for Naruto onto Sasuke, Naruto didn't want to think about it.

Sasuke had been so quiet around Naruto since they had been caught, Naruto pushing his fist down into his pocket, damn that stupid bitch Sakura for what she had done.

Couldn't she just take the fact that she was never going to be with Sasuke, oh so she had to go fuck up everyone else's happiness just because something didn't go her way.

Naruto sat down ordering some Ramen, at least here he was not pestered by everyone wanting to know, how Naruto could score someone like Sasuke.

Naruto started to eat his miso Ramen, when he jumped when a hand came and whacked him on the back he turned and saw Tsunade looking at him, she smiled.

Tsunade was one of the people in the village that Naruto actually trusted, he blushed at the thought that last time Tsunade saw him he was on her desk with a naked Sasuke.

"How are you Baa san?" Naruto smiled before scratching the back of his head, "About the other night, um I didn't expect we would be um… yeah…"

"That's actually what I came to talk about." Tsunade said as she motioned for a drink. "About Sasuke actually."

"Oh," Naruto said lowering his head, he didn't like the way Tsunade said Sasuke's name. "What is it?"

"I don't expect Sasuke has told you, but there are certain rules that come with being a Uchiha," Tsunade hated to be the one to tell Naruto, she thought of Naruto like a little brother, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him, "Well when a Uchiha comes of age, when they turn 17 they should choose a mate, so they can produce an heir,"

Naruto spat out his noodles as he felt he was going to choke, Sasuke having children! Now that was a image hard to digest, Sasuke didn't seem like the fatherly type…

"Yeah so?" he said his mouth half full.

"Naruto, you see the problem don't you, you cant produce an heir." Tsunade pointed out, Naruto choked again with the image of himself carrying around Sasuke's child for nine months.

"Well I don't think Sasuke wants children, so there's no problem is there?"

"Naruto…" Tsunade said putting her arm around Naruto, "Sasuke, doesn't know what he wants, but eventually he will want to revive his clan. You know how it has effected him, one day he will want children, and with you he can not have them. I'm sorry Naruto but its better if you finish it now, the longer this goes on the harder it will be when it comes to the time when Sasuke will search out for a woman."

Naruto started to shack his head as Tsunade went on not wanting to hear what she was saying, he put his hands over his ear, "No, NO your wrong! Sasuke doesn't need children, as long as Sasuke and I are together we will be happy!"

"Naruto! If you don't snap out of this stupid phase, Sasuke's clan will die along with him, do you want this? Can you seriously take his family pride away from him? Naruto I want you to ask yourself this, can you live with knowing that you are crushing a whole clan with your decision?"

Naruto got up from his seat, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his pocket, his eyes already getting a bit teary, he hated to admit but the damned woman had a point, he didn't want Sasuke to be hated like he was, he didn't want to ruin Sasuke's life and as much as it hurt he didn't want to take Sasuke's clan away from him either.

Sakura hid under her blankets it was afternoon but still she didn't not dare get out of bed, her head was killing her from the hangover. But she was not staying in bed because of that, more of the fact that she was aware that her life could be coming to a end very soon.

She sighed, how could she be so stupid, at the time she thought she would be lifting a huge weight of her chest if she just let it out to the open about her secret, BUT it wasn't her secret it was Naruto and Sasuke's secret, and she had promised she would not tell anyone, she actually did feel really bad, she regretted giving it away.

She remembered the other ninja's face expressions, she also had to imagine what Sasuke and Naruto were feeling right now, she pulled her blankets closer to her, how could she have been such a bitch?

Naruto pushed open the door to his apartment, slipping in and removing his coat throwing it onto the couch, he looked up and jumped when he saw Sasuke sitting in one of the chairs that were next to his couch.

Sasuke gazed out the window not looking at Naruto, "Sasuke?" Naruto said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at him a lost look on his face, "Naruto."

Naruto pulled a chair out in front of Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed, "They want me to get married,"

"Yeah, Tsunade told me I think she was trying to make me break up with you or something, she went on about it being about your clan, and how I would be destroying your clan forever and that…" Naruto rambled on, "But You know what, fuck clans! You don't need them, I mean as long as we have each other right? Uchiha is just a name! And as for the sharingan, will the Hyuuga's have a better ability anyway, right? Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand looking him in the eye, his eyes looked so sad, so lost, "I love you," he gasped out, "Naruto I love you," he pulled Naruto in for a hug before letting him go.

"But, but.." tears slide from Sasuke's sad eyes, "The clan does matter…to me."

Naruto gasped in air, trying to comprehend what he had heard, this was not that much as a surprise, after Naruto's chat with Tsunade it had sorta been building up to this.

Naruto let his hand fall from Sasuke's grip. He was getting dumped again, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Your…your going to…" Naruto gulped, "Get married?"

Sasuke wiped the tears away from Naruto's face, "I only ever wanted to be with you, and it hurt, it hurts Naruto."

Naruto winced as he felt the tears coming more rapidly, "Please, just go.." he spluttered out.

How could Sasuke do this to him? After everything Sasuke and him had been through, just for some stupid clan.

Sasuke didn't move. "Sasuke, JUST GO!" Naruto yelled out standing up walking across the room and kicking the coffee table over, before going to retreat to his room. He didn't look back to see if Sasuke had done what he had said, right now he didn't really care about reality, why was it that Naruto was always left with the reality that sucked?

Chapter 22: Uchiha Tradition

The sun glares through the crack in the curtain, sprawling its self across Naruto's face, he wakes from the heat opening his eyes, before cringing at his head ache, such things happen when one indulges in alcoholic drinks to escape from feeling depressed.

Naruto hadn't surfaced from his bed for about five week now, eating all the food that was left in the cupboards and hording into sake that had been saved for special occasions.

Naruto had never thought in the past that he would find himself crying along with soapies, but things were different now, Naruto believed that he actually was in love.

He had been ignoring Sasuke's calls, resulting in turning off his phone when he had received a text message 'can we at least be friend?'.

Naruto crawled out of his bed, standing on the many dirty clothes scattered across the floor that he hadn't bothered to clean or pick up, every morning just grabbing out more fresh clothes, with out ever cleaning any. He was currently running out of fresh shirts.

He didn't have much of an appetite anymore since about a week back, but when he did eat he would lunge for the ice cream and chocolates to accompany him as he hugged his pillow and sobbed.

Naruto seriously couldn't believe himself, he was just as bad as the Sasuke's fan girl's who sat in their houses and sobbed because they knew they could never have the sexy raven haired Uchiha.

But Naruto cried because he had Sasuke, he had him right up to the moment where Sasuke deemed his clan of more importance, Naruto cries because he knows that now Sasuke must marry someone, and that once a ring is placed on another woman's finger, Sasuke will never be his again.

Naruto walked out into the lounge flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV, this had become a routine, he had been ignoring the door when it rang not wanting to see anyone's faces unless they were actors on the TV.

Naruto found it comforting to sit in the dark at night and in day, he had stopped opening the curtains and didn't turn on the lights any longer, his house was a wreak, flat coke sat in glasses placed in different spots around the room, one of the bookshelf, one of the TV, one sitting on the top of the fridge, Naruto's mind was in an array.

Naruto sat back on the couch, as he used the remote to click play on a recorded video, where he had recorded one of his favourite episodes of his favourite soapie Will and Grace. (it has gay guys in it)

Picking up a glass of cock he slumped back on the couch sipping away as he watched the screen, resulting in tears as soon as one of the love scenes came up.

Probably the thing that hurt Naruto the most was the fact that Naruto had trusted Sasuke so much, that he had even given away his virginity to him. Naruto felt like such a pansy admitting it, sex is just sex, but he had thought of this different. He had given his innocence to Sasuke, urrrhhh Naruto felt like such a girl!

But…he had propped his legs up, he had let Sasuke enter him, he had acted like Sasuke's bitch, calling out Sasuke's name, letting his body move with Sasuke's, groaning and moaning for Sasuke, wanting Sasuke, letting Sasuke touch him and then coming on Sasuke, letting Sasuke know, yes…yes he was good in bed. And that yes, yes Naruto WAS panting like a dog, that YES he wanted Sasuke's dick up his ass, that Naruto was just SOME horny bitch that wanted a fuck. And that sure fucking Sasuke he deserved to be dumped.

Naruto pulled his feet up to his chest, covering his face with his hands, 'forget.' He tells himself 'just forget,' but Naruto cant, he thinks he never will, and now as he sits in his cold dark apartment, as he hears the knock on the door he doesn't know if he can take it any more. Everyone had always hated him, no one had ever thought he would be a good ninja, kids thought it was alright to tease him, that he didn't matter to anyone. Naruto rose from the couch, what was the use in putting up with this shit any more. The knock on the door rose, Naruto ignored it as he walked past the door towards the bathroom. Really what is the point? Naruto doesn't think he could cope his he saw Sasuke slip a ring onto someone's finger, Naruto doesn't think he could bear to see a woman carrying a baby around in her arms, that is Sasuke's.

Naruto entered the bathroom pulling the door closed behind him, looking at himself in the mirror, his hair is greasy, his eyes are red from tears, his been wearing the same clothes for the past three days, he smells like sweat and sake. He cant take it, he cant look at his sad image, he bends down opening the cupboard grabbing out his razor, he looks at the sleek blade, would anyone even remember him? Would Sasuke even care? Probably not, nahh he would be too consumed with his wife and his children, another tear runs down Naruto's face.

What a way to die, Naruto thinks. He was imaged himself becoming Hokage, dying in battle, becoming a hero of Konoha. But no here he is a crying mess all because of Sasuke.

Naruto turns on the tap to the bath, the bath fills with cold water, he can still hear the beating on his front door, he strips off his clothes stepping into the freezing water, sinking down gasping in air as he feels like his lungs are getting suffocated.

He takes the blade to his arm and closes his eyes, he can already feel himself getting fainter from the cold water, he thinks back to Sasuke's face as he pushes the blade down onto his veins, he can almost feel the skin breaking, he can sense the blood is about to come. If he just presses down a little more, he really will be bleeding, then he will just wait, wait till he is taken away.

The door gets pushed open, the blade about to cut. Iruka runs forward grabbing the razor out of Naruto's hand and throwing it across the room, picking Naruto up and dragging him out of the freezing water, hugging Naruto's shivering body against him, trying to make him warm, Naruto's teeth chatter and his lips are slightly blue.

"You idiot! You idiot!" Iruka says as he grabs a towel covering Naruto up. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Naruto sat on the couch covered in a blanket, as Iruka rushed around the kitchen making Naruto a hot coffee, Iruka comes and sits next to Naruto passing him the coffee, Naruto sips at the hot liquid.

"Naruto…why?" Iruka asked confused, Naruto just kept sipping his coffee.

"Naruto, you were the last person I suspected this from, Naruto you are so strong, you have put up with so much! Naruto you have so many dreams that you want to accomplish, you are brave, you are so brave and genuine, please Naruto, why?"

Naruto chokes on his coffee spitting it out, tears running down his face, gasping in as he starts to making the embarrassing sounds of crying. "I…I.." he stutters, more tears coming, his balling his eyes out and he cant stop, they are all gushing out, his gasping, his heart is breaking, its in two, and his eyes sting, he cant see past the veil of water.

Iruka pulls Naruto close hugging him, Naruto cries on Iruka's shoulder, "You knew? How did you find out?" Iruka said.

Naruto gasped again, "Who doesn't know?" He burries his head in Iruka's shoulder.

The arranged marriage, had been announced. The engagement party in a month, the marriage that had been planed since the Uchiha was born, the engagement of Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto dug his nails into his knees, thinking about Sakura and Sasuke being together, getting married having children, he had not been putting a name to the woman on purpose, because he didn't want to believe that Sasuke was getting married with Sakura, Naruto was dumped for Sakura.

"I…I.." Naruto stuttered, Iruka hugged Naruto closer, "It's ok Naruto, you don't have to.."

"I…I…love him." Naruto said lightly through his crying.

After Sasuke and Naruto had broken up, Sasuke had been confused he cursed himself, he didn't know what he was doing, when Naruto had told him to go, he didn't know what he should do, and as he sat there and watched Naruto walk away from him, he knew that him and Naruto would never be the same again.

Tsunade praised Sasuke telling him it was the right decision, Sasuke didn't listen to her, he just sunk back in the shell that had consumed him, that Naruto had set him free from, but now that Naruto was gone, it was entwining him again.

The council went about the preparations, for about a week Sasuke sat at his house attempting to ring Naruto, Naruto had not been answering his phone, so Sasuke messaged him 'can we at least be friends' he never got an answer, no one had seen Naruto anywhere, for all Sasuke knew Naruto could of left town.

The Uchiha files were found, in one of the many file cabinets in the Hokage's office, After the Uchiha clan was destroyed the files were moved from the Uchiha compound to the Hokage's towers. The records were looked through, when they found a very interesting file, there was an arranged marriage, It was organised on Sasuke's first birthday in fact.

When Sakura and Sasuke were addressed by the Hokage to the fact that Sasuke and Sakura would be getting married, they were both shocked. They were still hostile towards each other, and even Sakura who had been a long time fan of Sasuke, didn't quite agree with the marriage.

But as it was the wish of her family, she could not go against them, and as she looked up to Sasuke, she knew that maybe one day things would be different between them, sure she did not love him. But she knew he was going through the same position that she was.

Sasuke was now to far, to care who he married, he didn't love Sakura, in fact him and Sakura had quite a few issues, they hated each other now and Sasuke knew this, but she kept her mouth closed so he did the same.

News reached the town of the marriage, cards and letters were sent to Sasuke and Sakura praising on what a nice couple they are.

Sakura and Sasuke were forced to live together, it wasn't that bad, they had separate bed rooms, and they didn't talk much. Sakura cooked and Sasuke spent most of his days away from the house, it was now the fifth week of them living together, they sat across from each other at the dinner table, chatting casually.

Silence fell between them, this always happened, Sasuke never had the will to make a convocation, and as they were both getting use to the arrangement it will still a tad awkward.

Sakura sliced into her food chewing on it, she looked over at Sasuke he looked so sad, he heart sank in her chest, she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey, you know I use to have a crush on Kakashi." Sakura said, she couldn't believe she was telling him.

"Seriously!" Sasuke said in shock.

Sakura laughed, "Yep, even though his like the worst pervert.."

"Me too…" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura missed what he meant.

"I had a crush on him too and I'm guessing so did Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed, "You fags!"

"Bisexual.. I'm bisexual…" silence fell between them, but Sakura couldn't let there first actual convocation become a complete loss.

"hey remember out survival training, when you were um buried in the ground, I thought you were a severed head, a pretty hot severed head!"

Sasuke laughed, Sakura smiled at last he was opening up, even if it was just a little bit it made all the difference, this was the first time he had laughed.

"You have a nice laugh."

"thankyou."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 23: Invitations

Sakura and Sasuke's house was large and elegant, it was white brick, two stories with a huge black iron fence surrounding it covered in red flowers, the veranda stretched across the whole front of the house and this is where Sakura and Sasuke sat with a designer for the engagement party.

Sakura placed a drink in front of Sasuke before addressing the designer, her name was Shizuma, Shizuma grabbed out some folder's flipping through them showing Sasuke and Sakura the many colour arrangements and the different flowers that would be nice.

To say the least, Sasuke was bored. He sat with his arms crossed looking out across the horizon.

Half an hour passed the over joyed Sakura sat on the edge of her seat.

"So who wants to do the flower arrangements?" Shizuma smiled.

"I will! I will!" Sakura said eagerly bending over the sheets. "Hmmmm not roses everyone has roses, and me and Sasuke want to be different! Ummm maybe lilies and daffodils, yes that sounds nice, Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke dazed out away from the two females wishing he was somewhere different, sighing at the unfortunate turn of events, "Sasuke?"

"Huh?' Sasuke jumped looking to Sakura's worried face.

"Lilies ane Daffodils?" she asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked totally missing what she was talking about.

Shizuma looked to the couple with a concerned look on her face, these people didn't really seem to be like a newly engaged couple, the man of the relationship seemed to have no inclination to even care about the engagement party, resulting in making the girl of the relationship look stupid.

"For the flower arrangements Sasuke!" Sakura said trying not to get mad at his for acting so dim.

"oh, umm yeah whatever…" Sasuke said.

Sakura gripped her glass in her hand, 'um yeah whatever!!!' she would 'um yeah whatever' him! Did he actually think she wanted to marry him! Honestly he acted like this was such a chore, if only he put a little bit more attention towards it maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad!

"We need to talk," she hissed.

Sasuke looked to the designer, "Not here!"

"Tonight," Sakura said he a mean tone before turning back to the bewildered Shizuma.

"Shall we move onto colours?" she smiled uneasily.

"Ok," Sakura smiled trying to lighten the mode, "Why doesn't Sasuke help with this one," she said trying to get Sasuke motivated.

"Oh colour arrangement…" he said sarcastically trying to sound enthused. " umm green?"

"Green and what?" Shizuma asked.

"uhh blue?"

"Ewwww!" Sakura cried out, she knew he didn't care for the engagement party, but she wasn't going to sit back and let him make them look like a joke.

"Do you want us to look like a joke?" Sakura hissed, "My parents are going to be there! Do you think I want them to be sitting in a grotty green chair with a blue table cloth!"

"What's wrong with blue and green?"

Shizuma smiled cockily "Blue and green should never be seen," she resited, she didn't really like this hot headed raven. Sakura seemed really nice while this one seemed dumb.

Sasuke turned his glare to the woman pointing at her, "Shut up!"

Then he turned back to Sakura, "Fine we will just have it all pink and purple, for princess Sakura, You know you didn't have to BRING me into THIS, I was just happy sitting there! If you just let me BE, we wouldn't have a problem!" then he stormed off in dismay.

Sakura blinked getting over his out burst before looking back to Shizuma, "How about Blue and white, seeing as Sasuke wanted Blue…" Sakura looked embarrassed as Sasuke had just thrown a tantrum in front of this nice lady.

Naruto stepped out of his apartment, he wore fresh clothes and his hair was still damp from his shower, he was actually getting motivated.

Iruka and him had, had a long chat the day prier. Naruto had told him everything, spilled out all his tears, and in the end they sat together discussing the future, Naruto had decided that there was no use in dwelling over what had happened, it was over now and it would not be his lose.

Today was the first day of the rest of his life he resited in his head, taking the first step off the veranda, he was already feeling better.

The sky was cloudy as he made his way to town, it was now seven weeks since Sasuke and him had broken up, and Naruto felt that finally he should be starting to move on with his life, too many tears were shred for that teme.

Naruto felt a bit weak as he walked along, he hadn't been eating, his appetite had just gone away, even the thought of some foods made his stomach turn. A sides from that Naruto had been more depressed lately things seemed to be affecting him more then they usually did, he put this down to the fact that his heart had just been broken.

Naruto walked into a small pub, ordering a juice, he didn't think that drinking sake in the middle of the day was such a good idea, he took his juice to a corner in the pub and sipped away at it, taking out the paper he had bought earlier on that day, well this was nice he thought, he was nice and relaxed.

Sasuke approached the pub, still red faced from his tantrum, he really didn't like that woman Shizuma or something, Making him look like a idiot, man he didn't even want to get married yet here he is having to put up with bitch's like her, he stormed over to the bar ordering some sake. He waited at the bar taking a seat.

Naruto turned his head upon hearing Sasuke's voice, there was no way he would ever forget that voice. He looked over to the bar, and saw Sasuke sitting there playing with his glass.

Naruto gulped, this wasn't good the burning in his chest came back, he gripped his chest. Stopping himself from getting all emotional again, what was wrong with him, he never got this emotional. But all of a sudden it felt like whenever the wind changed he wanted to cry.

He pushed his glass to the side and rolled up his paper, stuffing it in his bag, he had to get out of her, he rose from his seat slowly making his way towards the door, when Sasuke's gaze darted to him both of their eyes locking onto each other.

Naruto gasped as he felt a pain in his stomach, his heart thumped as he felt queasy, he had to get out of here, he turned towards the door, hearing Sasuke call out his name. The raven haired boy rose from his chair following Naruto as Naruto ran from the pub.

Naruto made it outside his vision going blurry, he felt weak and tired, his stomach hurt, he gripped it staggering forward, he heard Sasuke call out his name from behind him as he curled over onto the pavement throwing up into the gutter.

Sasuke bent down beside his laying a hand on his shoulder, Naruto skin prickling at his touch, Sasuke moved Naruto's blonde hair out of his face as Naruto proceeded to empty everything from his stomach.

Naruto didn't get it, he hadn't eaten anything, he didn't ever feel like eating and here he was empting everything that was in his stomach that wasn't much at all.

He gasped for air as he finished throwing up, the horrible taste of stomach acid staining his mouth, Sasuke still held his hair from his face, Sasuke looked at him with a worried expression on his face, this was the first time he had seen Naruto in seven weeks, and here Naruto was looking worst then ever and throwing up at the side of the road.

Naruto tried not to look at Sasuke, knowing how pathetic he must look right now, Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, leaning Naruto's body against his as he helped Naruto stand up.

"Come on, lets get you some water," He said guiding Naruto back into the pub.

Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite each other at a small table, Naruto sipped at his water feeling extremely weak, he was so deprived of having anything to eat, yet he was never hungry.

"How long have you been sick for?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Naruto placed his glass down, why would Sasuke we worried about him, Sasuke shouldn't be worried about him, he just wanted to never see Sasuke again, worrying Sasuke would do no good, Sasuke would feel like it was all his fault, like Naruto couldn't go a day without Sasuke's help.

"I'm not sick," he said lightly still feeling weak.

"Then what was that? You just threw up Naruto, and you look bloody horrible."

"That's the first time ok! I'm not sick I just haven't been eating much, ok. There's nothing to be worried about!" Naruto rose from his chair his head seemed to be swimming again he staggered before Sasuke grabbed his arm pulling him back down into his seat.

"You should eat then. I'll buy you something to eat, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not hungry!" Naruto said defiantly.

"But look at you, your so weak, please let me buy you something!" Sasuke said a urgency in his eyes.

Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't let him go unless he ate something, Naruto sighed, "Fine, I'll have ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the ramen shop, Sasuke kept an eye on Naruto the whole time making sure he didn't fall over or anything, when they finally arrived Sasuke ordered Naruto a big bowl of ramen.

Naruto looked at the ramen, the smell filling his senses, he already started to feel a tad more queasy, he picked up his chopsticks eating the ramen slowly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. "Listen I'm so sorry, I wanted to talk to you but you were ignoring my calls."

Naruto sighed looking up at Sasuke, "Listen I know its over, and I know your trying to move on with my life, I'm sorry for making you worry ok, I just wanted to be alone."

Sasuke looked worried, "Naruto, you know I didn't want this to happen…" Naruto stopped his from finishing his sentence. "Sasuke, you have your life now and I have mine, lets not dwell on what could have been.." He hurt Naruto just to say this.

"Well Naruto, I was um wondering," Sasuke couldn't just let Naruto go from his life entirely he loved the boy, and couldn't ever seeing them not be at least friends, "Um, would you mind coming to the engagement party?"

Naruto dug his sticks into the noodles, anger shooting through him before he sighed what was the use of this anymore? It hurt him like hell, but he wanted to move on and keeping grudges would do that, "Sure.."

"Thanks Naruto, It means a lot." Sasuke said.

Naruto pushed his bowl away from him he had only ate half but already the pain in his stomach was coming back, "Urhh." He stood up and rushed out side throwing up again, Sasuke looked worryingly at him, not knowing what he was going to do.

Sasuke helped Naruto to his house, "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Sasuke looked at Naruto colourless face.

"Nah I'm fine, go home to Sakura.." Naruto said holding his sore stomach.

Sasuke just stood there confused he didn't want to go he wanted to help Naruto.

"Trust me I will be fine!" Naruto said forcing a smile.

Sasuke walked up to his house opening the door, it was already dark and he smelt food being cooked, Sakura rushed out at him a harsh look on her face, "Where were you?"

"I met up with Naruto…"

"YOU what!"

"Sakura… he was sick, he was throwing up at the side of the road, I bought him some food ok that's all."

"oh… is he ok?" Sakura looked concerned.

"I don't know, he hasn't been eating and when he does he throws it up, oh and I invited him to the engagement party,"

"oh… fantastic now I will have someone there who probably wants to kill me!" Sakura said angrily.

"Sakura, its not only 'your' engagement party, as much as you hate him. He still means a lot to me."

"Well it may as well be my engagement party, seeing as I'm the only one who seems to give a fuck about it! You just sat there in boredom the whole time and THEN when I asked for you help, YOU throw a tantrum, like a little boy, how do you explain that?"

"SHE WAS UNDERMINDING ME!"

"Come off it Sasuke, she was telling you that blue and green down match." Saskura rolled her eyes.

"No..nooooo, she resited a damned poem!"

"Well you should have known that blue and green don't match!" Sakura pointed out.

"So now its ok for people to make me look stupid?"

"God Sasuke, you make me feel like I'm the enemy, do you seriously think I want to marry you?"

"Then why are you?"

"Because you and me are in the same position Sasuke, we both have to follow our damned family wishes, and yet you still act like I'm an enemy, like it was my idea, it wasn't Sasuke and just like you I'm trying to cope with this. If you just stop rejecting me maybe we can both get through this without fighting, we don't have to love each other but the least we can do is be friends about it?" Sakura said her face frowning with concern.

Sasuke sighed she had a point, it wasn't like she wanted this. And he didn't have to act like a child about it, he nodded his head to her, she was right, if they helped each other out, maybe this act of marriage wouldn't be that bad.

Chapter 24: Engagement Party

Naruto looked at pale form in the mirror, it was the day of the engagement, Naruto was now really regretting agreeing to come to this stupid thing, asides from that he still felt sick, in fact it was getting worse, and certain foods made him want to gag, whilst some food he couldn't get enough of, such as fruit.

Naruto had never been a fan of healthy eating but now all he wanted was fruit and vegetables, food like ramen just made him throw up.

Naruto adjusted his black suit, he looked like he was going to a funeral, this was not internatal….ok maybe in the subconscious of his mind it may have been, but originally he just wanted to look smart, so he wasn't being disrespectful.

Sakura finished brushing her pink hair, then pinning it up and slipping on her sleek peach dress the complimented her form. His slipped on some eyeliner and pink lipstick before picking up Sasuke's suit and walking to his bathroom.

She nudged the door open making the undressed Sasuke jump, he had just got out of the shower.

Sasuke fell back into the shower curtain grabbing it and wrapping it around himself, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are YOU insane woman!" Sasuke cried out, "This is MY bathroom, WHAT are you doing!"

"I brought you your suit," she said rolling her eyes at his childish antics.

"What suit? I was just going to wear what I always do."

"Your wearing a suit Sasuke, its our bloody engagement party!"

Sasuke whilst covering himself with the curtain reaching his arm out grabbing a towel quickly wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower. "Still I'm not wearing a suit!"

"It's grey with a dark blue under shirt, you should like it!" Sakura pressed on.

A deathly look crossed Sasuke's face, "What! What! So you think I'm THAT stereotypical!" oh the nerve of her, thinking she could win him over with colours!

"I just want you to look nice! Or do you want me to get you a green and blue suit??"

"How DARE YOU! I thought we were over that! And that…what was her name, Shimba?"

"Shizuma!"

"Yeah, I don't care what her name is!" Sasuke growled.

"She planed the whole engagement party! And she is going to plan the wedding!" Sakura stood up for Shizuma.

"Fucking Fantastic! She's probably going to be glaring at me the whole time, probably order me a suit a size too small so I pass out on the alter, so the stupid lesbian can have her way with you!"

Sakura gasped, "What's wrong with you! You should be the last person bagging peoples sexuality!"

"You know what's wrong with me?? Huh? Huh?" Sasuke said stepping forward, Sakura stepped back the wall stopping her.

"YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" He yelled at her inches away from her face.

Sakura meeped out under her breath, "Sasuke…"

"YOUR WHATS WRONG WITH ME! If you would've just kept your fucking little mouth closed, and not had to let your god forsaken ego take over your stupid head! You PROMISED! So you're a liar! You were always trying to get in between Naruto and I, didn't my threat mean anything! And No now your not the one suffering, not suffering at all, I didn't KILL you! This is your dream isn't it SA, Ku. RA! To be trapping me into marring you, a dirty lying piece of shit! Now I'm trapped, my life sucks! And I'm going to have to be stuck with you for the rest of my life! Thankyou Sakura, THANK you!" Sasuke stopped huffing from his out burst, he looks to see Sakura reaction, he imagined her having a go back at him, slapping him even, but no she did neither, tears were streaming down her face, she started wheezing as she found it hard to breath through her tears.

Sasuke stood still shock over coming him, Sakura fell to the ground coughing and spluttering with her tears, her makeup running down her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." she kept mumbling she wouldn't look him in the face as she made weird sounds as she cried.

Sasuke felt bad, his chest hurting from the pain of hurting her, he bent down grabbing her shoulder, "Please Sakura, just stop."

"I'm really sorry, I was so stupid.. I don't know why I did it, I was so dumb, I didn't want this to happen, I wanted you to be with him, and I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with someone like me." Tears still running down her face.

"I..don't mind you that much.." Sasuke said trying to make Sakura stop crying, "Listen, I'll…umm wear the suit, and I don't care about Shizuma, I'll ignore her.."

"Sasuke, that doesn't matter!" she gasped, "Your trapped…" she whispered so only them two could hear, then she stood up abruptly running from the room.

Sasuke stood by a garden chair it was blue, he watched from a distance as Sakura greeted the guests, he had to admit she looked quite pretty wearing that pink dress. (Sasuke its…PEACH baka!)

Shizuma walked up to Sasuke putting a hand on his shoulder making Sasuke jump, he still calmed himself looking to Shizuma before smiling apologetically, "Sorry Shimba, nerves."

She scowled, "its Shizuma!"

"Oh, what do you want?" Sasuke said rather rudely.

"I was thinking that maybe you should help Sakura, seeing as it is both off your engagement party." She made out that Sasuke was heartless.

"Maybe you should go help her, seeing as you 'like' her so 'much'" he emphasized on like and much.

"Keep my personal life out of this Sasuke.' Shizuma scowled.

Sasuke's face straightened, he didn't think he was actually right, he took a step back before hurriedly walking over to Sakura concerned for her well being against Shizuma.

Sakura saw Sasuke walking swiftly towards her she quickly diverted her gaze to Shikamaru, shacking his hand and thanking him for coming.

Sasuke noticed this and frowned, maybe he was just a bit too harsh, he didn't love Sakura and he knew Sakura didn't love him but if they were to get married they should at least have an understanding.

Sasuke walked off to greet Gaara who was studying a rock cake, "Hey Gaara,"

"What is this?" he said glaring at the cake.

"It's a um, rock cake…" Sasuke said giving Gaara a queer look.

Gaara diverted his glare from the cake to Sasuke, "I know what its called." Gaara growled before glaring back at the cake and muttering, 'What is this.."

Sasuke took a step back before he felt a whack on the back. "Sasuke, me man!"

Sasuke cringed turning to face Kiba, the annoying loud dog boy, "Kiba." He nodded his head.

Kiba patted him on the back, "Good on ya Sasuke, nice to see your on the right side of the fence again." Then he whistled, "And doesn't Sakura look so damn fine in that dress?"

Sasuke sighed, "I guess."

Kiba smiled, "Good, I was just testing ya!" then his gaze was diverted to Hinata who was approaching the party, still patting Sasuke on the back he started to walk away from Sasuke muttering, "I'll see you later mate.."

Sakura turned to the next person in the line who was sadly Ino, "Ino…" she said wearily.

Ino smiled sarcastically, "So just tell me, what's he like in bed?"

Sakura smiled, "Better then your most erotic fantasy's." Sakura lied, its not like she knew what he was like, but just to see that sour look on Ino's face it was worth lying.

Sasuke looked across the crowd searching for Naruto, had Naruto had second thoughts about coming he wondered, he looked around no one was watching hijm so he walked out of the compound, he didn't know where he was going he just walked a bit before stopping as his gaze set on a dark figure sitting on a swing.

Sasuke made his way towards Naruto who was lightly swinging too consumed in thought to notice Sasuke, Sasuke came and sat next to Naruto.

"You came…" Sasuke said a bit surprised.

"Yeah I came, wouldn't miss this for the world!" Naruto said sarcastically, Sasuke laughed, "Well thanks anyway, are you planing on sabotaging it?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Nah… I'm sorta going to move on with my life," Naruto smiled, Sasuke's heart jumped when he saw Naruto's sweet smile.

"Friends…?" Sasuke said abruptly.

Naruto turned his sparkling blue eyes towards Sasuke and nodded, Sasuke smiled leaning over and hugging Naruto, time froze as Sasuke felt the warmth radiate off Naruto's body, Naruto's eyes slipped closed as he waited for Sasuke to draw back, but Sasuke didn't they sat like this for seemed like an eternity. Before they heard a harsh voice, both of them jumped back from each other.

Sasuke turned to face Shizuma who stood with her arms crossed, "The dances are about to start, Sasuke your up first."

Oh great now all thous lessons where going to be put to the test…

Sasuke lead Sakura out onto the dance floor, holding her hand and pulling her closer to him as the music came on and they waltzed across the floor.

Sakura still not looking Sasuke in the eye, think THINK just make her happy, Sasuke thought, "You look very nice today."

"Your just saying that.." Sakura said.

"I'm not, I didn't mean what came out earlier to come out like that…"

"But you did mean it." Sasuke couldn't deny her, she was right. But some how as he started to dance with her part of him begun to forgive her, everyone makes mistakes.

As the music stopped, Sasuke bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, this made Sakura's insides tingle, but still she just walked away from him.

Naruto sat in one of the cubicle's he wasn't throwing up, but he still felt very sick, not daring to go out to the party in case he started throwing up all over the food buffets, and on top of that he was sick of people's stares.

Naruto sighed, holding his stomach his head going a bit dizzy, he cringed over, then he heard the door to the bathroom open, someone walking in. He held his breath not wanting someone to find him hiding away in the bathroom.

Naruto pushed himself up against the wall of the cubicle staying as still as he possibly could.

Sasuke stood at the other side of the cubicle wall, looking at his appearance in the mirror, he felt guilty, guilty about everything, he didn't want to get married he wanted to be with Naruto, he didn't want to be here, he also had mixed feelings about Sakura, he felt bad for her, he hated her, yet he didn't. Sasuke sighed, leaning over the wash basin and splashing water on his face.

Naruto heard the sigh at the other side of the cubicle, he slowly bent down looking under the door seeing Sasuke in that ridicules suit. About to stand back up, he cringed as a pain shot through his stomach making him yelp out in pain, Sasuke turned to see where the sound came from.

"Are you alright in there?" he asked, hoping no one had got food poisoning, maybe Gaara had done something to that rock cake.

"Yeah…yeah umm I'm fine…" Naruto said trying to put on a voice.

"Naruto! What are you doing in there?" Sasuke asked not fooled by Naruto's put on voice.

'shit' Naruto thought before opening the door, Sasuke looked down at Naruto curled over on the ground.

"Naruto!" he said bending down and dragging Naruto up and out of the cubicle.

"Where you hiding in here?" Sasuke asked wearily.

"…ah umm.." Naruto started before shock hit him as Sasuke grabbed him up by the collar pushing him up on the wall, Naruto started to freak out, had he offended Sasuke in some way?"

"Sasuk…mmm" Naruto was muffled as Sasuke's sweet mouth came down onto his, kissing away any words, Naruto's body relaxed against the wall, as they started to kiss deeper, Naruto raised his hands into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pushing his hand up Naruto's shirt, as his tongue proceeded to dance with Naruto's, Sasuke's hand playing with Naruto's nipple, twisting it making Naruto give out a sexual moan whilst kissing Sasuke, making Sasuke's manhood get excited.

Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs pushing his body up against Naruto's grinding his erect member against Naruto feeling as Naruto's member perked up with excitement his mouth letting little gasps escape it.

Sasuke bent his head down kissing and sucking at Naruto's neck whilst pushing his member harder into Naruto, Naruto started panting…gasping, his penis getting more and more excited.

"I love you.." Sasuke said in between kisses.

Naruto froze before pushing Sasuke away from him, Sasuke looked at him with a confused look on his face, "Friends." Naruto said reminding Sasuke of their promise.

A tear ran down his face before he pushed off from the wall abruptly storming out of the bathroom.

'Fine if Naruto had got over him, then Sasuke would get over Naruto!'

Sakura and Lee danced arm in arm, looking into each other's eyes, Sakura didn't notice before but she actually felt really relaxed with Lee, he smiled at her she smiled back sweetly, and even though Sakura would never admit it he actually looked very handsome.

Sasuke made his way across the garden party, walking through the flower beds, on the way pushing over someone's sand castle, a glare shot from Gaara and a bunch of little kids.

Storming to the dance floor, he saw Sakura in the arms of bushy brows, god so was Lee going to be a problem, he felt a shot of jealousy, walking up to the dancing pair and pushing Lee out of the way.

Grabbing Sakura's hands and banding down before her, fishing into his pocket before pulling out a ring, fixing him eyes onto Sakura, "I hope this diamond is dazzling enough to compliment your beauty." With that he slipped the ring onto her engagement finger standing and kissing her on the lips.

Naruto gazed from afar, watching as the ring was placed onto Sakura's finger and Sasuke standing up and pulling Sakura into him as he kissed her on the lips.

Naruto felt a hot flush come over him, pain erupting in his stomach. He cringed placing a hand on it, dizziness surrounding him he felt like throwing up. His vision blurred, holding his head as his body went limp, falling to the ground he fainted.

Sasuke gasped, as he saw his beautiful blonde hit the ground, what had he done! And why was it that all of a sudden Naruto was sick all the time, he cursed himself for being so stupid, not only was he playing with Naruto's feelings but he was playing with Sakura's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 25: She's a Lesbian!

Naruto really hated the place inside him, it was honestly a dump, they say when you do meditation you go into you mind's palace, WHY THE HELL did Naruto's have to be this sewer looking dungeon?

Naruto walked through the blackness that was tinted green, splashing along in the knee high water, he approached the cage that Kyuubi was trapped in, a seal on a plank of wood sat in front of the cage.

The fox demon's red eyes glared out at Naruto, the only thing that Naruto could hear was the heavy breathing of the Kyuubi.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked, being aware of not coming too close.

"You fainted." The deep menacing voice growled.

"But why? What's wrong with me am I dying? I've been like this for nearly two months and it's just getting worse, is this depression, every time I think of Sasuke it just seems to make me feel worse."

Kyuubi hummed to itself, thinking about what to say, "I don't know if right now is the right time for me to tell you, all I can say if be careful and eat something, look at you your as skinny as a rake, plus I think soon you will be getting some pretty bad cravings."

"What do you MEAN Kyuubi! Just tell me what's wrong with me! What cravings…" Naruto felt him self slipping away from this reality, still calling out to Kyuubi as he felt his subconscious coming back to his body.

Naruto moaned moving around, opening his eyes and finding himself in his lounge, he looked up to see Sasuke clicking off the phone and placing it back on the hook, Naruto blinked Sasuke looked a wreck he had grass stains all over his clothes, and his hair was messy, yet still wearing his suit. Naruto looked down at himself he was also wearing his suit, that was crinkled from the affair in the bathroom.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said a bit groggily. Sasuke turned to Naruto coming over to him and bending down putting a hand on Naruto's forehead taking his temperature, "Are you alright?"

Naruto cringed at Sasuke's touch, his head still hurting from the fall, "Sasuke what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sakura?"

"Someone had to take you home, you fainted." Sasuke passed Naruto a glass of water.

Naruto started to sit up before falling back down groaning, holding his head with one hand.

"Naruto I'm so sorry about what happened, I'm so stupid. I just wanted to make you jealous, I didn't want you to faint like that. God Naruto I cant stop thinking about you!" Sasuke said leaning over and grazing his lips against Naruto's, a warmth trickled down Naruto's spine at Sasuke's touch, he gripped his eyes closed taking up the courage to say no to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't let this happen he couldn't tolerate being treated like Sasuke's toy.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke's hot breath on his cheek.

"It's not like Sakura expects my love anyway, she knows my feelings for you." Sasuke said slipping a hand up through Naruto's hair, his pitch black eyes piercing Naruto.

Naruto gulped, Sasuke's touch so warm, his body so close to Naruto's.

Sasuke climbed up onto the couch, licking Naruto's ear, Naruto groaned as he tried to sink lower into the couch, Sasuke's hand pushing down on Naruto's pants trying to release Naruto's swelled groin. Sasuke's tongue travelling along Naruto's jaw line.

"ahhh, no…no.." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke continued to kiss him.

"I know you don't want me to stop," Sasuke said, his hand slipping down Naruto's pants, touching Naruto, making Naruto arch his body. "Sakura doesn't have to know."

"Get off me Sasuke, I'm over you!" Naruto spat at Sasuke a glare on his face as he pushed Sasuke off the couch.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was now on the ground glaring, a creak from the door came as Iruka entered both Sasuke and Naruto straightening their clothes, Sasuke standing up and storming out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?" Iruka knew the situation between Naruto and Sasuke so he quickly changed the subject, "Sasuke rang me, apparently you fainted?"

"Yeah right in the middle of the engagement party…" Naruto blushed doing up his pants, Iruka looked away politely. God what would Iruka think they were up to.

"What happened here?" Iruka asked sitting down across from Naruto.

"Well I guess its as hard on Sasuke as it is on me, but anyway I told Sasuke I was over him, that's why he was so upset." Naruto sighed, he wasn't over Sasuke damn it. He did want to have an affair with Sasuke, he wanted to touch that body and kiss Sasuke's handsome features, no other person in Konoha would give up the chance to be Sasuke's lover, but Naruto did.

"So you lied?" Iruka asked.

"What else could I do? Let the bastard use me as his boy toy when Sakura's back is turned?" Naruto said a bit pissed off at the selfish Uchiha who thought he could get anything he wanted.

"Naruto tell me how you are feeling? First all the throwing up and now fainting, do you know what's wrong with you?" Iruka asked.

"Well Kyuubi knows something but she wont tell me, anyway I'm not dieing so I should be alright, anyway damn it I'm so hungry," Naruto said gripping his growling stomach.

"But you can't eat! You will throw up!" Iruka said standing up following Naruto into the kitchen, Naruto opening the fridge.

"But I'm SOOOO hungry," then he frowned looking in the cupboard, "I want vegetable tempura!"

"But you DON'T like vegetables!" Iruka said, what the hell was wrong with Naruto?

Naruto stormed to the door grabbing up his coat, he needed vegetable tempura right now, his stomach growled for it and at the thought of any other food he felt sickened.

Sasuke stormed up to his house still pissed off clenching his hands in fists, who did Naruto think he was turning Sasuke down? And saying he was over Sasuke grrrr, pfft it was obvious he wasn't, the way his body reacted to Sasuke's touch told Sasuke everything.

Sasuke prided himself in thinking that he was the sexist and most desirable teen in Konoha, Christ was only a teen and getting married. He sighed, what was he kidding himself, Naruto wouldn't want to be with a married man. And that's right he was going to get married and already he was thinking about cheating. Sasuke felt a prang of guilt even if he attempted to cheat with the person he loved, it still wasn't right. And what was he doing playing around with Naruto, Naruto was trying to move on and Sasuke was just confusing everything. Sasuke vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make it up to Naruto and be his friend.

Sasuke approached the house, first thing tomorrow he would go to Naruto's house and say sorry for being such a jerk and taking advantage of Naruto. Sasuke slipped open the door, throwing his coat onto a hook and calling out to Sakura.

Before stopping abruptly, time seemed to move very slowly, sitting in HIS lounge, on HIS couch with one of HIS wine glasses with HIS soon to be wife was none other then Shizuma HIS now sworn enemy sipping slowly at the wine licking her lips as her eyes glistened as she stared intently at Sakura.

Sasuke walked into the just to hear the end of Sakura saying a joke about how much of a clean freak Sasuke was saying something about how he ironed her underwear. Sasuke scowled, what's wrong with that if anything she should be thanking him. Shizuma leaned back letting out a ear piercing laugh, thumping her foot on the ground.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, everywhere went silent.

Sakura turned to him, she looked scared like a little girl who had been caught raiding her big brothers porn stash.

"Sorry to interrupt your gossip, but we need to talk.." Sasuke said pointing to the kitchen, Sakura raised her eyebrows at Shizuma and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"What was that!" Sasuke demanded, "Why are you talking about our personal life with her!"

"We haven't got a personal life!" she said throwing her arms up in the air, "The closest you've come to me is my nickers!"

"That's not the point! She's a lesbian Sakura!" Pointing through the wall to the lounge roughly where Shizuma is sitting.

"Not this again." Sakura sighed.

"She likes you!" Sasuke persisted.

"Jealous are we?" Sakura laughed evilly.

"NO! But that is my couch, that is my lounge, that is my wine glass, this is my house and you are mine!"

"Well too bad, I invited her to dinner." Sakura said waving off what Sasuke had said walking back into the lounge.

Shizuma sat in between Sakura and Sasuke, just great she was in the middle of them already Sasuke thought crushing a pea with his fork.

"Sakura, pass the salt." Sasuke said rather rudely.

"The salt is next to Shizuma, ask Shizuma to." Sakura pointed out.

"Pass the salt…Sakura." Sasuke said again.

Sakura sighed getting up and walking around the table picking the salt up and giving it to Sasuke before wondering back to her seat.

Sasuke glared at Shizuma shacking the salt onto his meat, he looked like a mad man, shacking and shacking that salt onto his meat, a good ten seconds passing, no salt left in the container looking down at his ruined meal. Sasuke gave out a moan in anger before throwing the glass salt container at the wall making it shatter.

"OH JUST GREAT SASUKE! Cant you just be normal!" Sakura cried out jumping out of her seat to go clean up the mess, leaning down to pick up the pieces.

RIP

"For fucks sake!" Sakura cried out as her tight dress ripped up the side of her leg to her hip.

Sasuke saw Shizuma's eyes light up as she stood up, "I'll help you find another dress!" she was about to move forward when Sasuke stood up grabbing her shoulder, "No need Shizuma, I'll help her find a dress, seeing as I am her future husband."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura running his hand seductively up her thigh as he helped her up inking at Shizuma.

"What are you doing!" Sakura freaked.

"Helping you up." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Oh." Sakura looked embarrassed maybe she was imagining things.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in Sakura's bed room, Sakura looking through her cupboard for a dress.

"See, I told you she was a lesbian! Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"No Sasuke I was more concerned with the glass on the ground. And you have no proof that she is a lesbian."

"She told me!" Sasuke said.

"I'm sure you just imagined it."

"So NOW I'm delusional! Thanks Sakura. But as I said, she TOLD me." Sasuke went to the door, "Anyway this is my house, and my rules I'm telling her to leave!" before Sakura could protest he was out the door.

Sasuke stood with his hands on his hips by the open front door as he watched Shizuma about to leave. "Thankyou for coming, but I hope you don't try anything next time." (can you imagine anyone saying goodbye like that?)

"What are you implying?" Shizuma asked.

"You know what I mean, you cant get her off me Shizuma by law she'll be mine."

"Your not married yet, Sasuke." She smiled, "Good day."

Sasuke slammed the door behind her.

Sakura rolled over in her bed, she never really got use to sleeping in this house, that's why she installed a bed light, a bed light that now wasn't working due to a blown fuse. She pulled her sheets up around her, trying to make out the shadows in the room, listening to every creak she shuddered wondering if it was a robber or worse some freaky dead chick.

She breathed in deep closing her eyes when she jumped at the sound of dripping, leaping out of her bed for her life.

She found herself at Sasuke's door pushing it open, she never thought she would come here, what would she say to Sasuke? She approached the sleeping figure who didn't make a sound. Predictable he was one of thous soundless sleepers probably motionless as well, making him have the appearance of a vampire. Sakura crept forward before her breath caught in her throat, when he slept in was almost angelic, he was captivating to look at, Sakura had to shack her head a few times to get out of her trance, she drew her hand out to touch the attractive sleeping Sasuke attempting to wake him.

"Sasuke.." she whispered her hand a few inches away from him.

"Sasuke.." she said again touching his arm, his body jolted as he sat up in bed panting with one hand holding his heart.

"Fuck you scared the hell out of me." Then he gave her a weird look, what was she doing in his room at night, or what was she doing in his room at all. "What do you want?" the topless Sasuke asked.

"Ummmm…" Sakura blushed, she didn't know how to say this. "I'm scared…can I sleep with you tonight?" Sakura nearly hit herself that came so out wrong.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but watching her fidget like a small child, "Your scared?"

"Yes." Sakura squeaked.

"Whatever, I guess you can."

Sakura smiled hopping over him to the other side of the bed crawling under the covers.

"Just don't try anything." Sasuke stated.

After that it was silent for about fifteen minutes before a sobbing from Sakura started, Sasuke moaned in annoyance turning around to face her, "What…is it?"

"Nothing.." she continued to sob.

"Do you want me to shut the cupboard doors or something?"

"It's not that.. its just that this is my engagement night." She sobbed.

Jesus Christ, what did she expect?

"I have an idea." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked to Sasuke their eyes locking onto each other.

"Why don't we watch umm." What do girls like, think dammit, "Sex and the city?"

For the rest of the night Sasuke sat in boredom next to Sakura on the couch as they watched Sex and the city, Sasuke yawned, this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 26: A Personal Challenge

It was dark as Shizuma stepped out onto the side walk looking back at the lit up house, she watched as Sasuke slammed the door shut. Shizuma smirked so now Sasuke was finally getting protective. Oh well it didn't change anything, even if Sasuke had told Shizuma not to try anything.

In fact if anything this just made Shizuma more eager, "A personal challenge…" Shizuma muttered liking the sound of it.

The buzzing of sound surrounded Neji and Tenten as they dug into their meals, this was their eighth week anniversary, Neji had brought Tenten out to the most elegant restaurant in Konoha, candles lit the room flowers in vases were around them.

Tenten looked at Neji with love filled eyes, "Thankyou, this was lovely."

Neji rose from his chair walking around the table to Tenten leaning down and kissing her lightly on the cheek before Tenten grabbed his face pulling his mouth to hers, they both laughed as they kissed, before Neji leaned down grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "I think we should celebrate."

Tenten giggled, "Celebrate, how.."

Neji smirked pulling her towards the door, "You'll see." Tenten continued to giggle.

Temari scowled as she hid behind a large stone pillar, she watched Tenten and Neji leave hand in hand. Glaring she walked forward following them out of the door making sure she was out of their site.

Morning had come finally and Sasuke stretched out on the couch, Sakura was a sleep but Sasuke had actually sat there and watched the whole bloody 13 episodes of Sex and City. He stood up walking to the kitchen splashing water on his face then walking up to his bathroom, ten minutes later he walked out fresh and clean ready to go.

Grabbing his coat, today he would apologize to Naruto.

Naruto lay out the food he had just bought on his messy table, pushing all the discarded ramen packets that had been sitting around for months onto the ground, before arranging the fruit and vegetables out, hmmm which should he eat?

This morning he had, had yet another attack to the gut making him throw up mostly everything that was in his stomach so now he was starving, he knew he should probably go see Tsunade about what is wrong with him but truthfully he was scared. He had never been like this ever in his life and he wondered if he was dying but surely Kyuubi would say something if he was.

Picking up an orange he decided that maybe he should cut this up to eat, wrapping his apron around his waist he grabbed out a knife ready to start cutting up the fruit, but stopped when he heard a knock at the door, he placed the orange down on the bench before walking to the door slowly, he grinned maybe it was Iruka.

He pushed the door open slowly with his hand that wasn't holding the knife, Sasuke jumped upon seeing Naruto standing there in a apron holding a knife, he held his chest catching his breath from the scare, "Maybe you shouldn't carry knifes around like that Naruto."

Naruto frowned upon seeing Sasuke, "What do you want? Honestly I would rather not be molested today."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh but it's so tempting," he said sarcastically, "But haven't you heard I'm into the cunt now?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him, "Whatever makes you sleep at night faggot, I'm pretty sure you've done more to me then you have to Sakura."

Sasuke forced a smile trying not to make Naruto's comments get to him, "I need to talk to you."

"Well what do you call this baka?"

"I mean talk inside sitting down." Sasuke pushed on.

"Yeah if you keep your hands to yourself." Naruto said pushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face.

"hn, whatever I promise I wont touch you. Happy?" Sasuke said pushing past Naruto into the house his cologne filling Naruto's nostrils as he walked so close, his hair perfect.

Naruto lead Sasuke over to the bench covered in food, Sasuke's eyes widened, "Throwing a party or something?"

"No, its for me."

Sasuke picked up a carrot, "You eat vegetables now?"

Naruto scowled, why was it that everyone found it so hard to believe that Naruto actually liked healthy food, "Sasuke just get on with the point." He said chopping sharp knife into the orange trying to intimidate Sasuke.

"its about the other day…" Sasuke started.

Naruto grinded the knife into the bench gritting his teeth, "Which part when you molested me in the bathroom or took advantage of me when I was half unconscious?"

"Ok I made a lot of mistakes, its because I have feelings for you Naruto but I will try to put them behind me so we can be friends."

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?" Naruto finished cutting up the orange.

Sasuke sighed, "Look I'm sorry about it ok, I'm seriously messed up at the moment, but I just really hope that we can put it behind us and move on, I don't want to get married, I wanted to be with you but I cant so here I am telling you that I will put everything behind me, I will stop having these feelings for you if you just take me up as at least your friend."

Naruto gulped trying to hold down a tear, Sasuke really did think that Naruto was totally over him, he was going to move on, Sasuke was going to forget about them ever being together, he was going to squash down the feelings he had for Naruto. All Sasuke wanted was Naruto's friendship, Naruto didn't know if he could give Sasuke this. Naruto clenched down on the knife, what other choice did he have, if he didn't accept Sasuke's friendship then it would be damn obvious that he liked Sasuke.

The 16 year old boy with bright blue eyes looking up from the bench to the 17 year old boys pitch black eyes forcing a smile, Sasuke looked so genuine, "If you really want my friendship that bad then help me cut up these damned vegetables" he laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before standing up coming over to Naruto's side of the bench grabbing a kunai out of his ninja belt cutting into a carrot, "Dobe, do you actually think you can eat all this!"

Naruto pocked Sasuke in the arm with his knife lightly before laughing at Sasuke's death glare, "If you want some, too bad. I'm starving!"

"Don't come crying to me when you get fat." Sasuke said flipping his kunai up in the air and catching it and slicing into a watermelon smirking at his own little trick.

Naruto pouted before attempting to do the same feat, tossing the knife up in the air watching it come down towards him before Sasuke's arm stretched out catching it before Naruto could. "Sorry Dobe, didn't want you to cut yourself." He said pacing the knife to Naruto.

Naruto snatched it out of Sasuke hand, "Your not that great teme."

Naruto and Sasuke made jokes like this together like the old times, all the drama that had gone down seemed to be forgotten, Naruto beamed his sweet smile as he shot his little playful insults at Sasuke who continued to show Naruto up in every aspect of the kitchen doing his little ninja tricks.

Right now they were just teen boys having fun, everything just for that short time seemed normal.

Sakura ran to the kettle that was boiling, taking it off the heat pouring both Shizuma and her cups of tea, she passed one to Shizuma who was smiling at her strangely.

"Anyway, he ended up watching Sex and the City with me all night." Sakura said sitting across from Shizuma.

"He did that for your engagement night." Shizuma said sarcastically.

"Well what else would you expect?" Sakura said a bit embarrassed.

"You deserve so much better." Shizuma smiled.

"Meh, what can you do." Sakura shrugged.

"We can talk about it." She tapped the seat next to her on the couch.

Sakura walked over sitting down next to Shizuma placing her glass down on the coffee table, Shizuma lapped up the image of Sakura leaning over and putting her glass down exposing her back. "I think it was pretty sweet, even if we didn't do anything. We don't need to do anything to express our…" Sakura stopped there, she couldn't make her self say love.

Shizuma picked up on his leaning over to Sakura. "Oh Sakura, Sasuke is so stupid," she hugged Sakura you greatly accepted it, "You deserve 'so' much better," Shizuma whispered in Sakura's ear sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

Sakura felt a little freaked out remembering Sasuke's warnings, she tried to lean back from Shizuma's embrace but felt that she was being held there, "Shizuma…" she said a bit urgently.

Shizuma's hand ran down Sakura's back as her other hand grabbed Sakura's shoulder pushing Sakura down onto the couch, Sakura started to freak, "What are you doing?"

Shizuma sat on Sakura's legs holding her down, one of her hands pulling down Sakura's dress, exposing her chest to the cold air, Sakura felt like she was frozen she tried to scream as Shizuma's mouth came down upon hers muffling the scream away.

Sakura thrashed around as Shizuma pressed her body down upon Sakura holding both of Sakura's arms up above her head with one hand, while the other hand played with Sakura's nipple. Sakura felt sick, she felt she was going to throw up, Shizuma on top of her, Shizuma had amazing strength.

Shizuma's hand wondered down, making Sakura squeal in protest, tears starting to run down her face she continued to move around under Shizuma.

"Stop Sakura," Shizuma whispered, "I want to show you what you want."

Sakura froze as she felt Shizuma's cold hand slip into her underwear, pushing Sakura's outer labia apart stroking Sakura's core , Sakura tried to press her legs closed but Shizuma's knee stopped her.

Sakura gasped tears filling her eyes, "please stop, please." She pleaded.

"Sorry but I'm too far to stop now," she said slipping two fingers up into the horrified Sakura, Sakura let out a scream.

Sasuke walked up the road he smiled, him and Naruto were friends, today was going actually pretty good. Sasuke came to his street, he started to walk a bit faster when he saw Shizuma's car parked out the front, 'what did that bloody woman want now,' then he started to run when he heard Sakura ear piercing scream.

What the fuck was Shizuma doing to Sakura, Sasuke winced not wanting to think about that, he rushed up the stairs to the door, fidgeting in his pocket for the keys, dropping the keys, cursing before picking them up, to just find that the door was already unlocked.

Sasuke ran to the sound of Sakura's muffled screams, not ever in his wildest dreams had he ever expected to walk into something like this, Sakura pushed down on the couch top half exposed, Shizuma on top of her and doing 'something' with her hand.

Sasuke felt a hot flush of anger run through him as he chucked the keys to the side before forming a fire seal in his hands, "Kanton no Jutsu." The fire streamed out of his hands and all you could see was Shizuma running from the house scorched all over.

Sasuke laughed inwardly before frowning at the image in front of him, Sakura curled up on the couch whimpering covering herself from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, she winced "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed grabbing her clothes together and fleeing from the room.

Sasuke sighed even now she didn't trust him, he had just given up entirely on Naruto for her, and now he needed her to trust him, what had happened was like a slap in the face for him. She was going through exactly the same pain as he was, and he wasn't here to save her. He should have been here to stop Shizuma but no he wasn't, Sakura and him were so alike they both needed trust and they both needed comfort.

Sakura scrubbed at her skin as she sobbed in the shower, scratching and pawing at her violated skin, not only was she disgraced but she was embarrassed that Sasuke had seen her like that. She continued to sob before she froze looking to the door as it creaked open.

Sakura screamed pulling the shower curtain to cover herself, Sasuke walked in his eyes piercing into her he walked over to her grabbing the curtain and trying to pull it away, "Sasuke.." she uttered not letting go of the curtain.

Sasuke ripped it away, walking into the shower fully clothed towards her, she backed away a confused look on her face a bit scared as his black eyes starred into her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed her face leaning in the kissing her his other hand slipping behind her back and pulling her closer to him, she squealed pulling away from him and slapping him across the face, his face fell to the side before he raised it again this times his eyes red with Sharingan she gasped he grabbed her arms pushing her hard back into the shower wall, she started to push wildly at his chest trying to get him away from her, he came forward kissing her again, "I'm sorry, I should have been there." He said kissing her lightly his tongue slipping across her lips she opened her mouth letting his tongue sink in, wet and slippery they closed there eyes, Sasuke's raven hair dripping in water from the shower.

Sakura opened her arms and embraced him, she needed comfort and so did he, tears ran down her face she soon noticed that it was the same for Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed his shirt off letting it hit the ground running a hand down Sakura's side as he pulled one of her legs up while pushing his pants down with his other hand.

Pulling Sakura's legs around him, she gasped as she felt his member against her entrance she was scared, she was a virgin.

Sasuke starred into Sakura's eyes, his handsome face set straight while his eyes searched for an answer to if she wanted this.

Sakura complied by pushing her waist forward, Sasuke's hand gripped her thigh as he slipped his penis into her slowly, she moaned in pain, Sasuke moved his mouth up to her kissing her protest away as he started to move.

Making her body tense up, she breasts rubbing against his chest, he lowered his head kissing her collar bone she gasped pulling him closer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 27: Unmasking the truth

Sakura and Sasuke lay panting on Sakura's bed, Sasuke sat up walking into the bathroom coming back with two towels chucking on to Sakura who wrapped it around her self, Sasuke sat back down on the bed, they sat in silence.

"What did we just do…" Sakura said shocked.

"Well its pretty obvious now isn't it." Sasuke said.

"Why? Why did you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't hate you, I know you don't hate me. We have a understanding, you can trust me Sakura." He said looking towards Sakura.

"I guess I needed the comfort," she admitted.

"Same with me, we are both in the same rut right now, its good to know I'm sharing this experience with someone."

"I don't think I deserve your comfort." Sakura said sitting over the edge of the bed.

"I ruined you life as well, and honestly this relationship is kind of growing on me, I want us to be like every other couple. I think of you as a friend and I can see it going further then that. Lets just see how it goes."

Sakura smiled leaning over and kissing Sasuke on the cheek before standing up and getting some clothes out, "So I'm guessing I can be more open around you now hey," she said dropping her towel.

Sasuke just chucked a pillow at her making her laugh, "Does this mean we are going to be staying up watching Sex and the city again?"

"Sure Sakura…" Sasuke thought dreading watching that soapy again.

"Does this mean that I get to bunk out in your room so I don't get scared?" she asked urgently.

"As long as I don't have to close any cupboards." Sasuke mocked her.

Temari knocked on the doors of the Hyuuga mansion waiting for an answer, a servant came to the door smiling sweetly, "What can I do for you Miss?"

"I came to see Hyuuga Neji," Temari answered her arms crossed.

"Should I tell him you came?" the servant asked.

"No, no its fine I'll go introduce myself."

"Oh, ok then, well his up in his room with Miss Tenten,"

Temari walked into the huge complex, "predictable.." she muttered under her breath making her way up a flight of steps to the Hyuuga's room.

Approaching the door Temari heard the giggles of Tenten inside, Temari's hand hovered over the door knob, should she ruin his life, well he had ruined hers so in actual fact she was just repaying the favour.

Pushing the door open with a bang and storming in, Tenten and Neji sprawled across Neji's bed makingout soon jumping up upon seeing the hot headed blonde standing in the entrance way with her hands on the hips.

"Temari your kind of interrupting something.." Tenten said in a annoyed tone.

Temari rolled her eyes ignoring Tenten before looking towards Neji, "Neji there's something I have to tell you."

Neji fidgeted, "Um can this wait?"

"No, because I'm afraid its sort of important." Temari said a glare in her eyes.

"Well then, come out with it." Tenten urged wanting to get on with what Neji and her where doing.

"It's sort of private,"

Tenten rolled her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Neji, "So what Neji will tell me anyway."

"Fine if you must know…Neji. I just came to tell you that I'm now pregnant with your bastard child."

silence

"Pfft since when? I'm going out with Neji." Tenten said not believing Temari taking this as Temari trying to get attention.

Neji sat in silence not backing up either girl's story, Tenten looking to him urging him to back her up but he didn't, he just starred at Temari shocked.

"Since Neji and I had sex at Sasuke's party."

"But…but I was with Neji that night.." Tenten said shocked the news sinking in.

"You passed out on the couch, remember? That's when Neji and I did it behind the bar." Temari said a very a-matter-a-fact.

Tenten looked to Neji for confirmation, Neji sighed. "I'm sorry Tenten."

"Ok…well, well…so when are you aborting it?" Tenten asked, not getting the picture that she wanted in the room anymore.

Temari went to open her mouth when Neji talked up, "She's not, it's a Hyuuga. I'm sorry Tenten but I'm asking you to leave."

Tenten looked from Temari to Neji with her mouth open before closing it and standing up, "Oh and this is for leading me on." She said smacking Neji across the face before stamping out of the room.

Neji looked up to Temari, "Your pregnant…"

"Should have thought about this before cheating on your girlfriend."

"I did that because I thought I would never have another chance to be with you, I dunno I know it was wrong but I always liked you and when I got the chance to be with you I couldn't pass it up even if I was with Tenten." Neji admitted.

"Oh…" Temari said she had expected the Hyuuga to tell her she was lying and get an examination to see if the baby was his, but yet here he was admitting his feelings for her.

"I was thinking about abortion…"

"NO!" Neji said standing up and grabbing her shoulders, "shit, shit SHIT ahhh we can try make it work for the child's sake. Shit what will my parents say!"

"What will Gaara say…" Temari uttered, "He thinks I'm a lesbian, and he doesn't like children even if he plays with them in the sand." (no pun intended)

Neji laughed before pulling Temari into a hug, "God I hope you don't get bored of me."

"Nah you were pretty good."

Naruto huffed and puffed leaning on one arm against a tree the other hand holding his chest, god damn this food really does hold him down.

Naruto was going for a bit of training, he had been to damned depressed lately so here he was running around in the central park, although for some weird reason he was getting far too puffed out far too easily, it was only his third lap and he already needed to stop.

Sweat trickled down his forehead he panted and wheezed before pushing himself off the tree and continuing to run this time pushing himself harder, he had to get back into shape, Kakashi would have missions for them soon seeing as the engagement party for Sasuke and Sakura was over, and he wouldn't let himself go back there unfit and hopeless, damn he wouldn't let Sasuke have something over him, no fitness was something he must keep.

He pushed himself onwards the heat expanding in his chest, his lungs going tight, he knew if he just kept going he could run it out of him, his vision going blurry around the edge until he felt like he was running in a tunnel, must keep going he told himself, pushing his body on, he ached and pained his eyes stinging from tears, his chest so tight he could barely breath, "ahhh." He said as his legs went weak and he fell to the ground.

"Hmmm your back sooner then I expected." The Kyuubi's deep menacing voice sounded across the vast expanse of grotty water that Naruto was standing in the middle of.

"What happened?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Quite a habit is it? Fainting?"

"Nooo I didn't did I?" he asked to himself more then the fox demon.

"You sure did, and I told you not to push yourself!" Kyuubi's tail flicked.

"hmp, well seeing as I'm here you can tell me what's wrong with me, I cant even do simple training, I mean gahh what will Sasuke think of me!" Naruto said walking back and forward before glaring up at Kyuubi, "I'm sick of your games, WHATS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Well I spose I should tell you, seeing as you will soon find out."

"Find out what?" Naruto said urgently he was so impatient.

"I don't know how to break this to you…" Kyuubi's deep voice boomed.

"I don't care anymore! Just tell mee!"

"Don't be too shocked…" Kyuubi paused, "But your pregnant."

Confusion swept through Naruto's mind, had he just heard Kyuubi right, did Kyuubi just say he was pregnant, "Come again…"

"Your pregnant, and honestly is it that hard to believe, how dumb can you be. Everything that has been happening to you points straight to it!" Kyuubi said not believing how dim his host could be.

"No…no…NO!" Naruto cried out, it couldn't be that was impossible! "I'm a GUY! Males CANT Have children!"

"Your different, you're a male with a demon inside. And I chose it as a good time to reproduce."

"No! nooooooo, no way….No IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto continued, getting madder and madder as he went, "You….YOU HOW COULD YOU!" he said pointing at Kyuubi.

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass to have a Uchiha of my own, just imagine it we will have the power of the Sharingan!" Kyuubi said excitement in his voice.

"It's Sasuke's…" Naruto said running a hand over his stomach still not entirely believing this.

"Well who else have you slept with idiot?"

Kyuubi was right the only one he had been with was Sasuke and that had been about two and a half months ago, then Naruto glared at Kyuubi, "SO I'm going to have Sasuke's child?"

"Yes and be happy about it, Its about time I mated."

"Oh..so its your child?" Naruto asked.

"No, no, no, it's your DNA and the Uchiha's DNA I just mutated with the insides of your body so that you can hold a child, oh and made sure you fell pregnant." Kyuubi sounded quite proud of herself.

"Oh my god…" Naruto uttered as it sunk in, "I HATE YOU! How could you! We broke up! My life, you ruined my life! How the fuck am I spose to give birth? Have you asked yourself this! What will everyone think! Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm MALE!"

"How observant of you."

"Shut up!" Naruto huffed as he attempted to pull his hair out, "Birth! What about birth!"

"Well I guess you can come up with that, maybe a operation?" Kyuubi suggested.

"His engaged…" Naruto muttered, the father of his baby was engaged, he couldn't tell Sasuke, he couldn't tell anyone in fact he couldn't stay in Konoha, "I cant stay here…"

"Well you have about at least half a month before anything starts showing. But why leave just tell Sasuke you have his child."

"no…" Naruto said sadly, "I cant it would ruin his life, plus he doesn't want me." Naruto said tears running from his eyes.

Naruto lay a hand on his stomach looking down upon it, he couldn't have Sasuke but at least he would have Sasuke's child. It was a comforting thought although now he knew he would have to leave and be alone, but at least he would be alone with his and Sasuke's baby.

Naruto slipped back into consciousness, his vision adjusting he looked up to the face above him it was Sasuke he looked worried, "Naruto…"

Naruto sat up grabbing his stomach instantly before looking at Sasuke his chest tightening he was feeling weak again he gulped as he felt tears starting to stream from his eyes, he was carrying Sasuke's child.

"Naruto, I seriously think you should see someone about this." Sasuke said, his voice sounded distant to Naruto who had all the worries running through his head, his chest hurt just looking at Sasuke, he was going to have to leave Konoha because Sasuke knocked him up, he loved Sasuke so much he wanted to hug Sasuke and tell him that he would give birth to Sasuke's heir, but he couldn't…Sasuke was with Sakura now.

Sasuke looked at Naruto worried, watching as the tears ran down Naruto's face as Naruto's blue eyes looked at him with pain and longing, longing for what Sasuke wondered, he leaned forward wiping away one of Naruto's tears.

Naruto let out a gasp before pushing Sasuke's hand away tears still streaming down his face, "Leave me alone!" he got up fleeing away from Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said confused and bewildered upon seeing the tears that had ran from Naruto's eyes, his heart felt like it was being crushed.

Chapter 28: A weakened state

Naruto collapsed through the door, pushing it closed behind him, leaning against it as he caught his breath, why the hell did he have to act like that in front of Sasuke, crying and then yelling at him, like Naruto was some distressed woman.

Well right now that is an understatement to what Naruto is feeling, his heart thumps in his chest, he can still see Sasuke before him, sliding down the door he pulls his legs up to his chest rocking back and forward trying to comfort himself.

'Your pregnant,' his mind repeated, still he could not believe this, he was male, its impossible. Although Naruto had learnt never to underestimate Kyuubi, that monster could move mountains, make tsunamis with a swish of its tale, so why couldn't it make Naruto pregnant.

Naruto hugs himself, before hugging his stomach, "My little Sasuke.." he says under his breath and then curses himself for thinking about his child like that. Naruto had to face the facts Sasuke would have no part in the life of Naruto's baby, Naruto's baby was Naruto's baby and Sasuke would never find out the truth and would never have a part in the child's life and up bringing.

Naruto knew he would have to get away from Konoha, it would only take time till people started to question what was wrong with him, hell they already were but soon there would be no questioning it Naruto's stomach would grow and everyone would see. Would Sasuke deny that the child is his? It hurt Naruto to think like that.

Naruto closed his eyes sighing, he would tell the Hokage that he is leaving for other reasons, he would throw a party for his leaving, he would do all of this within two weeks then he would wonder off into the country and maybe build a house somewhere, start fresh and raise his child.

Naruto jerked out of his daydream of a little sunlit cottage on the top of a green hill, him sitting smiling as he watched the dark haired child play in the grass. Standing up abruptly the door getting another huge knock, Naruto held out his hand placing it on the door knob slowly turning and opening the door to see a red faced Sasuke on the other side of the fly screen.

"What the fuck Naruto?" he said a bit of anger in his voice.

"I told you to leave me alone." Naruto said in an undertone as he glared.

"All I said was that you should see someone about your…um…your illness!"

"ITS NOT A ILLNESS!" How dare Sasuke bastard refer to their miracle as an illness.

"Then what is it? I've never seen you act like this, your acting like some pregnant woman!" Sasuke said attempting to push the fly screen open.

"I…I…I'm not pregnant." Naruto said going red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto I wasn't saying you were, I'm saying your acting like it. One moment you want to be my friend and now your blowing me off!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke muttered 'teme' and then slammed the door closed in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke went red, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, with all his strength he ran at the door pushing it open and breaking the lock, Naruto stood with his mouth open, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

With this Sasuke came at him pushing him down as the two of the proceeded to punch each other and wrestle around Naruto's apartment. Furniture got up turned, glasses split, Naruto's and Sasuke's faces getting covered in blue and black bruises.

Naruto panted his arms didn't move as fast as they usually did, Sasuke blocking pretty much all of his punches, his body felt weak as he tried to keep himself from getting pinned but it was no surprise that it didn't take Sasuke long before he did have Naruto pinned under him, Sasuke's eyes flashing Sharingan his hair hanging lazily around him face as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto tried to move but his body felt too weak like his chakra was completely drained, he groaned trying to raise Sasuke off him, before he caught site of Sasuke' sharingan instantly he felt scared, since when had he got Sasuke rivalled up enough to use his Sharingan, Naruto started to freak, would Sasuke hurt him! Would Sasuke hurt his unborn child!

Naruto started to whimper closing his eyes and trying not to look at Sasuke, tears coming from his eyes, "Please…please."

Sasuke looked down at him confused, what did he mean please, did he actually think that Sasuke was going to hurt him?

"Please don't hurt me!" Naruto whimpered, as he withered under Sasuke a scared look in his eyes, Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms that instantly went to his stomach clasping it as he curled up into a ball, crying.

Sasuke started to freak out, had he hurt Naruto? He grabbed Naruto's slender body pulling it up off the ground, pushing his hands through Naruto's blonde locks as he raised Naruto's face to look at him.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," he said confused.

Naruto continued to cry, he thought about his child, he had been so scared for his child, sure he knew Sasuke wouldn't instinctually hurt him but when Sasuke and Naruto usually fought they were pretty rough, way to rough to be safe if one is pregnant.

Sasuke still held Naruto's face looking from one eye to the other, "What's wrong Naruto? Tell me what's wrong with you, I can help."

Naruto shock his head slowly, "Don't worry about it Sasuke, I cant tell you anyway… I'm sorry about before, I was just a bit distressed, I found something out and yeah… I'm sorry. We are friends." Naruto forced a smile although his face was still wet and flushed from crying.

Sasuke seemed hesitant to leave but Naruto reassured him that he was fine. So with a long pause Sasuke decided that maybe he could trust Naruto and finally left to Naruto's great relief.

Kakashi hugged Iruka close, Iruka blushed like mad before pushing Kakashi off him, all of the younger ninja's starring at them with their mouths open.

They all sat around in the Hyuuga mansion on the many beautiful couches, Neji and Temari had called all the ninja of Konoha to hear some good news.

Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other, Sakura holding onto Sasuke's hand as she bickered lightly to Ino who was strangely sitting by Shikamaru, the two of them had been spending a lot of time together at late, rumours were going around.

Naruto sat at the other side of the room, looking longingly at Sasuke who didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone, Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, before pulling it away not wanting to look suspicious. By him sat Kiba and Hinata, Hinata blushing like crazy as Kiba had his arm around her.

Temari leaned over and kissed Neji on the cheek before standing up and addressing everyone, "I have some very good news." She smiled proudly, especially at Gaara who looked confused before slightly smiling back at her not knowing how else to react to Temari.

Neji stood up and hugged Temari from behind before saying over her shoulder, "We are going to have a baby!"

Gaara dropped his glass of sake his mouth hanging open.

Everyone was shocked but soon over came it saying congratulations and exclaiming 'kawaii' Naruto's widened his eyes upon hearing the news, he looked around at the smiling faces, forcing a smile onto his own, he was happy, real happy for them of course, but he wondered if they would have had the same reactions for him.

Temari still beaming, "I'm almost three months!"

Naruto's stomach cramped up, he was also almost three months, he looked up at Temari and Neji's smiling faces, Neji kissing her again, a lone tear ran down Naruto's cheek he soon wiped it away.

Why was it so unfair, why couldn't he be like that, be like them?

Temari turned to Gaara who was still shocked, "Never seen you show this much emotion before Gaara, you ok?"

Gaara blinked before looking up at Temari, straightens his clothes and regaining his composure. "Hyuuga blood is good, he should become a very good killer one day,"

Temari raised an eyebrow, was there ever a moment that Gaara wasn't thinking about killing?

Some servants brought out food and drinks for everyone, jokes and smiles were passed around, yet Naruto didn't touch anything still deep in his head.

Neji held Temari before looking over at Sasuke and Sakura, "So when are you guys planning on having children?"

Sasuke spat out his drink at this statement, everyone laughed, "Not before we are married at least!"

Sakura laughed, "You cant plan these things! I guess whenever."

"That's great the Uchiha clan can finally get regenerated!" Kiba laughed patting Sasuke on the back reassuringly like he had been doing a lot lately, he kept asking how their love life was going, still positive that Sasuke was gay.

Naruto went green , he was holding the Uchiha heir, sweat trickled down his forehead as he bent over feeling like he was going to be sick.

'We are going to have a baby!'

'I'm almost three months.'

'So when are you guys planing on having children?'

'That's great the Uchiha clan can finally get regenerated.'

The thoughts buzzed through Naruto's head, yes the Uchiha clan, The Uchiha child, Sasuke's baby, Naruto's baby, the baby that was inside Naruto right now. Naruto grabbed his head leaning forward on the couch shacking his head from side to side, 'no, forget…no….no…yours….not…' tears came, faces turned, Naruto sobbing.

Neji and Temari's happy faces, Sasuke and Sakura's happy faces, their children…. Then there was Naruto who was going to be alone….with no one to love him and help him raise his child.

Temari rushed forward taking Naruto into her arms trying to comfort him, she was going to be a mother, everyone would watch and be proud as they saw the child grow inside of her, while Naruto would run, run far away.

Naruto standing up not being able to see what was going on, only making out one face, the face of the Uchiha, Sasuke… his face looked worried the face expression Naruto had seen in the park, Naruto turned away from the reached out arms that asked if he needed help, instead he made for the door, no one could help him now, he was gone.

Left to raise a child who would only have one parent, him.

Iruka met Naruto back at his house, questions filled with 'why did he act like that.' 'What's wrong?' Which Naruto seemed to be getting asked a lot lately, Naruto sighed.

"I can't tell you…" was all he could say.

Iruka left his house after a few hours of trying to get it out of Naruto, Naruto would not tell anyone he could not, and he and his baby would be out of here soon.

So as Naruto curls up in his bed and closes his eyes, he doesn't feel that same feelings he had felt all thous weeks after Sasuke had dumped him, no he doesn't feel the loneliness, he feels safe and comforted with the thought that he has someone to protect now, that he and his child will always be together, he doesn't need Sasuke, all he needs is his baby.

Life isn't that bad Naruto thinks, before slipping off into sleep about ramen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 29: Escape

"mmmmhmmmm Sasuke, mmmmm." Sakura giggled as the raven haired beauty kissed her up the nape of her neck, she leant against the tree her arms wrapped around Sasuke's toned body, his mouth raising to hers again, her giggling muffled.

"That's enough now children." Kakashi butted in but was just ignored.

Naruto sat on a log snapping twigs trying to think of anything else then what they were doing, it had been a week now since the breakdown, Kakashi was bringing them on a mission. Naruto frowned down at the ground, although Sasuke was now 'apparently' Naruto's friend, its still hard for Naruto to think of Sasuke as anything other then his lover, especially when he has carrying that bakimono's child.

Kakashi who knew quite well about everything behind the lines thanks to his dolphin shot Naruto a sympathetic look, maybe Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto still liked him, maybe Sasuke was dumb enough to think that Naruto and him could be friends, Kakashi knew better then this, once a lover you can never go back.

Sasuke and Sakura had got very close now, Sasuke could actually admit that he did like the pink haired brat, his heart still went to Naruto, but he couldn't ruin his friendship with Naruto not again, he would just have to learn to be happy with Sakura.

"Can you guys quit itttttt." Naruto whined. "I want to go on a mission!" Naruto stood up on the log. "We haven't been on a mission in AGESSSSSS!" his annoying voice making Sasuke and Sakura part.

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe…"

Naruto's face heated up, he picked up a stick pointing it at Sasuke, "you shut your mouth teme! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AN UCHIHA OR NOT, I'LL STILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"You cant even get near my ass," Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't dwell in the past."

"If I remember correctly, my ass never got touched." At this statement Naruto went red.

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped not liking their dirty jokes.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back seeing the embarrassment on Naruto's face, "You were always the one more likely to bend over, weren't you Naruto?"

Naruto scowled, throwing his stick at the Uchiha who easily caught it, grinning evilly, "What do you want me to do with this Naruto?"

At this Naruto jumped at Sasuke off the log pushing him to the ground and thumping away at his chest, "I HATE YOU, YOU TEME!"

Sasuke started laughing throwing the stick away, "I was only joking."

During this whole time Sakura stood stone faced, Sasuke went over to her, "There's only one girl in my life." He said wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist, Naruto glared.

Kakashi walked up next to Naruto putting his arm around Naruto mimicking Sasuke with a smirk on his face, "Well, well if there is no competition, I think I'll dive right in," Kakashi winked at Naruto trying to make him feel better.

Sasuke and Sakura stood with their mouths hanging open. Remembering that once they both had had a crush on Kakashi, the sexy grey haired mentor was now hugging Naruto! Oh they would get Naruto back.

Sasuke shrugged turning to Sakura and kissing her again, the game had started.

Kakashi winked to Naruto again, "Well if you two want to do 'that' then Naruto and I have much better 'things' we would like to do!" Oh that scamming little pervert Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled Naruto away from the couple, before placing a hand on both sides of Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto I know you have been going through a tough time lately, Iruka has informed me, but just ignore them. Don't let this get in the way of the mission."

Naruto nodded his head trying to hide the hurt that was in his eyes.

"OK kiddies," Kakashi smiled at them, "The mission is…I assigned us to join the water polo team due to Naruto's suggestion last team meeting." He face was completely natural as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood with their mouths hanging open, "NANI!" Naruto yelled out!

"That's NOT a mission, urrrhhh we aren't even that athletic! I bet Sasuke cant even swim! If anything he will drown!" Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke drowning.

"Speak for yourself dobe." Sasuke muttered, he couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't the best swimmer.

Kakashi's face lit up as he laughed and laughed, "ahhh sorry couldn't help myself… the real mission is…"

So here they were crouched in bushes, watching an opposing ninja camp, Kakashi was no where to be seen, but Sasuke and Sakura were hiding near Naruto, Sakura was giggling as she was trying to kiss the back of Sasuke's neck who seemed to be getting pretty annoyed, turning around and telling her to control her self.

Naruto glared at them hissing at them to be quiet.

Naruto caught site of Kakashi, he was hiding up at a tree he made eye contact with Naruto giving him the signal by pulling down his mask showing his sharingan, Naruto turned to Sasuke nodding his head to Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto slowly made their way towards the ninja's who were at different posts, Sasuke sneaking up behind one grabbing its neck and then twisting, the guard falling to the ground dead without even making a sound.

Naruto slipped forward grabbing out a kunai and flinging it with deadly accuracy at a guard who squealed before getting cut across the throat falling to the ground, Naruto looked over at Sasuke sticking his tongue out at him.

Sasuke the grabbed out two kunai's flinging them off hitting two other guards who were five metres away, both of them falling dead, Sasuke turned to Naruto a cocky smirk on his face.

Sakura slowly snuck closer the closer to the man who was standing unawares, holding her shuriken she was right behind him, about to make the final hit when an opposing ninja yelled out "attack!" they had spotted Sakura.

The man flung around grabbing her shuriken and chucking it to the side Sakura squealed, before Kakashi landed in front of her from the tree he had been perched up in forming a seal, the earth opening up under the man as five dogs leapt up biting at the guards neck.

The ninja's came out of the tents, weapons in their hands, Naruto and Sasuke cursed, dammit their cover was blown, the ninja's came at them.

Sasuke and Naruto had their backs to each other, guarding the others back, blocking the hits and the weapons that the ninja threw at them.

Sasuke formed a seal "Kanton no jutsu." Fire streamed out of his hands, burning into the men in front of him, screams and yelps cried out across the camp as the skin was burned away from the men's bodies as they rolled around on the ground trying to put it out.

Twenty or more men surrounded Sasuke and Naruto, coming towards them with knifes beared, evil glints in their eyes, yes they had Sasuke and Naruto out numbered ten to one, but as if this would stop Sasuke or Naruto.

The sound of one thousand birds sounded as Naruto fought the many ninja attacking him, swinging kicks and punches, Naruto panted, inwardly cursing himself, his body couldn't take this.

The Chidori drove through the mass of ninja's howls of pain sweeping out, limbs flying away from the small crowd. Sasuke and Naruto getting separated, Naruto left with about nine ninja all snarling at him coming at him at all angles, Naruto was out numbered and his body wasn't moving like it usually did, a kick delve into his shoulder making him get flung back into a tree, she shoulder dislocated, blood trickled from the side of his mouth, he looked over at Sasuke who was too busy to notice Naruto.

Naruto watched as the evil men came towards him, forming his hand to a seal, 'shadow replication.' He cried out but nothing appeared it was still just him, he clamped his hand tighter, "SHADOW REPLICATION!" this attracted Sasuke's attention who looked to Naruto who was up against a tree, hand in a seal but nothing happening, Naruto's eyes filled with fear.

Naruto's body froze, he huffed he was weak too weak and they were coming for him and there was nothing he could do, his child! Naruto freaked, what would happen to his child!

"Sasuke!" he called out, dodging a kunai, before getting grabbed by a huge man who was holding a knife to his neck, he saw Sasuke's face fear plastered all over it, "Sasuke…"he whispered before losing consciousness.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto winced upon hearing his name, his eyes flickering open, Sasuke above him, blood running down the side of his face from a huge gash.

Naruto grabbed his stomach instantly, before sighing in relief, he was ok, his baby was ok, he looked up at Sasuke who seemed scared for his health, Naruto sat up. "Wow Sasuke better watch out don't wanna hurt that pretty face of yours."

Sasuke glared at him not finding the joke funny, "What the fuck is up with you Naruto, you fainted, you couldn't even preform a jutsu, you HAVE to see someone, you almost fucking died you dobe!"

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off him but there was no use, "Get away from me Sasuke."

Sasuke shock his head, Naruto looked up Kakashi and Sakura stood behind Sasuke they all looked down at him with frowns on their faces, Naruto shock his head, "no…please no I don't want to see anyone about this…"

Kakashi's frown deepened, "I'm concerned Naruto, if Sasuke hadn't have done something when he did, you would have been dead. Your going to see Tsunade about this."

Naruto gritted his teeth, he knew what was wrong, he couldn't let them take him to Tsunade, what if she found out! What would she say? Would she make him kill the baby? Naruto cringed at the thought.

Fright flashed in his eyes, as he scrambled back away from his group, "No…No…"

"Why are you afraid Naruto? Don't you want to know what's wrong?" Sakura's pestering voice said, he clenched his eyes closed trying to block them all out, he hated this, it was his body! No he didn't have to go see the Hokage, he didn't need to be interrogated or looked upon as if he was sick and weak.

"Naruto, trust us." Sasuke said holding out his hand.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's hand, he wouldn't take it, he couldn't. And he couldn't trust Sasuke, not after everything that Sasuke had said and went against, he said he wouldn't let Sakura get between them, he said that. But now he loved her, now he fucked her, now he didn't even care if Naruto saw him with her.

Naruto's heart felt like it was getting crushed, Sasuke went against his promise, his promise of love, Sasuke said he loved Naruto, but he went against it, he took Naruto's love and then ripped Naruto's heart apart.

Sasuke's hand wavered before he took it back knowing that Naruto wouldn't take it, a glare was on Naruto's face, but it was mostly appointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto grabbing him up, Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke pulled his straight roughly giving him a death glare, "Your going to see someone about this." He said in the worst tone, Naruto had ever heard him use.

Naruto sat in the small room, the others at the other side of the door, they were informing Tsunade of what had happened, Naruto gripped his stomach, Tsunade would know if she came in here, she would know.

He couldn't let her find out, he looked towards the door hearing their hushed voice, he bit into his lip, he couldn't let her find out, he rose from his seated position. He didn't want to leave so fast but he had no choice, he had to stop anyone from finding out at all costs, he approached the window before slipping out of it soundlessly.

'I'm sorry Sasuke…'

Chapter 30: Goodbye

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the small room where they had left Naruto to find an open window and no one in site.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered.

"Seems like he has made a run for it, whatever he was hiding he obviously doesn't want us to find it out." Tsunade looked concerned before turning to Kakashi. "Assemble people to search for him, I want him back here within the hour."

"I'll go to his house!" Sakura volunteered.

"I'll search around town." Kakashi was already making for the door.

Sasuke looked out the window, his face straight and sullen. What was so important that Naruto wouldn't want them to find out so bad? Didn't the dobe realise that they were just trying to help him?

Naruto leant against a tree looking back at the village that he was born and raised in, he knew that now was the time to leave, they probably already knew that he had escaped the tower, Naruto knew that if they found him now then he would have no other chances of escape.

Quickly passing a stall, he bought all the food he could hold in his arms, he didn't have spare clothes, he didn't have spare weapons, but he knew the first place they would check would be his apartment.

Rushing for the gate, he turned one last time, trying to hold back a tear. He had wanted so much with his life here. He had wanted to become Hokage, he wanted to become a hero of the village of leaf, he had wanted to be with Sasuke.

Now he couldn't, and this was possibly the last time he would ever see the village that had treated him like a nuisance, that had glared at him, taunted him but even with all that, this was the village where he had made his closest friends, been mentored by the wisest and this was where he had met his first true love.

Now leaving with nothing other then what he wore, what he held in his hands and his precious miracle that lay in his stomach, he turns away from the village where his hopes and dreams had laid, instead he looks out to the dark forest where his future and the unknown lies, taking a step forward already he feels better, taking another step followed by another as he walks fast away from the village not daring to look back in case he loses his nerve.

He had almost reached the tree's, when he hears his name getting called out from behind, he turns a gush of wind making his eyes blurry and his hair ruffled, across the wide expanse of grass, he sees the dark haired lover, he looks confused taking a step towards Naruto then stopping his beautiful onyx eyes betraying his act, even from here Naruto can see the glistening of tears.

Naruto wants to turn back he wants to embrace this stunning mysterious boy that he had been telling himself to forget, the dark haired boys hair swept across his face his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Naruto…" he whispers, even if they are far away from each other Naruto still hears him.

Sasuke takes another step forward, the blonde looks frightened. He looks like he must do what he has came to do, a secret weighs him down a secret he cant tell anyone, Sasuke wants to comfort him and tell him its alright, that he can trust Sasuke.

He wants to feel the blonde in his arms again, he wants to smell the blonds hair and touch his body. Tears sting his eyes, he doesn't think he has ever seen Naruto look this beautiful before, the wind bellowing his hair across his face, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the harsh wind.

And now he cant hold back all the feelings he has been pushing down, he cant hold them back as they break through, his usual icy expression is gone, replaced by the tears that run easily down his face, he has no shame.

Walking forward at a fast pace, he has to know why, why Naruto will leave him. Only two metres away from the blonde he stops as he sees a pleading look on the boys face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says his voice sounds like it is breaking, his chest is so tight, he doesn't want to leave but he must, he wants to tell Sasuke the truth but he cant.

"Why?" Sasuke asks, his face glistening.

A rush of leaves are swept up by the wind flying with the wind between them, "I cant tell you… but I want you to trust me about this."

"How can I Naruto? How can I when I care about you." Sasuke said his voice cracking.

Naruto heart leapt in his chest, "You have your life now and I have mine, but if you are truly my friend them you will trust me on this and let me go."

"I don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave me." Sasuke showed weakness in his voice.

"I know you don't and I don't either, but some things are more important then what we want." Naruto couldn't let Sasuke talk him into coming back.

"Please, Sasuke this is all I ask of you, please let me go…" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke felt like his heart was breaking he was frozen in a choice that was impossible did he do what Naruto asked him or did he go against Naruto.

Naruto started to walk towards the forest before completely disappearing he turned back, "Thank you…" what he meant to say was, 'I love you.'

Sasuke watched as the blonde disappeared the sky started to go grey as the storm clouds gathered and the rain started to pour, the grass going vibrant green, just like the day that Naruto and Sasuke were caught in the field by Sakura, just like that day where everything had started.

His hair drenched, he looked out at the same spot Naruto had gone savouring the image of Naruto standing there with his hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes sparkling, Sasuke's heart was breaking, he fell to the grass holding his face in his hands gulping back the cries as the silent tears ran from his eyes, no one would have known he was crying because of the harsh rain.

'end of part 1.'

Sorry for the sad and depressing cliff hanger, but there will be a part two which joins up with another story I wrote Wakarimasen , I really hope you liked part one of Ai Shite Imas. Cause damn I feel sort of sad right now after writing that. But I cant wait to write the next part.

Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first finished story, even if it is part of a big story lol. Hopefully I got better as I went along, I know this chapter wasn't that long, but good things sometimes come in small packages.

Part two has a time skip of three months meaning Naruto is 6 months pregnant, Sasuke and Sakura are about to wed but Sasuke has been so damned depressed, Naruto is becoming urgent about the birth of the child and Sasuke embarks to look for his lost lover. Will he make it in time to find Naruto and his child?


End file.
